Unconventional Love
by Starfish81
Summary: Fitz and Olivia meet in an unconventional setting. What will happen when one of them wants to take their new found friend ship into something more. Will the be able to make it despite the many obstacles and uphill battles they face along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Diamond**

"Come on Fitz, you know the deal. You didn't want to do every Saturday, so I compromised and gave you every other Saturday. no if you would like to check your watch for the third time tonight, go ahead. But it's still gonna say Saturday for the next two hours."

"You know I really hate you sometimes." Fitz groaned at his best friend Matt. It was ten o'clock on a Saturday night, and once again Fitz found himself standing outside of a strip club.

"You can hate me all you want, but you're going inside that club. Besides you know you love me." Matt watched as Fitz groaned and rolled his eyes yet again.

It had been almost a month ago, when Fitz announced he was getting married to his longtime girlfriend, Mellie, and promptly asked Matt to be his best man. Matt jumped at the chance to be Fitz's best man, and happily accepted for more than one reason. For one he had been Fitz's best friend since middle school, so he was more than honored. But more importantly this meant that he was in charge of planning the bachelor party. And he was gonna make sure he went all out for his best friend. Matt didn't want to just plan one party the night before the wedding. No, the wasn't enough time for Fitz to sow his wild oats. No, his best friend was about to jump head first into the hazardous black hole that is marriage. So instead of going the traditional route, Matt planned on having a party every other Saturday night until the wedding. Then the night before the wedding he would have a huge sendoff for his unfortunate friend.

"Come one, we've been doing this for almost a month now." Fitz tried to reason with Matt. "Aren't you getting tired of this?  
>Besides how many clubs can their be in DC anyway?"<p>

"Oh you'd be surprised. Now come one, you've got a little over two months until Mellie tightens that noose around your neck for good. And as best man it is my job to make sure that you are oversexed and well prepared for the sexless doom of marriage."

"Jess still hasn't called back huh?"

"This isn't about me, and stop trying to change the subject." Matt slapped Fitz on the back and pushed him tot he door of the club. "Now, lets gets some perky blonde, and a fat booty brunette in your lap huh?"

After five more minutes of bitching and moaning; Fitz was practically carried in the club by Matt and five of Fitz's groomsmen.

Olivia rushed in the performer's entrance of Chocolate City. She was running about fifteen minutes late, and she couldn't afford to get docked by her boss. This would be the third time she was late just this month, and her boss was already on her back. And since she still had bills to pay and student loans to pay off, she couldn't afford to loose this job. At least not until she got caught up on her bills.

Olivia slid into the locker room, thankfully undetected, and rushed over to her locker to get changed. She had a private room request for a bachelor party. Apparently the best man wanted this to be a special night for the groom. So he set up a private dance in one of the show rooms.

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned, as she prepared for tonight's party. She hated doing bachelor parties, it was never he highlight of the night. For some reason everyone thought they were entitled to get laid, or at least a blowjob. And not even the grooms, who were the worst. Especially with the five free drinks the club provided for all the grooms. Olivia just hoped that tonight wouldn't get too out of hand, and have to put someone in a choke hold.

After getting changed, Olivia made her way over to the makeup station.

"Hey Liv." Quinn, one of Olivia's only friends at the club, greeted as she came into the locker room.

"Hey Quinn. Good crowd?" Olivia asked, eyeing Olivia's overstuffed belt and bra.

"Yeah not to bad. It's getting close to eleven, so the crowds really filling in." Quinn sat down next to Liv to touch up her makeup,before finishing her shift. "You just getting here?You better be glad Kenny didn't see you. This is the third time this month."

"Yeah well Kenny can kiss my ass." Olivia responded, causing Quinn to laugh.

"An you know he would jump a t the chance right." Quinn's comment made Olivia squirm in her seat with disgust. "He already drools over you whenever your preforming. I mean the man makes it a point to make sure he's out of his office, and somewhere in the crown, before the DJ calls your name."

"I know, he creeps the shit out of beard a fucking rapper face makes my skin crawl. But as long as I still get paid, I don't give a damn."

"Oh come on who are you kidding? You know he's not gonna fire you. You're the bet dancer here and you bring in the most clients. You're not going anywhere, because he would be getting rid of his money too."

"Well he's not gonna have me for much longer, hopefully. Because I don't plan on working here forever."

"None of us do. Well maybe except for Laurel."

"Fucking Bitch."

"Tell me about it. And it's getting worse ever since Kenny gave her that party for that retired football player. She thinks she's the head bitch in charge. When in reality she only got the party because you were out of town.

"Yeah, but I'm still pissed that I missed that damn party. Didn't she make like three thousand that night?"

"Four."

Just then, the locker room door opened, and Laurel came stomping through, pulling crumpled dollar bills out of her g-string. Olivia and Quinn both watched as she dramatically pulled every dollar out of her bra, and throw it into her bag.

"Quinn...Olivia." Laurel finally recognized their presence.

"Laurel." Quinn and Olivia replied in unison.

Laurel offered a fake smile. "Oh Olivia Kenny is looking for you." Laurel smiled once more, before grabbing her gym bag and and storming into the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Olivia asked.

"Oh she's just bitching, because Kenny gave her the bingo club again."

"No!" Olivia burst out laughing.

About two Saturday's a month, a group of about eight senior citizens came to the club. The girls started calling them the bingo club, because they came the came right after their intense games of bingo at the church.

After a final check in the mirror, Olivia and Quinn headed out front to finish their shift.

"Now this is what I'm talking about, all these half naked females, all this scattered ass. Free drinks, and a pocket full of fives." Matt inhaled his fifth drink of the night, while forcing Fitz to drink his third. "Fitz my man, I'm gonna go check on your special gift. But in the meantime, why don't you keep in company with Miss USA over there." Matt beckoned a girl in a barely there bathing suit and a Miss USA sash.

After what felt like a century of the most dry lap dance Fitz ad eve received. He and Matt were walking down a dim lit hallway, towards Fitz's special gift.

"Okay Fitz this is your final surprise of the night. And after this if you want to leave then okay. Although I don't think you will. I've gotten a couple of dances from her myself. Damn near exploded from sexual frustration. By the way if you get a chance, ask her to do this thing where she kind of does a flip then lands spread eagle in your lap... Anyway Fitz meet Diamond.

Fitz didn't remember walking into the room, he didn't remember how he made it to the couch. And he didn't remember when exactly this little vixen straddled his lap. but right now in this moment he didn't care. All he could think about way the way her skin felt underneath his touch. How she molded so easily into his body, as f she belonged there. How she twirled and twisted her body to the beat of the music. And the way she smelt, she smelt like flowers in bloom, he scent sent Fitz on a one way trip to heaven.

"You know if you're not enjoying yourself, I could always stop." Her voice broke Fitz out of her trance trance, only to lull him into another by her sweet angelic voice.

"W-what?" Fitz stuttered, causing his little vixen to giggle. Oh how she had the cutest laugh.

"I said I could stop."

"No." Fitz answered immediately. He was sure to spontaneously combust, if she were to stop now. "I was just admiring, lost really."

"Well why don't you find you way back home." Olivia slipped off of Fitz's lap, to stand in between his legs. She swung her hips slowly in beat with the music, while slowly and painfully unzipping her cheerleading skirt. Fitz had always had a thing for cheerleading since high school, Matt must have had a hand in her costume. Fitz broke out of another trance, as he felt Olivia spread his legs even wider. He had to stifle a moan as she twirled her hips down to sit on his now painful erection.

Olivia had to hold back her moan, as she sat on Fitz's erection. She had seen it before, but she didn't know how big it was, until she was planted on top of it. She had to quickly slid of his lap again, because she was feeling the sudden urge to unwrap the package. she could tell Fitz was hesitant to touch her, he had been hesitant since he walked in the room. Since it was clear Fitz wasn't going to make the first move, Olivia reached down and grabbed Fitz's hand.

"You know you can touch." Olivia slid Fitz's hand down her body. Starting at her chest and moving slowly down her stomach, until she stopped just at the hem of her bottoms. Olivia didn't know what she was going to do next, she'd never down that before with a client. Normally they just took charge. Luckily before she had to make up her mind, Tony the bodyguard knocked on the door to inform them that their hour was up.

Olivia smiled at Tony and turned her attention back to Fitz. She bent over so her lips were at Fitz's ear. She felt a little boost, when they turned bright red. "You make sure to come back and see me." And with that, Olivia scurried out the door, before Fitz had a chance to get her name. her real name.

**So that concludes chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and chapter two is coming soon. Please leave a comment let me know how you like the story so far and maybe where you think it's going. I know most people won't like the fact that she's a stripper, but I wanted to write and Olivia and Fitz that are nothing like scandal Olivia and Fitz. So again please comment and continue reading.**


	2. Chapter Two: Hello Again (pt 1)

**Chapter Two: Hello Again (pt. 1)**

Olivia woke up to two tiny fingers stuck up her nose, and two more prying her eyelids open. Olivia groans and rolls over, only for the fingers to follow. Along with some added pressure on her chest.

"Kenzie stop."

"Kenzie..."

"Oatmeal!"

Olivia opened one of her eyes, to find her toddler sitting on her chest, with her arms folded and face scrunched in a scowl.

"Oatmeal." The little girl began to chant. "Oatmeal oatmeal oatmeal."

"Alright alright Jesus. Well you have to get off mommy's chest if you want oatmeal.

The little girl smiled in victory. Then climbed off her mother's chest to run back in the living and finish her cartoons.

"I'll have some too."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Olivia whipped her head around to the body lying next to her. "Quinn? When the hell did you get in my bed? How'd you get in my house?"

"Relax Liv. You weren't that tired last night. I came home with you last night when we left the club. I was too drunk to drive and you brought me home. And since I'm the one with the hangover, shouldn't I be the one with the memory lost?"

"Oh. Well damn you could have let her presence be known a little sooner."

"Well when you fondled me last night, I though you knew."

"I did not!"

"You keep telling yourself that, I must say though I quite enjoyed it. Quinn hoped out of bed, and slipped her sweatpants back on over her neon yellow thong.

"You know you better be glad I love you like a sister. Otherwise I would have a serious problem with you sleeping next to me half naked."

"And you better be gal I love you like a sister,otherwise I would've punched you in the vag for fondling me."

Olivia threw a pillow at Quinn, before burying her face into another.

"You didn't forget about tonight did you?"

"Quinn how could I forget? You've been talking about it for the past two weeks. By the way happy Birthday."

Today was Quinn's twenty sixth birthday, and for the past two weeks it was all she could talk about. The past two weeks it was nothing but planning for Quinn's birthday. Even though they were only planning for one fun filled day and night, Olivia wanted it to be special for Quinn. They planned on starting of with girls day with two other girls from the club; Tory, who both Quinn and Abby instantly bonded with. And Abby, who just recently started working at the club. Olivia thought she seemed too sweet and innocent, too much of a good girl, to be working at a strip club. But she, just like most of the other girls, had there reasons for working there. Besides, she was becoming a favorite with some of the regular clients. Mostly because she looked like a suburban housewife, and that turned on most of the men. If you curled her hair and put her in an apron, she looked just like the soccer mom at the PTA meetings. And if men couldn't get their wives to dress like Abby, then they would just come to the club and fantasize with Abby. Since she was a little quiet and shy, Olivia took it upon herself to take her under her wing.

So for the past two weeks, Olivia and Quinn planned her birthday. They planned a girls day, filled with shopping and plenty of pampering. Complete with a night out on the town at some of Quinn's favorite bars and clubs. To be honest, Olivia was looking forward to a night with just the girls. She loved her daughter, and loved to talk and play with her. But now and then she just wanted to be in company with people who didn't ask her to play tea or princess or shout oatmeal every five seconds. And if she had to watch Frozen one more time, she was gonna loose her mind.

After a shower and brushing her teeth, Olivia got dressed to make breakfast for McKenzie and apparently Quinn.

XXXXXXXX

"So honey I was thinking Ivory and green and the wedding colors. What so you think? I wanted something classic, but I don't want it to be traditional and boring. So I figured the ivory would give it the classic and traditional feel, but the green makes it modern lively. Honey?" Mellie sat at the table int he restaurant with Fitz, flipping through wedding books with her highlighter and sticky notes. "I got the idea from one of these books, I'll have to find it for you later. But anyway I was thinking we could have the entire wedding party in Ivory and green. Although we would have to find a shade of green that isn't horrendous . Maybe something like this." Mellie held up a color chart for Fitz. Maybe harlequin or chartreuse it's bright but not to bright. Honey? Fitz?"

"Huh? What?" Fitz asked, trying to snap out of his third daydream of the day.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am. Ivory and green...but not horrendous. Bright but not to bright, chartreuse. I'm listening." Fitz scooted his chair closer to Mellie's and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Keep going, I'm listening."

For the rest of their dinner, Fitz tried to pay attention to what Mellie was telling him, but once again he found hid mind straying elsewhere. It had been two weeks since Matt drug him to chocolate city. Fitz cursed the night he ever went, because ever since that night, he couldn't get one girl out of his head. Diamond, his little angered him that he had no idea why she was on him mind so much. Yes she gave him a hell of a lap dance, but she did that all the time, with lots of men right. That was her job. It wasn't anything special, just a dance. So why couldn't he quit thinking about her? The way she felt, her soft skin, her silky hair brushing past his face. The way she fit perfectly into his frame. Her intoxicating scent. Her laugh or the way her smile lit up the room. Since that night, Fitz had been battling with himself on whether he should go back to the club. _'She did tell me to come back and see her. But she probably says that to everyone. Dammit I should have gone back. Why didn't you get her name at least you idiot. SHIT!'_

"Fitzgerald!" Mellie had been calling his name for the past couple of minutes, after Fitz had once again zoned out on her. "Look I know you're a man and whatever, and wedding planning isn't really you're thing. But Fitz you could at least pretend that you want to help plan this wedding. You could at least act interested, instead of-"

"Look Mell I'm sorry. And you're right wedding planning isn't something I enjoy doing. So why don't you just make all the decisions, you're better at this stuff."

"No! No Fitz I am not planning this wedding by myself, because this is our wedding. Because I don't want you to just show up at the on the day, I want you to actually contribute. And to want to contribute in planning our wedding, not just because I told you to. If I wanted to plan this wedding by myself then-"

"Okay okay I get it, I'm helping. I'll help. I like your idea, i like the ivory and green idea."

"Good, because I've already fallen in love with it."

"You know Mell we're gonna have to wrap this up soon. It's almost eight and Matt is gonna be here to get me pretty soon."

"Yeah I know." Mellie rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you have to keep going out with him. Why can't he just plan a normal bachelor party?"

"Well you know Matt has always had the eye for flare and over the top dramatics."

"Well it seems to me that he should be more worried about getting his wife back, then spending all his time out with you and those pack of wolves you call friends."

"Mellie don't start."

"I'm not starting honey. It's just why could you pick some of the people form your work or some friends from the golf club, to be in the doesn't even like me, I don't know why you would want him in our wedding. Let alone ask him to be your best man. Matthew and his friends are all-"

"My friends as well. Besides I don't like your friend Becky whom you've only known for what a year. I've known Matt longer than I've known you, since middle school. And-"

"Oh don't I know it. It doesn't matter what the context of the conversation is, Matthew has to somehow remind my that he has known you longer. As if it matters, you're marrying me not him."

"Mellie don't-"

"I'm not starting, it's just I wish you were staying with me tonight, instead of with Matthew doing God knows what."

"Mellie we're just going to a bar and having a couple of drinks, and then-"

"And then he'll be right home before curfew, mom so no need to worry." Matt came up to the table , much to Mellie's dismay. It was no secret that Mellie and Matt didn't care for each other. She thought he was a child in a man's body. And he thought she was a stuck up, high maintenance, prude. The only agreed to being Fitz's best man, because he is his best friend. But that didn't stop him from trying to warn Fitz that he was making a mistake. he'd been trying to tell Fitz that ever since he met Mellie six years ago. It was just something about her that didn't sit well with Matt. Yeah sure she and Fitz got along on most days, and there was even days when he could tolerate being in Mellie's presence. She wasn't all bad, she just wasn't right for Fitz. Fitz wasn't the golf club, 'we owe the Henderson's a dinner' type of guy that Mellie needed. But Matt couldn't force Fitz to not be with Mellie, and he couldn't force Fitz not to marry Mellie.

"Matthew."

"Mellicent." Matt knew she hated being called by her full name. Just as he hated to be called Matthew.

Fitz had never been so happy to see Matt. He didn't feel like having dinner with Mellie, while pretending to care about what color the grooms pants were gonna be. All he wanted to do was go to whatever club Matt had in mind tonight, get drunk and let loose. He had had a tough day at work, and Mellie was doing nothing to ease his frustrations.

"So Mellie, as lovely as it was to see that face of yours, I'm gonna steal your prisoner... oops fiance. Fitz if you could, brake the shackles and meet me in the car outside." Matt turned to leave, patting himself on the back from the glare he got from Mellie. God he hated that woman.

"See you later Mellie." Fitz Kissed Mellie's cheek, and stood in attempt to flee. But Mellie grabbed him by the hem of his jacket.

""Fitz please don't let Matthew or whoever else is waiting on you get you in any trouble."

"Mell I told you we're just going to a bar, maybe two. I'll be home later tonight." Fitz once again kissed Mellie on the forehead, and left the restaurant without another word.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay everybody drinks up! And if you don't have one then take your ass to the bar or go home!" Olivia was standing on top of the table in the VIP section, holding Quinn's birthday cake in one hand, and a drink in the other. Olivia and Quinn were both friends with the owner of the club, so they always got special treatment whenever they came. Mostly VIP rooms, and free drinks. And tonight was no exception, Olivia got Quinn her favorite VIP section on the second level overlooking the entire club. She even managed to get them an open bar for the night. Needless to say, Olivia was taking full advantage of the open bar. As was Quinn, Tory and Harrison. Huck opted to take it slow, While Abby was still nursing her second drink. But Olivia didn't even know what number drink she was on. She was sloppy drunk, she as just at the stage where she was doing anything she wanted and not giving a damn. _'What the hell?" _She thought. _"Kenzie is at her grandparents house, and I didn't drive. _"Okay we are gathered here tonight, to celebrate the birth of that sexy ass bitch over there. Tonight is Quinn's twenty sixth birthday, and we are going to show her the time of her life. We are gonna get her fucked up to the max, only to regret it the next day. She only has four more years, until she becomes the old bitch in the club. So tonight forget the world, live it up, and hope that Abby finishes that drink before it evaporates. Anyway to Quinn may all your birthday wishes come true." Quinn trotted over to Olivia and blew out the candles on her raspberry chocolate cake. After two pieces of cake, and two glasses of champagne, Quinn was ready to dance again. She grabbed Olivia's hand, who then grabbed Tory, and the three of them made their way to the dance floor.

They made it to the dance floor together, but by time they found a spot to dance, they were short one. Tory had been caught by some beefy, bald guy in a tight shirt. So Olivia and Quinn danced together, which neither had a problem with. They had danced together plenty of times together before. Olivia felt Quinn grab her by the waist, and pull her closer to her. Olivia knew most of the time that when they danced like this, one of them was trying to catch the attention of someone else. Or to turn on a guy that they caught looking at them. Sure enough, When Olivia turned to face Quinn, she caught a guy at the bar staring quit intently at Quinn. So to help her friend get laid, Olivia started grinding her hips on Quinn slowly and sensually to the music. To them it was just harmless dancing with their best friend, but they both could tell the guy was about to explode. Especially when Olivia spun around, and bent over on Quinn, all while staring at the guy at the bar. Damn was she enjoying making hi squirm.

X

_'That can't be her. Who is playing this sick joke on me? Why does she have to be here?" _Fitz had been sitting at the bar for the past ten minutes watching Olivia grind on some girl on the dance floor. The buys were either on the dance floor, or caught in their own conversations, to notice Fitz practically drooling over Olivia. It was taking a bit of strength Fitz had not to run over to Olivia and pull her into his arms. And it wasn't helping that she was looking more sexier than the last time he saw her. Olivia was wearing a true definition of a little black dress. Her dress was backless and strapless only held together by a gold band around her neck, and stopped well above the knees. She had some of the highest heels Fitz had ever seen, her hair was pin straight, flipping in every direction, as Olivia swayed to the music. Fitz could tell that she and her friend were trying to impress some guy at the bar. All the while not knowing they were putting on a double feature. Fitz was seriously contemplating going over to Olivia, just then the guy from the bar finally got off his ass and made his way to the girls. He watched as Olivia quickly made her escape as the guy went straight to Quinn, and then he saw his chance. He had to go over to her before someone else got to her. And once again, Olivia stole his ability to think.

X

Olivia was making her way back upstairs to the rest of her friends, when she felt a pair of strong hands grip her hips. Any other time she would have been upset and offended by a guy being so bold with his advances. But these hands in particular felt familiar, she felt like she should know the owner of the hands with the strong grip pulling her towards him. Without hesitation, Olivia allowed herself to be pulled into a strong and firm chest. After grinding on him fr a few moments, Olivia turned to face him. A smile a mile long spread across Olivia's face, once she turned to face her mystery man. She immediately recognized him form the club two weeks ago. She had to admit that she thought he was gonna come back and see her, ad it stung a little bit that he never came back to see her. Maybe it was the fact that everyone came back to see her, and it was a little kick to her ego that he didn't. Or maybe it was that she found herself to be slightly attracted to him. Either way she wished he would have came back to see her.

"Well hello again stranger." Olivia snaked her hand around the back of Fitz's neck, to bring him closer to her. "Somebody didn't come back to see me." Olivia whispered in his ear, causing a stir in both of them.

Fitz lifted his head, to stare Olivia in the face. He got lost in her big brown eyes, when he tried to form a sentence. _'For fucks sake Fitz say something.'_ "Sorry" Was all Fitz could say, he was lost in the doe eyes staring back at him.

"I forgive you." Olivia practically moaned, before pulling Fitz back down to her, then connecting their lips. Olivia didn't know what came over her. Never had she been so forward with a guy, she was never the one to initiate anything with anyone. And now here she was, with her tongue down some guys throat, and she didn't even know his name. _'Olivia! Girl what the hell are you doing?! STOP!' _Olivia heard the voice in her head telling her to stop, but she also felt how good this man felt. And right now, this feeling was entirely too good to listen to that listen voice in the back of her head. The feel of his hands against her bare back, the tight grip he had on her hip, was all making Olivia melt in Fitz's hands. Olivia moaned as the hand Fitz had on her hip slid down to grab her ass. She knew she should stop. She knew that she should stop the moment she felt his erection pressing painfully in her stomach. She knew she should stop, but instead of making her listen to her head and stop. It was making her want him even more. And just as she as about to stop, Fitz pulled his mouth away from hers. He palmed her face in his hands, and just stared at her, both wondering who would speak first. Just as Fitz opened his mouth to speak Olivia did.

"Take me home..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't hate me! I hate cliff hangers too, but I really wanted to make this a two part, because I didn't want it to drag out. Part two will most like be uploaded tomorrow. I'm not really sure how often I will post, right now I'm just posting as it comes to me. But later in the future I will try to update at least once or twice a week. Please comment...**

**Until next time...**

**P.S. I have another story in mind that I plan on uploading soon. But don't worry I will still be updating this story. Stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter Two: Hello Again (pt 2)

**Chapter Three: hello Again (pt. 2)**

"Hurry." Olivia breathlessly moaned, as Fitz once again fumbled with the keys, dropping them to the floor. It would have been a lot easier if Fitz and Olivia weren't both intoxicated. Also the fact that Olivia couldn't keep her hands off Fitz, long enough for him to open the door, wasn't helping matters. They had left the club, earlier that night, neither informing their friends of their departure. And neither of them knowing where they were going. Since neither Fitz or Olivia drove that night, they opted to take a cab. A cab arrived fifteen minutes later, and instead of giving thecab driver either of their addresses, Fitz and Olivia just rode in the back seat making out, while the cab driver rode around town. After twenty minutes, of trying to get their attention long enough to let him know where to go, the cab driver had had enough. He stopped the cab, and pulled over on the side of the rode. After being forcefully removed from the cab, a loud and cackling Olivia and Fitz stumbled around for a while until they eventually found themselves back at Fitz's Loft. Neither of them knew exactly how they got to his loft, or what they were doing prior to getting there. But they were sure glad they had. Now if only Fitz could get his damn key in the door.

"Oh would you just give them to me." Olivia snatched the keys out of Fitz's hand, and began to check each on in the door. After a couple fails, Olivia was starting to think that this wasn't even Fitz's house. "Are you even sure this is you house? Why do you have so many keys?" Olivia laughed, when Fitz just shrugged his shoulders. She moaned, when Fitz's mouth found it's way to her neck. Fitz bit down on Olivia's skin just below her ear, and her hands reached behind her to run her fingers in his hair. After a moment more of sweet caresses, Olivia finally found the key, and practically burst the door down. Fitz was barely in the doorway, when Olivia hopped on him, knocking him back into the door. Fitz was surprised he caught her, and they both weren't in the floor right now. Olivia had no clue what was going on with her, she had no idea why she was attacking this man as if he was the last man on earth. She had never been the aggressor in any relationship. Many people thought that because of her job, and just the general way Olivia acts. They all assumed she was an animal in bed. Of course it was true, never had she been this forward with anyone. But never had she wanted anyone more than she wanted Fitz.

"Bedroom." Olivia whispered, just before she ripped off Fitz's shit, sending buttons in every direction. She caressed and kissed every inch of his exposed skin, as he carried her up the stairs and to his room. She really couldn't see his body because of the dim light in the hall and bedroom. But she sure could feel, and feel she did. She ran her hands downs Fitz's chest, across his back and anywhere she could reach. Once they made it to the bedroom, Fitz walked blind to the bed. Once he felt his legs hit his target, he playfully tossed Olivia on the bed. Olivia laughed at Fitz's playful roughness,and the aching between her legs, intensified.

"Take it off." Fitz demanded, standing over Olivia on the bed.

"You take it off-" Olivia barely got the words out her mouth, before Fitz grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped it to the gold band around her neck. "Well that's one way." Olivia joked, as she pulled Fitz down over her by his belt loops. Fitz feverishly connected their lips, and immediately his tongue sought out Olivia's. Fitz had no idea what it was about this woman that brought this animalistic need out of him. It was different than the slow sensual way he normally had sex. But he had to admit, it was a nice change, to have so much need and fever for someone. He loved that Olivia was able to bring out this part of him, a part he didn't know he was hiding.

Olivia reached down, to unbuckled Fitz belt. She was About to unbutton his pants, when Fitz gripped her hands one of his. "Not yet." He growled.

Olivia was about to protest, but then she felt Fitz's move to her neck. Then make their slow descent to where she needed them the most. Fitz trailed a line of wet kisses down Olivia's stomach, he paused when he got to the hem of her panties. He looked up at Olivia through hooded eyelids. The look of anticipation on her face was making the swelling of his erection painful. Fitz pulled Olivia's panties off with his teeth, and after a couple teasingly kisses and bites to her inner thigh, Fitz finally gave in to what the both were craving. Olivia threw her head back in ecstasy. Never before, had she been close erupting just by one quick lick on her femininity.

"Fitz." Olivia moaned. She didn't quite remember during what part of the night, that they had finally learned each others first names. Olivia let out a scream loud enough to wake the dead, when Fitz bit down on her sensitive skin. _'What is his deal with biting? Holy shit! What the hell s he doing down there?' _When the pain of pleasure came too much to bare, Olivia reached down and grabbed a handful of Fitz hair, at first it was to pull his head away. But with one flick of Fitz's tongue, she found herself pushing his face further into her.

Before Olivia could smother him, Fitz pulled her hands away and rose off the bed. He could tell that it angered Olivia, but he quickly dismissed her disapproval, and began to take off his pants. Olivia heard Fitz unzip his pants, and quickly looked down to see what she was in store of. Olivia's eyes grew twice as big, as she watched Fitz stroke his manhood proudly. He was huge! _'Holly fucking shit, where is he about to put that? Goddamn I ain't but so fucking big. King fucking Kong is gonna split me in two!'_

"Like what you see?" Fitz was getting harder and harder by the minute. Just the sight of Olivia lying naked on his bed, obviously checking him out, was exciting him.

"Where the hell do you think you're putting that?"

Fitz smirked, ignoring Olivia's question. He climbed back on the bed and over Olivia. Had it not have been for her liquid courage, she would've pushed him off of her a long time ago. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and gripped Fitz's shoulders, as he slowly slid inside of her.

"Fuck." They both moaned in unison. Fitz could tell, that Olivia was a little nervous, so he slowly pushed into her inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside. Fitz paused, and gave Olivia time to adjust. Olivia felt that he was waiting on her to tell him that it was okay to move. She opened her eyes, and gave his the most seductive smile he had ever seen.

She gripped his shoulders even tighter, as he started to move in and out of her. The pleasure was outweighing the pain in the most delicious way, and she found herself wrapping her legs around him to push and give him even more access.

"So tight." Fitz crooned in Olivia's ear, as he gripped her hips and held on for dear life. "Shit Liv." Fitz took Olivia's legs from around his waist, and hooked them in his elbow. He grabbed onto Olivia's shoulders and started pumping faster and faster. The only sound in the room of his grunts, and Olivia's screams egging him on.

"Harder!...Shit baby deeper!"

Fitz heard Olivia's demands, and happily obliged. He took her left leg, and put it on his new angle, had Olivia screaming even louder in pleasure. At this point he couldn't get any deeper.

"You gonna cum for me? huh?" Fitz growled, as he fought off his release.

"Yes!" Olivia shouted.

"Cum for me baby."

"Oh shit! I'm gonna...I'm...Shit... FITZ!"

"Olivia!"

** XXXXXX**

_'Olivia! Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving? I turned around and you were gone. I needed you, that guy was a dick! Apparently he just got out a relationship with his BOYFRIEND! Yes boyfriend! He wanted to fuck me so he could know if he was still gay or not! What the fuck! Right? Call me back.'_

_'Olivia it's Harrison. What's with ditching us. I thought you were the ring leader. Anyway call me. By the way Quinn is looking for you.'_

_'Libby it's mommy. I don't know if you were coming to get Kay Kay tonight, but your father and I want to keep her tonight. She was just having too much fun, trying to help your father put together her new doll house. Anyway so just come get her in the morning or we can bring her by. Okay love you. Oh and don't worry about clothes. Love you sweetie.'_

_'Okay Olivia this is my tenth time calling you, and I'm kind of getting pissed that I keep going to voice mail. I'm freaking out, because I went to your place and you weren't there. See this is why you don't split from the group, without telling anyone. You better not be in a ditch somewhere Olivia. Pick up the fucking phone. Olivia? I swear to God Olivia if your ass doesn't call me back. God dammit-'_

Olivia groaned, at the sound of her phone ringing yet again. And once again she let it g to voice mail, too tired to dropped her arm off the bed to get her phone. It wasalmost twelve o'clock the next day, and she and Fitz were still in bed sleeping. The had had sex into the early morning, neither could just get enough of each other. _'Oh shit!' _The events of last night were just now coming back to Olivia. _'Did I really sleep with someone last night?' _Olivia got the answer to her question, when she slowly crept one of her eyes open. _'Fuck' _This was not her bedroom._ 'Who the fuck did I sleep with? And what the fuck is he packing.' _Olivia thought, as the pain in between her legs, made it's presence known. A light snoring a soft moan, broke Olivia out of her thoughts. Olivia turned her head, and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hi." Olivia was the first to speak.

"Hi." Fits replied, still lying on his stomach, underneath the covers.

"This is awkward."

"That it is."

"I kind of don't know what to say."

"Hungry?" Fitz asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Food. Are you hungry." Just as the question left Fitz mouth, Olivia's stomach began to growl. Fitz laughed and Olivia covered her face in her pillow. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. How about I make us some breakfast, and then we can talk?"

Olivia didn't know what it was about him that made her feel so comfortable. Her mind was telling her to hightail it out of there. But the longer she stared in to those blue eyes, Olivia felt herself slowly slipping further and further away from her conscious. "Okay." The pair slipped out of the bed, and quietly got dressed on their side of the bed. Or at least they tried, but it was a little difficult to stay on their side, with their clothes being spread all across the room. Olivia was reaching down, to get her underwear off the floor, when something caught her eye. All the blood drained from Olivia's face, as she stared down at her wrist. Olivia blinked a couple times, hoping and praying she was seeing what was on her wrist. On Olivia's left wrist was a tattoo of _'Fitzgerald' _in cursive letters. Olivia screamed, effectively scaring the living daylights out of Fitz. He hoped off the bed clad in only his boxers, and turned around to Olivia, who only had on a bra with the sheets wrapped around her waist.

"What? What's wrong?" Fitz tried to get Olivia'z attention, but she just kept screaming, staring at her wrist. Fitz couldn't see what she was looking at, because he was still on his side of the room. "Olivia what is it?"

Olivia slowly turned around to face him, only to slap her hand over her mouth, to muffle her second scream. Fitz was still confused and was getting worried, until Olivia slowly raised her finger to point at him. At first Fitz didn't understand, then he slowly lowered his head and looked down at his body. "Oh shit." Was all Fitz could manage to say, as he starred down at his own new tattoo. Unlike Olivia's, Fitz's was huge. On his left side in big, bold letters was _'Olivia'_ going down his side in a vertical line.

"Shit." They both said in unison, staring at one another.

** XXXXXX**

_'Fitzgerald Grant this is the twentieth call I have made, not including the countless text and messages I left you last night. You have about ten minutes to either call me back or you better be walking through this door. What happened to a few drinks at a bar?! What happened to I'll be home latter tonight?! 'Don't worry Mel, I'm not gonna get into any trouble.' You remember that? Well Fitz honey you're in trouble. Because not only is it is now twelve o'clock in the freaking afternoon, and my husband is not home. But I haven't heard or seen him in- Fitzgerald I will not call again, you need to call me back.' _

Mellie hung up her phone, and threw it back on the couch. She had been up all night wondering where Fitz was. She knew this had to do something with Matt. It was always Matt._ 'He never liked me, he never liked me and Fitz's relationship. And now he doesn't approve of me marrying Fitz, and now he's trying to drive a wedge between us. That bastard.' _Mellie picked up her phone, but instead of calling Fitz once again, she dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?" Matt finally answered after the fourth ring.

"Mathew. This is Mellie-" Mellie heard a groan on the other end other the phone, and rolled her eyes.

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Fitz gave it to me. In case of emergency."

Matt chuckled. "Trust me Mellicent I'm the last person you want to call in case of emergency. Because I will hang up the phone."

"Well aren't you the charmer. Now I see how you snagged your wife. Or is it ex-wife now?"

"What do you want Mellicent?"

"I want my husband."

"And what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Well isn't he there? Isn't he with you?"

"Why the hell would he be with me?"

"Because he didn't come home last night Mathew, now where in the hell is my husband?"

"First of all Mellicent, Fitz is not your husband. Secondly Fitz is a grown man who can do whatever the hell he wants, and doesn't have to check in with the parole officer-"

"The hell he doesn't! We are engaged! We are getting married! Fitzgerald does have to check in with me."

"Look I'm sure if he wanted you to know where he was, he'd call and tell you. Or better yet I'm sure if Fitz wanted to see you, he'd be home. So why don't you just sit there like a good girl and wait for him to get home. Oh and Mellicent, don't call my phone again." Matt hung up the phone, wishing he could see the look on Mellie's face when he did. After hanging up the phone, Matt quickly called Fitz, only to get his voice mail.

_'Yeah hey Fitz, It's me. Listen I don't know where you are, but I know you're probably busy. Anyway man I just wanted to give you a heads up your witch on a broom id about to take flight. You might want to call her before she has half the cops in DC looking for you. Oh and when you do get home, you better be ready to tell me all the details.'_

** XXXXXX**

"Olivia." Fitz had been calling Olivia's name now for the past fifteen minuets, and each time he got the same response. Silence. "Olivia please just come sit down, and we can talk. Or i can make you breakfast like we said. Well lunch I guess."

Fitz sat on his couch, and watched as Olivia paced around his coffee table in front of him. He knew that she was freaking out, but all he could think about was how cute she looked when she was upset and thinking a bout something. And how sexy she looked in his clothes. Since Fitz had ripped her dress the night before, there was no way Olivia could put it back on. So instead Fitz loaned her a shirt and a pair of his sweatpants. They of course were too big, so she had to roll them up, and pull the string as tight as it would go. While the shirt almost fit like a dress on her, ending mid-thigh. Fitz on the other hand opted to just throw on some pajama bottoms.

"Olivia please come sit down." Tired of getting the silent treatment, Fitz got up from the couch and walked over to where Olivia was pacing. He stepped in front of her, and gripped her shoulders, effectively stopping her pacing. "Calm down okay? No more pacing." Fitz waited for a Olivia to nod, before he continued. "Good. Now I want you to remain calm, and have a seat. I'm gonna make us something to eat, and then we are going to sit down and talk. Then-" Before he could continue, Olivia cut him off.

"Fitz! how can you keep thinking about food right now? We have a major situation, we just had sex. And apparently at some point on our drunken adventures, we went out and got tattoo or each other's name-"

"Olivia, I said calm, and this." Fitz waved his finger in Olivia's direction. "This is not calm. Now like I was saying, I am going to make you something to eat, then we are going to talk. Then- You know what why don't we take it a step at a time huh?"

"Fitz this is not-"

"Shh." Fitz put a finger on Olivia's lips, gaining him a small smile. "I said eat first then talk. Okay?"

Olivia nodded her head. "Okay,"

"Good. But first I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Olivia asked, curious as to what he was about to ask her. Fitz reached down, and grabbed a first aid kit off the coffee table, that he had gotten during Olivia's pacing. He handed the kit to Olivia, who only looked at it with confusion.

"What's this for." Olivia asked.

"Well my back is stinging a little." Fitz turned around, and Olivia gasped.

"Oh my God. Fitz I am so sorry." Olivia covered her mouth, and tried to hold back her laugh as she looked at Fitz scratched up back. Starting at his shoulders, Fitz had four nail scratches on both sides of his back, along with little nail impressions that Olivia had left.

"You know it's a little hard to accept your apology with you laughing." Fitz teased, causing Olivia to laugh even harder. Fitz couldn't help but to laugh along with her. He was just glad she wasn't freaking out anymore, and he could put a smile on her face. Even if it was at his expense.

"You know, as much as I love seeing that smile on your face. Would you mind?" Fitz asked pointing to the first aid kit.

"Oh yeah right." Olivia pointed over to the couch, for Fitz to sit. As Fitz laid down on his stomach on the couch, Olivia took out some cotton balls and alcohol out of the kit. She poured a generous amount on the cotton ball and walked over to put it on Fitz back.

"Is that the alcohol or the hydrogen peroxide?" Fitz asked.

"Peroxide." Olivia lied, without missing a beat. Then she dabbed the cotton ball drenched on alcohol on Fitz back. She was a little caught off guard when Fitz yelled out in pain.

"Ahhh! Olivia!"

"Oh come on stop being a baby. I didn't hurt that bad." Olivia laughed.

"Well lets put some on your back and see how you like it." Fitz chuckled.

"I don't have scratches on my back." Olivia stuck her tongue out at Fitz. "Now turn around and be quiet."

"No. Get the peroxide." Fitz tried to get up off the couch, but Olivia sat on his back. Now he could still get up if he wanted, Olivia was not that big. But every time he tried to get up with her on his back, she would either push one of the scratches on his back, or just slap his back. Either way, it was enough to keep him still.

"Jeez you don't have to be so violent." Fitz teased.

"Then sit still." Olivia said triumphantly, as she dabbed the cotton ball on Fitz back. She couldn't hold back her laughs, as Fitz pushed his face further and further into the cushion as he yelled. Twenty minutes later, Olivia was done torturing Fitz, and let him get up to make them lunch.

** XXXXXX**

_'Fitzgerald this is it! I am not waiting for you to call me and I am not sitting in the freaking house anymore. I am coming to look for you! Fitzgerald? Fitz this is getting worse for you, because you are causing me to come out to look for my idiotic husband. I swear to God Fitz, when I find you I am going to unleash all holly hell down on you! Fitzgerald? Fitzgerald answer this fucking phone right now!'_

** XXXXXX**

About forty minutes later, Olivia and Fitz were sitting at his dinning table enjoying their lunch. Olivia didn't realize how hungry she was, until Fitz sat her food in front of her. After her first bite, Olivia practically had an orgasm. Fitz had made them wide rice with chicken, mushrooms, peppers and onions. Olivia had no idea what else was in it, and she didn't care, she just kept stuffing her food in her mouth. Unaware of the amusing way Fitz was staring at her.

"Holly. Fucking. Shit. This is so good." Olivia moaned, as she put another bite in her mouth. "This is literally the best thing I have put in my mouth." Fitz snorted, and bent his head as he tried not to laugh. Only then did Olivia think about what she said, and how it sound. "Oh you're real mature." Olivia slapped Fitz arm, but could help but laugh with him. Moments passed by, and Olivia continued to stuff her face, not realizing Fitz was watching her. When she finally did catch his gaze, she blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm stuffing my face-"

"No don't apologize. You're suppose to eat it. Really." Fitz assured her. "Actually I love to see a woman who knows how to eat. Her food that is. females that eat like birds and pick over their food really annoys me." If Fitz was being honest, it fucking drove him crazy. He hated cooking for Mellie, because all she did was pick over it, and then most f the time only eat a salad. Or when he would cook, he would make her substitute everything she deemed fattening. It was refreshing to just be able to cook, and then have someone truly enjoy it.

"So uh where did you learn to cook like this?" Olivia asked.

"My mom, and culinary school. I'm a chef." Fitz answered proudly.

Olivia smiled. "No shit? A chef?"

Fitz smiled at Olivia. "Yeah, what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing. It's just I didn't peg you for a chef. You look more like the business, wall street type. With your suits and your little ties."

Fitz laughed at Olivia, truly enjoying his company. "Well now I own a couple restaurants here and there. And even though now I'm mostly behind the scene, I'm still a chef at heart."

"Yeah I get that. Even though as you know I work at the club, I want to be a nurse. I'm actually taking taking class at Georgetown."

"Really?" Not that Fitz was surprised, he knew Olivia wasn't like all those others girls at that club. For some reason her knew she had a reason for being there.

"Yeah. That's kind of why I'm working at the club, is to pay for school. And bills...but hopefully I'll be able to graduate in two years."

"I really proud of you Olivia. Congratulations and good luck. I feel a little bit better knowing that If I find myself at a hospital in the future, you'll be there. I be sure to ask for you personally." Fitz winked at Olivia, and she almost melted in her seat. What the hell was it with this man, that just made her hot and bothered in the best ways imaginable. Olivia was just about to speak, when she heard her phone ringing in the other room. Quickly getting up from her chair, Olivia made her way into Fitz bedroom to get her phone.

When she emerged, Fitz was still at the table eating, waiting for her to return. He became a little sad when he looked at her face, he knew she had to leave.

"I'm sorry that was my mom with my-." Olivia stopped. She didn't think Fitz would be upset when he found out about McKenzie. But what did it matter anyway they weren't a couple right? "I gotta go. I guess we'll just have to have that talk latter."

Fitz rose form his chair, to walk her out. "Yes we will. And I'm gonna hold you to that." Fitz spoke once they reached the door.

"I hope so." Olivia offered him one more smile, before opening the door and making her exit.

Fitz waited until she turned the corner down the hall, before he went back inside. He walked back to the kitchen, immediately a little down, because Olivia was gone. It was now oh so much quieter, andFitz was not enjoying it at all. And more importantly her hated that Olivia had to leave, before they had their talk. But he was going to hold her to it, when she said they would have the talk.

Fitz walked back to the living room, and sat down to watch a little TV, hoping it would help take his mind off Olivia. And when that plan failed miserably, he opted to go clean his bedroom up, before he felt like l=not doing it. As he pulled the sheets of the bed, and picked up his discarded clothing, something under the bed caught his eye. He reached underneath the bed, and pulled out Olivia's wallet. Fitz smiled when he pulled put Olivia's license with her home address on it.

"I guess I'll be seeing you even sooner Ms. Pope."


	4. Chapter Four: This Is Goodbye

**Chapter Four: This Is Goodbye**

_"Okay, so I have officially decided that I'm gonna have to murder you now. Because it is now a brand new day, the sun is bright and the birds are singing. But you know what I still haven't heard back from my best friend, who is making me go crazy. You turning me into a creeper and a stalker, I didn't even call my ex's this much when they didn't come home. So yeah I'm gonna have to murder you, because you had me worrying all night without so much as a text. But if you call me back for once, I might be able to spare you another day. But seriously call me back please, I just want to make sure you're okay."_

Olivia was listening to yet another voice mail from Quinn. She couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's flare for the dramatics. She really didn't mean to have her worrying about her all night. But checking her voice mail and returning calls were the last things on her mind. She didn't think to check them, until she got in the cab, to go to her parents house. And only after they had been driving for a while, did she realize she didn't have her wallet. _'Shit' _She knew, she had to have dropped it, at Fitz, but she didn't remember how she got there last night. And she really wasn't paying attention to her surroundings when she left this afternoon.

When she got to her parents house, the cab driver let her go to the door to get his fare. Olivia walked slowly up the driveway, to the door. Dreading having to knock on her parent's door. She knew her mother wasn't going to just let her come in get McKenzie and leave. She knew she would have to explain why she didn't call her back last night. Then she would have to explain why she didn't go home last night, and where she slept. Since Olivia didn't think to swing by her place for a change of clothes, she still had on Fitz's clothes, and her high heels from last night. They were entire too big and obviously not hers. Luckily though the shirt was long sleeved, and concealed her new tattoo._ 'Ugh I already had a fucking headache! I just want to go home!' _It was now close to one in the afternoon, and Olivia was just now feeling the effects of her night of drinking. She didn't feel it at all last night, and this morning, she just had a little headache. But the aching between her legs, was taking over the pain of her hangover. But now, now her headache was in full swing. What she wouldn't give to be back in Fitz's bed sleeping, and not at her parent house. After ringing the doorbell repeatedly, Olivia remembered this wasn't some stranger's house, and walked in.

"Ma?" Olivia called out, walking past the foyer.

"I was wondering when you were gonna just come in. I don't remember the last time you knocked on anybody's door."

"So you were just gonna sit here and let the door ring?"

"Well I figured it wouldn't take you long to remember that this was your house too." Olivia's mother, Pam, was sitting in the living room, reading one of her many novels. Her back was turned to Olivia, so she hadn't seen her or her attire yet.

"Is that my baby girl?" Olivia's dad, Ben, walked out of the kitchen with a mug in his hand. Olivia's face lit up at the sight of her dad. Olivia loved her mother dearly, but anyone with eyes, could tell that she was a daddy's girl. She was his only girl, and Olivia never let him forget it. He still spoils her to this day.

"Hey daddy." Olivia walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Is this the new style?" Ben asked, pulling back from their hug. This caused Pam to turn around.

"Olivia sweetheart what in the world are you wearing baby?" She asked, after eyeing her daughter a couple times.

Olivia ignored her parents, and rolled her eyes. "Uh daddy do you have cab fare? I lost my wallet." Ben nodded, and walked outside to pay her cab fare. "So where's Kenzie?"

"In your old room napping. But she should be waking up now. I go and get her." Pam kept her eyes on her daughter, as she made her way to the stairs, only looking back once she'd reached them. Moments later, Olivia heard screaming, and caught her daughter just before she tackled her to the ground.

"Mommy!"

"There's my big girl." Olivia picked her up and spun her around, all under the watchful eye of her mother. "Did you have fun with grandma and pawpaw?" The little girl nodded, and put her head on Olivia's shoulder. Another beat passed, and Olivia finally decided to acknowledge her mother, who had been glaring at her for the past five minutes. "What Ma?"

"Did you have fun last night?" Pam vaguely asked, and Olivia new that wasn't what she wanted to ask.

"Yeah I did, but that's not what you wanted to ask me. You wanna get to it?"

"Okay, where did you sleep last night?" Olivia knew that's what her mother wanted to ask, but that didn't mean she had answer. "I only ask, because Quinn called last night, wondering if you were here. She said you left eh party last night, and didn't tell anyone. She also said that she went by your apartment, and called and left a bunch of messages but you never responded. She was worried about you. But judging by your clothes I can see you were in good hands." Pam smirked.

"Eww Ma please." Olivia wanted to end this conversation, so she went and sat in the living room, hoping to drown out her mother with the TV. But her mother wasn't done with the conversation as she had hoped.

"So who's your friend?" Pam asked, as she took a seat next to her daughter.

"Nobody."

"Mhmm, and I guess it was 'nobody' who gave you that bite mark on your neck."

"Ma!" Olivia quickly put her hand over her neck, and winced a little from the sting when she touched it.

"Oh come on Libby, you are obviously not a virgin." Pam pointed to McKenzie, who had fallen back asleep on her mother's lap. "And we use to talk about this stuff. I mean you came to me the day after you lost your virginity-"

"Ma please stop. We haven't had this talk in years, and especially not with daddy around."

"Oh please you know your father is somewhere in the study, eating those chocolates he hides in his book case. Now you're not leaving, until you tell what you did last night." Olivia signed, she knew her mother meant what she said. She would hold Olivia hostage, until she got what she wanted. So without any other choice, Olivia told her mother about last night, but leaving out a few parts. She told her Fitz's name, and that she danced with him at the club. But she left out the part about him being married, and how and where they really met. Her parents didn't know about her job at the club. Olivia never wanted to see their parents disappointed faced, if they ever found out about what she did. So she told them that she got a job as a waitress at an upscale restaurant, and the tips were good. And of course she left out the part, about getting his name tattooed on her. After she was finished, she looked at her mother, who was just sitting there taking it all in.

"Well baby I don't know what to say. I mean I don't know why you were so scared to tell me that. I mean yes, you know how I feel about premarital sex, but I forgot about that the second you spit this one out." Pam pointed to McKenzie again, who now had her head on Olivia's chest, with her mouth hanging open and snoring lightly. Olivia laughed, and closed her mouth, only for it to fall aback open. "Look baby, I know you feel a little ashamed, but you have to need to. So you went out got a little tipsy and had fun. Your nit the first woman to have a little fling and you certainly won't be the last. And trust me baby I get it. You sometimes you just have that itch, you know. And believe me, your father and I weren't that innocent back then either-"

"No, you can stop."

"I mean we both knew were gonna get married, we were basically an old married couple before we even walked down the aisle. So we fooled around a little bit-"

"Ma please. Stop."

"I mean we didn't actually have intercourse, until our wedding night. But your father has his ways of pleasuring-"

"Ma! Stop I don't want to hear about you and daddy having sex! Jesus Christ."

"Well how do you think you got here?"

"The stork. That's what daddy told me when I was five, and I still believe it. I don't wanna know about you having sex, that's just gross."

Pam rolled her eyes, and got back on track. "So this fella, are you going to see him again, or was this a onetime thing?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Well how complicated can it be? You either wanna see each other or you don't. And since you haven't been able to walk right since you got here, I'm gonna go on a limb and say it's not the sex that's complicated. So what's the problem?"

"Oh my god Ma please stop. I'm begging you right now. And it's not that simple. But he did say that he wanted to talk about...about whatever this is between us. But I don't know. I don't even know his number, I don't know his name. I don't even know where he lives!"

"Well didn't you spend the night with him? Baby how tipsy where you?" Pam laughed, she could always find the humor in any situation. This was a trait that sometimes annoyed Olivia.

"Well mama this has been fun and all, but I think I should get her home." Olivia rose up off the couch, with McKenzie in her arms.

"Okay baby. You should take your father's car, you don't have money for a cab or Key Kay's car seat. Give me a hug and don't leave without saying goodbye to your father, you know how he gets." After saying her goodbyes, Olivia headed out with a still passed out McKenzie and headed home.

** X**

_'Well Fitzgerald you had better be thanking your lucky stars, because you are better be thanking baby Jesus himself that I didn't find you last night. But you know what today is a good day, it's gorgeous outside, and I don't want to start my day off bad. And I have calmed down considerably since my last couple of messages. But you know what as soon as you get home, we are going to have a serious talk about your commitment in this marriage. Because right know I'm the only one trying to make this work, and that just won't do. I refuse to be the wife that- you know what I can feel my anger rising yet again, so I'm gonna go before- hurry home honey we have much to discuss.'_

_'God that woman is fucking crazy.' _Fitz sighed to himself, as he listened to Mellie's messages from early this morning. "Come on Matt open the door." Fitz banged yet again on Matt's door, feeling himself becoming impatient.

"Keep your dick in your pants I'm coming." Matt yelled on the other side of the door, before he swung it open. "Well if it isn't Casanova himself in the flesh doing the walk of shame. Get in here you slut." Matt laughed, as Fitz pushed him out of the way. He followed him to his den where Fitz grabbed his scotch and poured himself a glass. "Well I would ask you about last night, but I already think I know the answer." Matt sat on the couch across from Fitz. "How was she?" Fitz smirked, and took another sip of his glass.

"Damn that good. She must be, to have you grinning like the Cheshire cat. Who was she?"

Fitz cleared his throat, and prepared himself for whatever was about to come out of Matt's mouth, after he told him Olivia's name. "Olivia." Fitz simply replied.

"Olivia? Who's that? Do I know her?"

"Olivia...from the club."

"What club?"

"Holy fuck Matt, Diamond, from Chocolate City-"

"Holy fucking shit Jesus Christ! You banged a stripper?!"

"You don't have to be so fucking crude, it wasn't like that."

"How the hell did you pull that off? She wouldn't even give me the ass, and I know I look better than you." Fitz couldn't help but laugh. It didn't matter the situation, he could always count on Matt to bring the humor out of the situation. "Well come on, don't hold out on me now. How was it? How was she? It had to be good. A girl as fine as that can't be bad in bed, its physics."

"Physics huh?"

"Yeah. So how was she?"

Fitz sighed, and smiled. "Best sex of my life."

"Shit I knew it! You lucky bastard! God I hate you so much."

"Yeah, but I have a problem."

"Who Mellie? Man fuck her, she is irrelevant right now."

"No it's not her, I haven't even thought about Mellie."

"Good man. So what the hell is wrong with you then? You just banged a hot piece of ass- You're the male version of Stella. You got your groove back, this isn't the time for sulking."

"I'm not sulking I just- I think I'm falling for her."

"The fuck you mean falling for her? Was the ass that good? Damn, you spent one night with her."

"I know, I know. But it's just something about her you know. Every time I'm with her, I just feel- I don't know, it's just when I'm around her, I'm the man I use to be. The man I was before I met Mellie. Not this fucking golfing county club, Polo and striped shorts douche."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"You knew what I mean right? I mean all that's stuff is Mellie, and the bad thing is that I don't know when she changed or when she changed me. When we first met, she was the complete opposite of what she is now. I mean she use to drink grocery store wine out of a box, she use to eat fast food burgers just about every night. And she actually dressed her age! Now everything has to be imported and expensive, she eats like a fucking rabbit, and she dresses like my mother. I mean what the fuck? She's not that carefree, loving girl I met five years ago."

"Yeah I know what you mean. And I know I joke and talk about her all the time, but to be honest, when you first got together, she wasn't all that bad. I still didn't like her, but now I just can't stand her."

"I know I sound petty and shallow talking about the way she dresses and eats, but that's not all-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. So about Olivia, you really like her huh?"

"Yeah I do." Matt watched as a smile a mile long spread across Fitz's face. "But I don't know if she would want to you know take this any further. She probably thinks I'm some dirty pig that goes around cheating on his fiance. She kind of freaked out this morning, about me being engaged. But she calmed down soon after, but still."

"Well Fitz I'm gonna go ahead and pull a card that I've been holding onto for quite some time now. I was waiting for the right time to use it, and my friend I think this is it." Matt could tell Fitz didn't know what he was talking about, so he just kept going. "Five months ago, you came up to my doorstep in the pouring rain. You remember that night?" Fitz nodded his head, seeing where this was going. "You came up to me doorstep pissed off at Mellie, because you tried to break it off with her and she wouldn't get the picture. You got drunk, then told me all about how you just couldn't take it anymore, and you tried to break it off. You then told all about how she told you it was just the stress from your job, and that you didn't mean what you said. Then she somehow turned all of the problems in your relationship on you, and you got in a fight then stormed out. Then the next morning you got a call-"

"She called my fucking dad. Crying and telling a shit load of lies. She called my sick dad, in the fucking hospital."

"Exactly. Well anyway long story short you sobered up at my house, then said you were going home. And when I tried to stop you, you just kept going and told me not to mention it again. And I haven't until now. Because that was pre-happy Fitz. You were not this person five months ago, and I don't want to see him go away again. So you need to muster up whatever feelings you had five months ago that made you realize you didn't want to marry the wicked witch of the west, and you need to break things off with Mellie for once and for all. Now I don't want you to feel like I'm bullying you in anyway, because I' not. I'm just saying what the voice in the past two years, since you got engaged. Now this Olivia girl even though I don't know her, and you just met her, she seems like she's good for you. I mean you haven't stopped grinning since you got here, and every time someone says her name it gets even bigger. So you know what you need and want to do, is to cut Mellie off and secure Olivia."

"You know if you listen to half the shit you tell me, you wouldn't be in deep shit with you wife."

Matt smirked. "Yeah I know. But don't worry about that, I'll get her back in due time. You just get the hell out of here and go get your woman."

** X**

Fitz had every intention of going over to Olivia's but he decided to go home first for a change of clothes. He hadn't been to his apartment for a long time so he forgot that the majority of the clothes there were mostly sweatpants, and t-shirts. And he didn't want to go over to Olivia's unannounced, in baggy sweats, when he asked her for a chance. He knew Mellie would be gone, since today was the day she normally worked out with her trainer. They normally worked out four a couple of hours, so Fitz had plenty of time for a shower and to get changed then make his way to Olivia's.

Fitz was standing under the spray of the shower, washing off the weight off the world. He had been in the shower for almost thirty minutes, and during that time all he could think about was Matt's words.

_'You need to muster up whatever feelings you had five months ago that made you realize you didn't want to marry the wicked witch of the west, and you need to break things off with Mellie for once and for all.'_

_'Now this Olivia girl even though I don't know her, and you just met her, she seems like she's good for you.'_

_'Get the hell out of here and go get your woman.'_

"My woman. My woman." Fitz had to admit that every time he referred to Olivia as his woman, he got a twitch in his pants. He would love to one day claim Olivia as his. He felt like his whole life he had been missing something, something that made him whole, and to be without just didn't make sense. Thinking about Olivia, caused his mind to drift to last night. And before he knew it, he was grunting as he stroked himself in the shower, thinking about Olivia spread out naked in his bed.

"Ahhh? What the fuck?!" Fitz had been so caught up in the shower that he didn't hear the door open and close downstairs. Now he was staring back at Mellie with a now empty pitcher, of cold water, in her hand. "Well the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Don't you dare yell at me Fitzgerald! Where the fuck have you been since yesterday fucking night?!" Mellie threw the glass pitcher at Fitz, but he ducked and she missed and it shattered in the pitcher shattered in the shower.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Fitz got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, without cutting off the water. He was just stunned, and had no idea what the hell was happening.

"You're what the fuck is wrong with me? I can't believe that you have been out all night, and then not even call me after I leave you countless messages!"

"I am a grown ass man, I don't have to answer to you. Now you need to take your ass somewhere out of my presence before I lose my temper."

"You think I give a fuck about your little temper tantrums huh? You answer my goddamn question where the hell have you been? You are my husband you should have been home with me, not doing God knows what with those idiot friends of your!"

"First lets get one thing straight, last time I checked we haven't walked down any aisle. I am not your husband, we are engaged. I am your fiance, and you keep it up, and I won't be that anymore. Secondly like I said before, I am a grown man a grown man who has the right to go out, which is-"

"You know what I'm so sick of hearing about how you're a grown man I'm sick of it. Because you may have the dick of a grown man, but baby you're a boy. You. Are. A. Fucking. Boy. You walk around sulking and mad at the world, you go around acting like you're a fucking college student. Drinking and partying all night long with girls half your age, who only want you for the night. You're just like you're fucking fa-"

Mellie didn't get to finish her sentence, because Fitz had grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. Not so that he was hurting her, but just so that he got her attention, to know that he was serious and about to get pissed. "You won't finish that sentence if you're as smart as you like to think you are." Fitz let go of her arm, and walked over to the cabinet to get his boxers. He puts them on, and as he sits up he sees Mellie in the mirror and he can tell by the look on her face, that she is not finished. And by the look on her face, she is about to explode.

"Fitzgerald." She forces through a clenched jaw. "What the fuck happened to your back?" Before Fitz can answer, it was as if a light bulb went off in Mellie, and she finally could see. Fitz watched her eyes traveled downward, and her head cocked to the side. He knew exactly what she was looking at. In all his anger, he had forgotten about it himself, and he supposed the fact that she was blinded by rage, she hadn't seen it before now. "Who. The. Fuck. Is. Olivia?! You fucking bastard!" In the next instant, Mellie was throwing herself on fist. She was punching and slapping at him. Fitz tried to grabbed her hands and restrain her, because the way he was feeling right now, she had about one more time to lunch him, before he lost his fucking mind.

"Mellie goddammit! Stop!" Fitz was finally able to grab Mellie's arm, before she delivered another punch to his face. "Listen you fucking bitch! You got one more fucking time to put your hands on me! I have never hit a woman in my life, but your ass is fucking pushing it! I only have but so many buttons you can push before I lose my fucking mind!"

"Fuck you Fitz! You fucking weak bastard! I cannot believe I wasted five fucking years of my life on you!"

"Well you know what, I can help you out with that." Fitz still had a hold on both of her wrist, and he yanked her out of the bathroom and into the walk-in closet. Once he got inside, he let go of her arms and she fell back onto a small sofa bench. "You won't have to waste anymore of you time Mellie and I'll make sure of it. You have exactly two minutes to get as much of your shit as you can and get the hell out of my house."

Mellie sat on the bench dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what Fitz just said. Sure he had threatened to leave in the past, but never has he tried to kick her out. Just then, Mellie looked up at him as he eyed his watch to keep track of the time. She could tell that she had gone too far, and needed to reign him in quickly. "Fitz-"

"I don't know why you're still sitting there. You've already wasted thirty seconds." Fitz stood leaning up against the door frame, keeping his eye on his watch.

"Fitz you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm dead serious. I paid for this house, this is my house, and I want you out now. And you better be glad I'm giving you the chance to get some clothes, considering everything in this damn closet you bought with m money."

Mellie got up from the bench, and made her way over to where Fitz still stood by the door. "Fitz, honey, lets just talk about this okay? Come on we both said things we didn't mean, and I'm willing to forgive you for the things you have said. And I'm also willing to forgive you little lapse in judgment last night. I get it, you were drinking and got carried away. And don't worry about your little ink problem, those things can be removed."

_'Is she fucking serious?' _Fitz thought.

"So how about we just go to that restaurant you love so much and have an early dinner. Huh how does that sound?" Mellie asked, as she stroked Fitz bare arm, smiling up at him as if the past half an hour never happened.

"It sounds like you're a fucking lunatic. Listen to me Mellie and I want you to listen to me good. It. Is. Over. Between. Us. I no longer want to be in this relationship, I will not marry you. So you may not have not have meant what you said, frankly I don't give a good goddamn. But I meant every word, including the part when I told you you had two minutes to get you shirt, which was up twenty six seconds ago. So you should have been packing, but now it's too late. It's time for you to go."

"Fitz come on I know you didn't mean that."

"You see Mellicent that's where you're wrong." Just then, Fitz grabbed Mellie by the arm, and guided her out of the room, with Mellie kicking and screaming. Once they reached the stairs, Fitz picked Mellie up and tossed her over his shoulders. He took the stairs slowly, because Mellie was still yelling and punching at his back, he didn't want to lose his footing and send both of them sown the steps. Mellie was lucky that Fitz wasn't a violent man, because right now he had half the mind to toss her ass down the steps when he first picked her up. Fitz got to the door, and after picking up her purse of the foyer table, he opened the door and put Mellie on the steps.

"Get the fuck off my property."

"Where the hell do you think I'm gonna go!"

"That's not my problem to worry about anymore Mellie. I tell you what you could do though. It get your ass in that car that I'm gonna let you keep, and drive it all the way over to that trailer park that I found your ass in. Now get the hell off my property and that's the last time I'm gonna tell you." Fitz turned on his heel, there were already a couple neighbors in their yard, who had undoubtedly say the show. And since he was still only in his boxers, he didn't want to give them anymore of a show. Fitz was heading over to the kitchen to get a drink, when he heard glass shattering.

"That fucking bitch!" By the time Fitz made it outside, Mellie was already in her car speeding away. Fitz didn't even feel the glass, from his front door, digging into his bare feet. All he saw was red.

** X**

**Sorry to cut you off there, that was just to get Mellie out of the way. I don't remember who mentioned it, about Olivia being the side chick, yeah I hate when she has to be the side chick too, so I didn't want to make her one. But anyway as always comment; do you think Fitz was harsh on Mellie? lol I had fun writing that scene, I really had to debate on whether or not she actually did have a trip and fall on the steps lol. So in the next chapter Fitz will finally meet McKenzie, comment on how you think that's gonna go. **

**Until next time...**


	5. Chapter Five: new Beginnings

**Sorry for the tardiness, but hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter ;)**

**Chapter Five: New Beginnings**

"I'm just glad that you're not out dead somewhere in a ditch." Olivia laughed once again, at Quinn. She had come over shortly after Olivia got home, and they had been talking ever since. Olivia apologized for leaving the club and the party without telling anyone, and having Quinn worry about her all night. And Quinn graciously accepted her apology, only in turn for some good wine and every detail of last night. So for the past hour Olivia told Quinn about everything that happened last night, leaving out not details. Olivia told Quinn about how she first met Fitz, she told them how he was at the bar last night. And how he just started dancing with her and the next thing she knew they were kissing. She could tell her much about what happened after that, because honestly she couldn't remember. Bits and pieces were coming to her, but she still had some problems remembering events before they got to his apartment. Now they were sitting on Olivia's balcony, talking while drinking wine and smoking.

"Well I should still be mad at you, but I guess I'll let it go. I know how it is when you just need to go every once in a while. And I can't stay mad at you for getting yours. Besides, with the way you've been glowing I'd say Mr. Fitzgerald was good for you. Bitch I haven't seen you smile that big since Butterball was born." Olivia blushed, and shook her head. She wanted to tell her friend that she was wrong, that she wasn't smiling because of Fitz. She wanted to tell her that she hadn't thought about him ever since she left his apartment. She could tell her that she had wished he would come and see her again, she was certain he had her wallet, and a part of her thought maybe she left it on purpose because she wanted an excuse to see him again. But whatever the case was, whether he made her smile a mile long or not, it didn't change the fact that he was engaged, and therefore unavailable.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia coyly changed the subject, as she took Quinn's cigarette out of her hand and put it to her lips. "You know this is a really bad habit."

"Yeah, I know. Now stop trying to change the subject." Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so how was it?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

"What?"

"You heard me. Come on dish. I told you every detail, or I don't forgive you. That was the deal."

Olivia blushed, as she took another sip of wine. She and Quinn always had this type of relationship. They were like sisters ever since they met. They talked about any and everything, so it shouldn't have been shocking or embarrassing, at Quinn's question. Olivia had shared plenty sex stories; including her first time, to the night McKenzie was born. But for some reason, she was blushing at the thought of telling Quinn about Fitz.

"Come on Olivia you know I will wait all day."

Olivia looked over at Quinn, and after a long sip of her wine, she finally began talking. "It...It was the best sex I have ever had." Olivia watched as Quinn's eyes grew twice as big and her mouth drop open.

"Shit Olivia that good? You've never said that about anyone. What was so special about this one?"

Olivia shrugged. "I really don't know. It was just different. I mean the first time it was hurried and fast, not rushed but just fast. And there was nothing wrong with it, I love rough sex. But then after the first time, he picked me up, and carried me in the bathroom. Then he sat me on the counter, and ran some water in the tub. Then he came back and got me off the counter, and thank God because I wasn't sure if I could walk just then." Olivia laughed, as she gave Quinn her cigarette back. "Then he out me in the tub, and got in behind me. I thought he wanted to have sex in the tub, but he just held me. Then he massage my shoulders and ended up giving me a full body massage. Afterwards, he dried us both off, and we got back in bed. We had sex all..night..long. But it wasn't like the first time, you know. It was slower and more sensual. He took his time, with every kiss and touch. I can't explain how good it felt to have his lips on me. And I have never had sex with anyone like that before, someone who really took the time to take care of me first you know? And let me tell you, no one has ever gone down on me the way that man does."

"You lucky bitch!" Quinn threw her napkin at Olivia, while she laughed. "I fucking hate you! You always get the good ones."

"Well not all the time." Olivia said, think of the one bad seed.

"So what about Mr. Superpowers, you gonna see him again?"

Olivia thought for a second. She really wanted to see Fitz again, but could she? He was engaged, he's getting married. Olivia had never been a cheater, nor has she ever been the other woman, and she didn't want to start now. "I don't know Quinn, it's complicated. I mean the man is engaged, he has a freaking fiance. I know how it feels to be screwed over, and I swore that I would never make anyone feel the way I did. But now look at me."

"Well how in love can they be? I mean it's obvious he has a little something for you."

"Quinn we only spent a night together. It was just a one night stand."

"Oh please Olivia that's bull and you know it. When was the last time you had a one night stand, and the guy massaged and bathed you? One were you're damn near making love, and not just fucking each other's brains out? And then the next morning instead of showing you the door, he gives you some of his clothes, and makes you lunch. And not just a sandwich, or a fucking pop-tart, no he actually uses his stove-"

"Well he is a chef."

"That's beside that point. The point is, that you two have feelings for each other. And I think you should figure out exactly what they are, and what it could lead to. So you need to have that talk he was wanting to have with you. At least give him that, you never know what will happen."

Olivia took Quinn's words to heart. She truly listened, and thought about what she was saying and it all was true and made sense. And she was right, she didn't know what would happen. And she would never find out, if she didn't at least try to figure out what this was between them. Olivia nodded her head. "I know, you're right. And I will talk to him eventually, but I'm just not ready. I mean I have no idea what I would even say to him."

"Well of course you're nervous, but you just better not let your nerves get the better of you."

"Olivia nodded her head again, Quinn really did give the best advice. As Olivia reached for the bottle of wine on the small round table, she quickly remembered and part of the story that she didn't tell Quinn. "Oh, and there's something else I kind over left out of the story."

Quinn arched her eyebrow at Olivia. "What?" Olivia didn't speak, but just rolled up the sleeve on her sweater. Quinn choked on the smoke from her cigarette, as she looked at Olivia's new tattoo on her wrist. "What dick that good?" Quinn playfully scolded.

"I know I know. But we were drunk, and I hardly remember that night yet alone getting tattoos."

"Wait, tattoos? As in more than one?"

"Yeah. He has my name tattoo on his side in these big ass bold letters. I have no idea how he's gonna explain that to his fiance."

"Well maybe he won't. Maybe he'll just tell her the truth, and tell her that he got him a fine piece of ass last night."

"Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes, mostly because she knew Quinn was serious." I cannot deal with you right now."

Just as Quinn was about to respond, there was a knock on Olivia's door. Olivia got up to answer the door, with Quinn trailing behind her.

Olivia opened the door, and gasped as she saw Fitz standing there, with his hand raised as to knock again, and her wallet in the other. She didn't know why she was so stunned to see him here. She knew in the back of her mind, that he was going to come by, she knew somehow she would eventually see him again. So why now that she'd getting what she wanted, she's getting her chance to see him again, why can't she open her mouth? Why can't she breathe just by looking at him? Say something you idiot!

Sensing Olivia wasn't going to talk anytime soon, Quinn decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Quinn." She extended her hand, and Fitz graciously accepted.

"Fitz, It's nice to meet you Quinn." Quinn found herself blushing, and almost fainted, when Fitz gave her his signature half smile. Fitz glanced over at Olivia, who had yet to say anything, then turned back to Quinn. "It's nice to meet you. I came by to talk to Olivia, but it doesn't look like she's gonna say anything for a while."

Quinn chuckled. "I think you're right about that. So since she's not going to let you in, I will." Quinn stepped aside, and let Fitz to come in. Fitz hurriedly walked into the apartment, before Olivia came out of her daze and shut the door on him. Fitz walked inside and headed for the living room, and before she could walk, Quinn grabbed Olivia by the arm and took to the side. "Olivia I need you to listen okay. Look I know this is a little different for you, and you're out of your comfort zone right now. But I need you to get it together, and talk to this man. And when I say talk, I don't mean just let him do the talking. Remember what we said on the balcony, and give this a chance, or at least figure out what this is. You're always playing things too safe, and sometimes you just need to let loose. And this is your let loose moment, so get out there a fuck shit up okay?" Quinn didn't wait for Olivia's response, she knew she was listening to her. "It was nice meeting you Fitz, maybe next time we'll get to speak more."

Fitz was still standing in the living room, watching the girls. "Nice meeting you too." Just as the door closed behind Quinn, Fitz turned his attention back to Olivia. "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia shocked both herself and Fitz, when she finally spoke.

"Hi." Fitz repeated, not knowing what else to say.

Olivia smiled at the awkwardness. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we would have that talk didn't I?"

"You did."

"I did."

Olivia slowly made her way to the living room. "So is this what this is? The talk."

"I was hoping it would be. And I also brought you your wallet."

Olivia looked up at Fitz, and he stared back at her. Both content with just standing and staring at one another.

"Would you like something to drink? I really only have wine, water and, apple juice."

Fitz chuckled and looked at his watch. "Well its five o'clock somewhere."

Olivia walked into the kitchen and returned with a new bottle of wine and two glasses. She found Fitz sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. It felt so natural to have him in her house, sitting on her couch and causally flipping through the channels, while she brought them drinks. It felt as though this was a routine they had been doing forever.

"Here you go." Olivia gave him his glass, and sat down beside him.

"This is really good."

"Thanks, it sort of a hobby me and my dad have. He started collection when I was a teenager, and he would sneak and let me taste when my mom wasn't looking. And as I got older, the obsession just got worse. It's the only expensive guilty pleasure I allow myself."

Fitz smiled, and just watched as Olivia closed her eyes and savored her wine. "What?" She asked, when she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.

"You're beautiful." Olivia shook her head, and looked down in the lap. Fitz reached over, and brought her head up, whit a finger to her chin. "Don't you think you're beautiful?" He asked, in a soft tone.

"Fitz." Olivia sighed and moved from his grasp. "What are we doing?"

"I'm trying to show you how beautiful you are."

"No I mean really. I meant about us, I meant what are we doing here and last night? You're engaged."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Olivia frowned in confusion. "What do you mean I don't have to worry about it? Obviously I do. You're getting married and I just spent the night in your apartment."

"I mean things can happen, engagements can be broken."

Olivia's eyes grew twice as big, as the wheels started turning in her head. Had she broken them up, had his fiancé found out about what happened? 'Oh God, I'm a home wrecker.'

Fitz saw the wheels turning in Olivia's head, and tried to stop the train wreck he knew was coming. "Olivia before you say anything-"

"Oh my God, I did this. I broke up your engagement. I've become one of those women I hate." Olivia got up from the couch, and started pacing.

"Olivia no this had nothing to do with you." Fitz though before he continued. This had little to do with Olivia, he had already knew he wanted to leave Mellie, Olivia just sped up the process. "Okay maybe it had a little to do with you but-"

"Oh my God, she must think I'm some kind of whore-"

"Olivia stop, we both know that isn't true." Olivia stopped pacing, and looked over at Fitz who was now sitting up on the couch. "Now I had planned on leaving her for a while now. Even if I had never met you, I never saw myself marrying her. I've known that I didn't wanted to marry her for a while now. But you just- you just sort of opened my eyes. You let me see what I had was not what I wanted. And I didn't know what I wanted before, but now I do."

"Fitz." Olivia knew what he was going to say.

"I want you Olivia."

"Fitz..."

Before she could say anything else, Fitz was standing in front of her. He held her with a hand on the small of her back, and the other cupping her cheek. He brought her face up to look at him. "I. Want. You. Olivia."

"You-you just met me."

"I know, and already you have me mesmerized. Ever since the very first time I met you, you were all I could think about. I'd try to focus on anything besides you, and eventually you would find some way to sneak back into my thoughts."

"Fitz that's just lust- it was just-"

"Stop." Fitz put his thumb over Olivia's mouth, stopping her words. "Don't try to lower and belittle us. It wasn't just a one night stand, you and I both know better. I felt it and I know you did too. I can tell by the way we both lose our breathes, when we're around each other. How we can't find words to say. How we connect and click together. I feel it Olivia tell me you do too."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Fitz we're too different. I mean how would we work? You're a businessman, and I'm a stripper." Olivia chuckled, but it wasn't humorous. She pulled out of his grasp, but didn't go far. He was still blocking her from leaving, so she just backed up against the wall to put some space between them. "I shake my ass for a living, I'm not the woman you think I am."

"I know who you are. You're Olivia Pope, the 24 year old nursing student, with a beautiful smile."

Olivia blushed, and put her head down. "Fitz you just got out of a relationship."

Fitz nodded, slowly closing the gap between them. "I did."

"And now you're trying to jump into another?"

"With you, yes. I was hoping to."

"Why?"

Fitz resumed his earlier hold on her, with on hand on her back and the other cupping her face. "Because after living in the dark for so long, and finally having the light turned on. You realize that if you want something, and you have to opportunity too, you don't just let it slip away. And I have no intentions of letting you slip away."

"Fitz I-"

"Tell me you feel it Olivia." Fitz leaned down, his lips grazing hers. "Tell me." He whispered, his lips slightly grazing hers. "Tell. Me."

"I feel it too." Olivia whispered out, before Fitz crashed his lips down on hers. She moaned at the feel of his lips on hers, and brought her fingers to tangle in his hair. The kiss was slow and deep, a duel between tongues and limbs. Fitz gripped her hips, and pushed her further in the wall. One hand fell down to grip her behind, while the other snaked around her neck, bringer her closer and deepening the kiss. Just as Fitz brought his hand down, to message Olivia's breast, she heard her phone ringing in her bedroom. Thinking it might be her parents calling about the car, she reluctantly broke the kiss. "I need to get that."

"Hurry back." Fitz kissed her on more time, then let her go. He stood in the same spot, until he heard her bedroom door open and close.

Once he heard Liv's bedroom door open and close, Fitz returned to the couch. He had been so caught up in the latest news scandal that he didn't realize that it had been close to fifteen minutes, since Live had left. He was about to go search for her, when he heard a door creaking open. Figuring it was Olivia, Fitz opted to play it cool, like he hadn't been waiting to hear her door open. He relaxed back on the couch, and crossed his leg over the other. As he continued to watch the TV, he heard the faintest of footsteps slowly making their way to him. When they finally stopped, Fitz turned, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Standing at the entrance to the living room, stood the cutest toddler Fitz had ever seen, holding a stuffed hippo. He knew right away, that this had to be Olivia's daughter. Besides the fact that she was wear pajamas, and had obviously come from one of the bedrooms, she was the spitting image of Olivia. She had the same big, brown doe eyes. She had Olivia's button nose, and full lips. Her skin was the same milky caramel as Olivia's. And her head was donned with the wildest curls Fitz had ever seen. The only difference Fitz could see was the little girl had a couple of freckles on her face. Fitz wondered why Olivia didn't tell him she had a kid. Did she think he would change his mind about wanting to be with her? Did she think it was too soon to introduce him to her daughter? Did she think it was a deal breaker? Did she think he wasn't good enough to meet her kid? Fitz mind was spinning in circles, he had no idea why Olivia kept her daughter a secret, even though they had only know each other for a couple of days, it could have come up somewhere. But whatever Olivia's reasons were, this wasn't a deal breaker for Fitz. Although it would have been nice to know a head of time about her daughter, Fitz knew the little girl was a package deal with Olivia. And if she was anything like her mother, he knew he would fall for her too.

Fitz broke out of his haze, as he realized the little girl was still standing there, staring back at him. Her big eyes were wide and focused on nothing but Fitz. She's probably wondering who this man was in her house. Not knowing what else to do, Fitz just stared back at the little girl. After a few more moments, the girls eyes began to soften, then she looked away from Fitz and over to the TV. The news was still on, and was obviously not what she was wanting to watch. The little girl looked from the TV back to Fitz. Then from Fitz back to the TV. It took only a moment for Fitz to catch onto the gilds silent request. Feeling that he was imposing on the child's routine, he picked up the remote and changed it to one of the many cartoon channels he knew by heart. Thank god for his goddaughter for keeping him current on the Disney and nickelodeon channels. Fitz must have made the right decision, because a smile, identical to Olivia's, spread across her face. He thought that the girl would just sit in her little chair that he only then noticed. But she surprised them, when she walked over to the sofa, and climb up onto his lap. She turned sideways in his lap, and snuggled close, and they watched Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

Fitz was surprised that the little girl was comfortable with him. He would imagine, that you find a strange man sitting in your living room, you would run back to your room. Or at least keep your distance. But in this case, she was content with sitting on his lap, and she laughed along to her cartoons, and sang along with the songs. Fitz had been so absorbed in the little girl, that he hadn't realized Olivia was standing against the wall watching them.

**X**

Olivia ended her phone call and made her way back out to the living room. She was a little taken back, as she approached the living room and heard Mickey's voice on the TV. She didn't take him for the cartoons type. She walked further, and her confusion was instantly resolved. She watched in awe, as her heat melted at the sight of McKenzie sitting in Fitz's lap as they watched cartoons. Olivia didn't know why she was reacting this way. She had only just met Fitz, and he had just met her daughter that he had no idea about. And already visions of him and Kenzie running around their yard where flashing in her head. Visions of him tucking her in at night, and kissing her goodnight, visions of many more simple days like this; where they just sat a watched TV. She was envisioning a life with Fitz, a family, something she hadn't thought about since she was with McKenzie's father.

"Hi." Olivia effectively broke the two out of their cartoon trance. They both looked away from the TV and up at Liv. Although Fitz was the only one to hole his gaze, as Kenzie went back to watching the TV.

"Hi." Fitz replied. He knew she wanted him to be the first to speak, so she could get a feel of how he was feeling about the fact that she had a daughter, and hadn't told him yet. Without knowing what he should say, Fitz just said the first thing on his mind. "She looks just like you."

Olivia smile. "I know." 'He isn't freaking out.'

"She's adorable."

Olivia smiled again. "I know."

"What's her name?" Fitz asked, with McKenzie still comfortably sitting on his lap.

"McKenzie."

"That's me!" McKenzie squealed, sitting up, and pointing at her chest, as she heard her mother say her name. Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's enthusiasm, she was just too cute. With her chubby cheeks and arms and legs to match. She definitely could have been a Gerber baby.

"I was just about to make her a snack, would you like to help-"

"Yes." Fitz answered before Olivia finished.

Fitz picked McKenzie up off his lap and sat her back down on the couch, before following Liv into the kitchen. Fitz stopped at the bar, as Olivia gathered everything she needed to make McKenzie a snack. The entire time Fitz's eyes never left Olivia. While she on the other hand, tried everything to avoid his gaze. She knew she was the one who asked him to follow her, and that eventually she would have to speak up. But she just could find the right words.

"Look-" She started off, still thinking of what she was going to say next. "I know you're probably wondering why I didn't tell you about her. And to be honest, I didn't think I would have to tell you. I mean we've only know each other a couple of days now. And I honestly thought that I wouldn't see you again." Olivia say Fitz face drop slightly, and she tried to save herself. "Although I hoped that we would, I didn't think you would come looking for me. And even when you showed up here, it was in the back off my mind. I wondered how you didn't notice her photos, they're all over the living room. But then you started with that whole speech, and I just lost my train of thought. You were saying all the right things, and you... Introducing my daughter to people that I have shown just the slightest interest in in the past, has always turned out to be problematic. Either they were turned off by the fact that she existed, or they didn't quite take to her, or vice versa, Kenzie ended up hating him. And I know that I couldn't just keep her from you, I just... I don't know I didn't want you to be like the others. I didn't want you to walk away either."

Olivia had never been that emotionally honest with anyone like that before, especially with someone she just met. But when it came to Fitz, she just couldn't bring herself to lie to him about how she really felt. She was honestly scared and afraid that when he found out about McKenzie that everything her had said to her, would have been nothing but a lie and that he would just walk away like the others in the past. Fitz could tell that she was waiting for him to say something, but in that moment, all he wanted to do was hold her. Fitz made his way past the bar, and to the refrigerator where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her, while she held onto his waist. Olivia buried her head in Fitz chest, loving the strong cologne smell and just the feel of being wrapped in his strong arms. She felt like nothing could get to her, as long as she was wrapped in his protective embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere." Fitz assured Olivia. When he felt her relax in his arms, he looked down, and saw her staring at him through hooded eyelids. The need to feel her again, was just too much to ignore. Fitz slowly lowered his lips to Olivia's and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Fitz slid his tongue across lips lips, and she granted his silent request for entry. She parted her lips slightly, and Fitz took his shot and snaked his tongue into her mouth. Olivia moaned as Fitz's tongue finally made contact with hers, swirling and dueling with hers. She had never been this turned on just by someone kissing her. It didn't matter if it was a soft peck or a sensual kiss like the one the shared now, but Olivia was already turned on and ready for more, whenever Fitz kissed her. Olivia snaked her hand to the back of Fitz head, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. She began to push his head further down to hers, deepening the kiss. Just then, they heard the most adorable sound coming from the living room. McKenzie was singing at the top of her lungs to one of the sing-along songs on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. It was so cute to hear her try to keep up and remember the words. And to hear how happy she got when she got the words right, and she would get louder and louder with the more she remember. Fitz and Liv stood in the kitchen laughing, still hold each other tight. Both loving this moment, neither wanting it to end.

"She really is adorable." Fitz laughed at the little girl's wild and off key singing.

"I know."

**X**

Fitz spent the rest of the day with Olivia and Kenzie. He got to get to know Olivia more, and Kenzie even warmed up to him already. Fitz had to be honest, that he was nervous about how Kenzie would react to him. After learning from Liv, that McKenzie hadn't taken so well to men in the past, he was nervous about whether or not the little would like him. Because he knew that if Kenzie didn't like him, then that was it. I mean you wouldn't want to keep bringing some man around your 2 year old daughter that she did like or felt uncomfortable with. Especially not a toddler. So Fitz thanked his lucky stars that McKenzie clicked with him right away. It took a little while for her to break out of her shell, but when Fitz noticed that from her hippo pajamas and stuffed hippo she always carried around that it was her favorite animal. He got her talking about them, and it was hard to get her to stop for the rest of the day. She would talk and talk about hippo's all day if you let her. And even when you did get her to stop if she suddenly remembered something that wasn't mentioned earlier, she made sure that it was known then. During the midst of Kenzie endless rant about hippo's, Fitz managed to learn a few things about Liv as well. For instance she was and only child, she grew up in DC and never thought about leaving. She was captain of the swim and chess team in high school. Her favorite color was white, she hated running, but did it anyway, since that was her only form of workout, because she also hated going to the gym. He learned that she ate like a five year old, and that before she had Kenzie she would hardly sometime never eat, only popcorn or anything else she could heat in the microwave, because she also hated to cook. Mostly because she couldn't. She preferred old school music, and preferred scary movies.

Fitz shared that he was also an only child, but he grew up in California, and only moved to DC to expand his restaurant chain. But he was also falling in love with DC, everything except for the weather. He told her that he was captain of the football team, and at one point thought he wanted to be a pro football player. But ended up going to the Navy, to 'find himself'. Then when he left, he wanted to be a chef, which was very surprising to his family. So he went to school and finished, and three years after that, he opened a small restaurant in California. He still keeps it open today, as a reminder of how far he's come. His favorite color was blue, because everyone always told him blue was his color because of his eyes. He also hated running, a thanks to all the drills and practices he had for football. He obviously was a good cook, also preferred old school. But he had to admit that he did enjoy some of the artist that were out.

They talked for a little while longer, getting to know each other, and just enjoy each other's company. Although both of them knew that they hadn't officially finished with 'the talk' they both knew that they wanted whatever this was between them. They both agreed that it was best for them to take things slowly. Olivia didn't want to overwhelm McKenzie with Fitz's being here, but so far she didn't seem to have a problem with it. They were all sitting on the couch in the living room, McKenzie again sitting on Fitz lap and Olivia snuggled into his side fast asleep. She had fallen asleep halfway through the movie they were watching, leaving Fitz and McKenzie to fend for themselves.

A little while later, McKenzie turned to him and calmly whispered. "Food." They had been talking and playing most of the day that they had forgotten to eat.

"You hungry?" Fitz asked, and McKenzie just nodded her head in response. "Come on kiddo, let's go find something to eat then." Fitz picked Kenzie up, and slid off the couch careful not to wake up Liv. Fitz walked into the kitchen, and sat Kenzie on the counter, while he checked the fridge. "Okay so what do you want?"

The little girl thought for a moment, then shouted. "Cheese!" As she hopped on her knees on the counter.

Fitz chuckled. "Okay cheese and what else."

Kenzie thought for another moment. This time, she scrunched her face in deep thought. "I dunno."

"I tell you what. Why don't you just get out what you want to eat, and I'll cook it. How does that sound?" Fitz put Kenzie on the ground, and she headed straight for the fridge. As she was making up her mind about what to eat, Fitz checked his emails on his phone. After checking his emails, he noticed that he had a few missed calls, and a couple of voice mails and text; all of which were from Mellie. With exception of two; from his mother and father. Fitz made a point to calls his parents back, and also to get his number changed. After he got off the phone, Kenzie had pulled out some ham from the fridge, and a big bag of cheese. Fitz ended up making her a ham and grilled cheese sandwich, which he let her help with

**X**

Liv was quietly snoring on the couch, when she heard McKenzie squealing from the kitchen. She immediately noticed that Fitz was missing too, so she got off the couch to go search for the two. She found them in the kitchen, with Fitz dotting Kenzie's nose with chocolate syrup. Olivia laughed along with the, still unnoticed, as Kenzie returned the favor by smacking her chubby hand on Fitz cheek. Leaving behind her chocolate hand print.

Olivia cleared her throat, as she joined them in the kitchen. "So uh what's going on in here?"

"Mommy look! My hand!" McKenzie excitedly pointed to Fitz's cheek that was now adorned with the little girls full hand print.

"I see that, sticky fingers." Olivia chuckled at her daughter on the counter top, clapping her hands, as she praised her artwork.

"I'm sorry." Fitz apologized, after only then looking at the mess he and Kenzie made. "She got hungry and wanted cheese, so I made her grilled cheese. Then she got thirsty and she doesn't drink regular-"

"She doesn't drink regular milk." Olivia finished his sentence for him.

"No she doesn't. So I saw the chocolate syrup in the fridge and made her chocolate milk. We finished ours, and we were making you some, when the chocolate war started." Fitz looked down, and smiled at McKenzie, who was busy drawing chocolate lines on her arm. "I will clean up the mess, don't worry. I really didn't realize how big of a mess we made, until now." Fitz chuckled.

"It's fine really. I haven't seen her smile that wide in a while. Now come one Kenzie you need a bath." Olivia picked up a pouting Kenzie off the counter. "Plus it's way past you bedtime. Will you be here for a little while longer?" Liv asked Fitz before she turned to leave.

"Of course, I've got a kitchen to clean."

**X**

Half an hour later, Fitz was finally done cleaning the mess he and Kenzie made. He was putting the last dish away, when Kenzie ran back in the kitchen and slammed into the side of his leg.

"Well don't you look good as new." He picked her up, and took the book she was giving him.

"Can you read to me?"

Fitz looked to Olivia, who was quietly standing in the doorway. "Is that okay?"

"I'm crushed." Olivia jokingly placed her hand over her heart. "Normally only I can read her favorite book right, she won't even let my parents read it to her."

"Jealous?" Fitz teased.

"Of you? Never. Besides, I wanted to take a quick shower. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, take your time."

**X**

Fitz was only ten minutes into the story, when Kenzie closed her eyes. They were back in the living room, with her sitting on his lap, while he read her favorite book. Fitz couldn't believe how fast and hard he was falling, for not only Olivia, but for the sleeping toddler in his arms. He could see himself coming home to Olivia and Kenzie. He could see himself playing with Kenzie or having another chocolate art session with her, while Olivia looked on petrified at the mess they were making. Why was he having these emotions, so early on in their relationship? Was this even a relationship? They technically had only been officially dating for a day, and he just met McKenzie and he was already attached to her. Fitz wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he knew one thing to be true; he was in deep shit.

**X**

"Goodnight sweet pea." Fitz whispered, as he pulled up the comforter around Kenzie and kissed her forehead. He was walking back out into the hallway, when he bumped into Olivia. Luckily he caught her, before she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." They both apologized at the same time.

"She sleeping?" Olivia asked, as she peaked her head inside Kenzie's room.

"Yeah she knocked out about ten minutes in. I've never heard a two year old snore before." Fitz teased, earning him a punch on the arm. They both knew it was pretty late, and Fitz had to be on his way. But neither wanted him to leave, especially Fitz. So they slowly walked to the door, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"She isn't as bad as you are. You can wake the dead with how loud you snore." Olivia teased, once they made it to the door.

"Ouch, you wound me." Fitz joked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She shyly looked down at the ground, becoming uneasy by under Fitz gaze. "What?" She asked.

Without answering her question, raised Fitz raised he head by her chin, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. What was supposed to be a simple kiss, turned into so much more. Fitz had moved his hand from Olivia's face, to latch onto her hips pulling her fame closer to him. While Olivia's were wrapped securely around his neck. Olivia moaned, when Fitz's tongue made entry to her mouth. In the next moment. Olivia found herself pressed up against the front door, while Fitz spread her legs with his knee. She knew she needed to stop him, before things got too far. But God did she have to? You can't just expect someone who gets kissed with this much passion and expect them to just pull away.

Before she had to make the decision, Fitz reluctantly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I know we said we'd take it slow. But I just couldn't help myself."

Olivia smiled against his lips. "You taste like chocolate." She pecked his lips once more. "I like chocolate." Fitz leaned back down, and kissed her again. But when he tried to deepen it, it was Olivia who pulled away. "But... we did say slow, and if you keep kissing me we will be at the exact opposite of slow."

"You know I've been thinking, we never had a first date."

"Yeah I guess we didn't."

"So this Saturday, are you free?"

"I may be, what did you have in mind?"

"Well you'll just have to wait until Saturday. Just make sure you have the day cleared okay?" Olivia nodded her head in response. "Oh and also hold out your hand." Confusion spreading on ehr face, Olivia held out her hand to Fitz.

"Why do you need my hand?" Olivia asked, as Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"You never gave me your number, nor did I give you mine." Fitz replied, as he wrote his number on Olivia's hand.

Olivia laughed. "Fitz I feel like I'm in middle school, and we're on our way to third period."

"Well then I guess you better hurry. Because my teacher yells when I'm late." Fitz winked at a laughing Olivia, as she took the pen out of his hand. She wrote her number, and unnecessarily wrote her name. She drew a heart under her name, before blowing on his hand to dry the ink.

"Call me." Olivia winked.

"Of course." Fitz kissed her one last time, before turning to leave. "Bye."

"Bye."

Two Months Later...

Fitz was hurriedly walking and navigating through the crowd at the airport. He had been gone for a week long business trip to New York. He was in the beginning stages of opening a new restaurant there, and he needed to go make sure everything was in top order. He had meetings with what felt like every person in New York. Fitz normally loved his business trips, it was sort of a vacation for him, mainly because it got him away from Mellie for at least a week. But now, being away from DC for a week, was just torture. Because it meant he had to leave his two favorite girls for at least a week. The entire time he was gone, Fitz couldn't think of anything, but Olivia and McKenzie. They had been dating for over two months now, and things were going great. Ever since their first date, they had been inseparable ever since. Fitz made sure to spend time with Olivia whenever she wasn't at work or in class. He also made a point to spend time with Kenzie as well, not that he mined at all. She was easily working on the soft spot in Fitz's heart. it had only been a month, and already he was in love with the both of them, he already considered them to be his family. And now, being away from his family was about to kill him. He called and Skyped on a daily basis. He even managed to watch a few movies with Kenzie over Skype.

But now, a week later, Fitz had tunnel vision. And all he could see or think about, was getting through this crowd and to Olivia. He grabbed his bag from baggage claim, and went in search for her. Fitz had gave her his car keys, when he left for her to use his range. So she volunteered to pick him up from the airport, so he didn't have to wait for a cab. He was making his way to the doors, when he heard his name being called over by phones.

"Fitz!" He looked to his left, and saw Olivia frantically waving, and making her way to him. Fitz smiled brightly at her, she looked absolutely beautiful. It was close to ten at night, so she was dressed in comfortable clothing, as was he. She had on a simple pair of black leggings, and one of his oversized Navy shirts. Fitz smiled, because he loved to see her wearing his clothes, and she now had the majority of his shirts at her house. Every time he would stay over, somehow he would go home with one less shirt. As Olivia would either take them out of his suit case, when she wanted to lounge around. Or just take it off his body. Which she has done multiple times, even while Fitz was just sitting on the couch watching TV. She would come in the living room, tell him to 'lift up your arms' to which Fitz complied. Then she would proceed to take off his shirt, with the excuse that she hadn't done laundry yet. And now here she was, wearing his clothes, running towards him with her wild curly hair flying every which way.

Fitz met her half way, and scooped a squealing Olivia in his arms. She laughed as he spun her around the crowded airport. You would think they had been apart for a month instead of a week.

Fitz finally stopped spinning her, and put her back on her feet. "I missed you." Olivia confessed, before she pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him with fever and urgency. She knew she would miss him, when he told her about the trip. But she had no idea she would miss him as hard as she did. The very first night was just torturous, and every night after that was worse. Fitz didn't spend every night at her house, but he spent some night there. And Olivia was already spoiled to have Fitz cuddle and spoon her every night that he was there. And to not have him there to cuddle her now was just not right. It got so bad, she would put McKenzie in the bed with her. Olivia finally pulled away from Fitz, after a couple of whistles their way.

"I guess somebody really did miss me." Fitz gave her his half smile.

"You have no idea." Olivia pecked his lips one more time.

"Where's my sweet pea?" Fitz asked, once he realized that McKenzie wasn't with her. It warned Olivia's heart, every time he referred to Kenzie as 'sweet pea' that was his name for her, and now he rarely called her by her actual name.

"Babe it's 10:15 at night, she's sleeping. Or she was sleeping when I left her with Quinn."

"God I missed you." Fitz kissed her again.

Olivia laughed against his mouth, when he starting pecking her face. "Come on, let's go home."

"Yes ma'am."

**X**

Fitz walked into the apartment, excited to see Kenzie. He knew she should and probably would be sleeping, but he didn't care. As long as he got to hold her, sleep or not he was fine. It was crazy how much he got attached to this little girl. Other than his goddaughter, he hardly ever been in company with kids before, and he was always nervous to be left alone with one. But with Kenzie, it was different. It felt as though this is what he was supposed to do, he was supposed to take care of Olivia and McKenzie. It may have only been two months, but Fitz already felt like McKenzie's dad. He remembered the first time she called him daddy. It was about three weeks ago, and it was Kenzie's bedtime so Fitz was reading her a book in her room, both sitting on her bed. Fitz with one arm around her, while she snuggled into his side. It was one of those rare night, when she actually made it to the end of a book. When the first book was over, she begged for another. And Fitz being the big pushover obliged, and read her another book. This time, she didn't even make it to page five. Fitz heard her breathing even out and a light snore, and knew she had fallen asleep. So he carefully pulled his arm out from under her, but he wasn't as careful as he thought. Because Kenzie quickly shifted in her sleep. She still had her eyes closed, and grabbed a handful of Fitz's shirt, effectively keeping in place, and as her personal pillow. 'Daddy' she whispered in her sleep. Fitz stopped dead in his tracks. He heard what she said, figured she was just murmuring something in her sleep. But that didn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, as he kissed her forehead and left the room. He didn't think he needed to bring anything up to Olivia, because of something Kenzie said in her sleep. So he didn't mention it to Olivia, when he got into bed that night. The nest morning however, Fitz woke up to Olivia and Kenzie walking in the bedroom, with a box of cereal and milk. He smiled at Kenzie carrying the box of cereal and eating it at the same time. 'What's all this?' Fitz had asked. To which Olivia responded 'Kenzie said she wanted to make breakfast for daddy.' Fitz paused, and shot his attention to Olivia. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, she just called him daddy. She called him McKenzie's daddy. Fitz had expected her to freak out, which was the main reason for not telling her about what Kenzie said last night. But now the next morning, here she was, helping Kenzie make breakfast for 'daddy'. Fitz could only smile, as he picked Kenzie and the cereal box onto his lap and kiss her forehead. He then turned to a cheesing Olivia, and pulled her down to place a kiss on her lips.

Fitz walked into the apartment, with Olivia trailing behind him. He didn't have to search for Kenzie, because shew and Quinn were both on the couch Quinn sleeping, with the credits to Finding Nemo playing on the TV. Fitz gently shook Quinn, stirring her out of her sleep.

"Oh hey, your back." Quinn yawed.

"Yeah we just got back." Olivia spoke from behind Fitz. "Thanks again for watching her."

"Oh no problem, you know I don't mind."

"I'll go put her to bed." Fitz picked Kenzie up off the couch, and gave her a light hug and squeeze, before carrying her off to bed. "Thanks again Quinn, goodnight."

Olivia and Quinn both watched in adoration, as Fitz carried a seemingly unconscious McKenzie off to bed. "Liv you know I haven't like over half the men you've dated. But this one, this one I like. Like a lot."

"Yeah I like him a lot too."

"Oh bitch please. Like? You are head over heels in love with that man."

Olivia blushed, "So what if I am?"

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong with that. I'm just glad to see you happy. I'm glad to see both of you happy, I see the way Kenzie light's up whenever he's around. You guys are practically a family. I mean hell she's calling him daddy. Which is adorable by the way. I especially love to see that dorky grin on his face, every time she calls him that."

"He loves her."

"And he loves you too Olivia."

"Anyway." Olivia tried to change the subject. "It pretty late, and looks like it's about to rain. Why don't you just stay here tonight? I don't want you trying to catch a cab this late at night."

"You sure Fitz won't mind?"

"Why would he mind? This is-"

"Oh don't you dare try that 'this is my house' bullshit. You and I both know that he has practically moved in. And you need to stop tripping, and let him move right on in. Instead of staying here some nights. And others at his apartment. He's basically living out of a suitcase. It would be so much easier if you would just let him stay here, or you and Kenzie can move in with him."

"It's only been two months, don't you think that's a little early to be moving in with someone?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I moved in with Zach after almost three months."

"And look how great that turned out."

"Ouch, someone's a little bitchy tonight. Maybe you need to go get laid, and have Fitz work out some of those kinks."

As if on cue "Livvie." Fitz called from the bedroom. A devilish smile spread across both Olivia and Quinn's face.

"Big daddy's calling you." Quinn teased.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, as she rolled her eyes. "Don't call him that."

**X**

Olivia hadn't even made it fully into the room, before Fitz effectively swept her off her feet, and closed the door behind them. He picked her up and pinned her up against the wall, with her legs around his waist. He kissed her with urgency, he kissed her like he wanted to in the airport. But now, there wasn't a large crowd starring and whistling them. Now he could take his time, and enjoy every second of being with her. He grabbed her by the waist, and yanked on her leggings, as much as allowed in their position. With their mouths still connected, he unwrapped her legs from around his waist, and tugged at her leggings. He kept their mouths connected for as long as he could, then reluctantly pulled away as he lowered his body. He trailed hot kisses from her neck, to her chest, to her stomach and thighs, and finally stopped at his destination. Olivia had been watching, with lust in her eyes. She watched Fitz make his way down her body with kisses, and knew she was in for a ride.

"As guess somebody missed me." Olivia moaned, as Fitz bit the inside of her thigh.

"You have no idea baby." Fitz stopped his torture on her thighs, and slowly pulled down her panties, to find her wet and ready. "You're so wet, is this all for me baby?" Fitz placed an open mouth kiss on Olivia's center. She couldn't answer him, she was caught in a daze, ready for what was to come. "Come on baby, I need you to talk. You know how I like it."

"Fitz..." Olivia breathlessly moaned.

"I said is this all..for..me." Fitz kissed her again in between his words. Then for added torture, he bit down gently, causing a small gasp to escape from Olivia.

"Yes!" Olivia shouted, she could take Fitz torture anymore. "Baby please."

"Please what?"

Olivia looked down at him, and in a quiet voice spoke. "I want you to taste me baby." Before she finished the sentence, Fitz had one of her legs draped over his shoulder and his head buried deep between her legs. Olivia's hands moved to grip Fitz's hair, she was mixed with feelings. She wanted to pull him away, then she never wanted him to stop. "Fitz..." she moaned, as she felt her other leg beginning to give out on her. Fitz answered her silent cry for help, and draped her other leg on his shoulder, still buried deep within her. "Fitz...baby..I"

Fitz groaned, he loved when he had her like this. She was so high in pleasure, she couldn't talk right. It was a major ego boost. He never knew how much he loved to go down on a woman until he met Olivia. She was just somehow different from every other woman. She moaned differently, she gripped his hair differently, her whimpers and curses turned him on even more. Her taste was the best difference from any other woman, and he couldn't even imagine going back to other women, after tasting Olivia. He loved taking her to new places sexually, and he especially loved the look of sheer ecstasy and satisfaction on Olivia's face.

Fitz knew she was almost there, he could tell by the changing of her breathes, and the way her face was scrunched. He knew she would be pissed at him, but he didn't want her to find release this way. He wanted to be buried deep inside her, and cum with her, when she did. Fitz pulled his head away from in between Liv's thighs, and just as he expected, like clockwork she began to whine.

"Fitz...what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't respond, only rose up to stand in front of her. He silently removed her shirt, then her bra. Once she was fully naked, he quickly stripped down until they were both nude. Fitz picked Olivia up, and threw her over his shoulders, causing her to laugh. When they reached the bed, he roughly plopped her down. He was in a mood, he was only rough when he was teaching her a lesson, or when he was just extremely horny. And in the case, they hadn't had sex in a little over a week, and he was extremely horny, and Olivia was gonna enjoy every minute of it. She loved for him to tug her hair a little harder, or to slap her ass just a little harder. She had never really enjoyed rough sex that much in the past, but with Fitz he found a way to make sure that she enjoyed every sexual encounter they had. They had only started back having sex, this past month. Because like they said they wanted to take things slow. More so Olivia, she wanted to make sure that they were giving it a real chance, and not clouding things with sex.

"I'll show you big daddy." Fitz growled. Olivia sexy smirked, at the fact that he had obviously overheard the tail-end of her conversation with Quinn. "On your knees." Olivia smirked again, and complied with his command. She winced a little at the pain and pleasure, When Fitz smacked her hard on the ass.

"Mmmm Fitz.."

"You ready for me baby." Fitz lined himself up, and slowly rubbed his length up and down Olivia's center. "Huh? You ready for daddy baby?" Fitz smacked her ass again, because she wasn't answering her question. He refused to enter her until she did, so he continued his task of rubbing himself against her, until she found her words.

"Yes baby, I-"

"Daddy." Fitz growled again, as he smacked her again.

"Ah shit! Yes daddy." She tried pushing back on him, to get him to enter her, but he only grabbed hold of her hips to keep her in place. She then tried to reach behind her, and push him in, but he only smacked her hand away. Olivia was never one to beg, but in the case, she really didn't have much of a choice. Nor did she give a damn. "Fitz baby..please. I need you."

Figuring she had had enough of the torturing, Fitz slowly slid into her, gaining him a high pitch squeal from Olivia. It always amazed him how tight she was, just as it always amazed her how big he was. But he always fit like a glove. "Damn baby."

"Fitz.." Olivia could barely function, as Fitz picked up his pace. And started pumping in and out of her, going deeper and deeper with every stroke. "Shit!" She yelled, as Fitz hit her spot repeatedly.

"Quiet baby. You wanna wake up your house guest?" Fitz slapped her ass again, making her yelp out. Part of him wanted her to yell out, he loved hearing how good he was making her feel.

"Fuck! I don't give a damn." Olivia held onto the top of the wood headboard, trying to stay up. But with Fitz pounding in and out of her at his speed and force. Her limbs were starting to feel like putty, there was no way she was gonna last any longer.

"Hmm my dirty girl." Fitz grabbed a handful of Olivia's hair, and gave it a little tug. "You like that? Huh, are you my dirty girl."

"Yes! God yes!"

Fitz knew she was close, so her flipped her over, and entered her again with her underneath him. He reached above him, and interlocked one of his hands with hers. While the other held her around the waist, and hers tightly around his neck. Olivia wrapped her legs tight around his waist, holding on for dear life. And with the same speed and force, Fitz continued to pound Olivia until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Seeing her come undone, was just what Fitz need to find his release, and he fell of the cliff. Neither of them spoke, as they came down off their high. Words weren't needed, everything that needed to be said, was said, heard and left between the sheets.

"Fucking big daddy." Fitz breathlessly whispered, still on top and hanging onto Olivia.

Olivia chuckled, and broke her hand from his neck, to run through his hair. "Fucking big daddy." She repeated.

"Daddy's not done with you yet dirty girl." As the words left his mouth, Olivia felt him getting hard again inside him.

"Fucking big daddy."

** X**

**Like I said before, sorry it's been a while. But better late than never right? And this chapter was just a little longer, because I honestly don't know when the next post is gonna be. It may be in a couple days or week, it may even be tomorrow. But I just wanted to post this, while it was coming to me, and still on my mind. Anyway, hope everyone had a great holiday. And as always comment and leave your thoughts.**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter Six: Deja Vu

**_Sorry to those who were a little confused by my last two postings. Chapter five didn't load up right, so I re-uploaded it, and it is now corrected and fixed. But I posted an announcement after the fact, and that was not meant to be another chapter, it was just to let you know that I had problems with CH. 5 and that it is now corrected, so if you haven't read it, you can now. Sorry for the little confusion, hopefully it won't happen again. Now..._**

_**Chapter Six: Déjà vu**_

_Three years ago..._

_Michael came home drunk from a poker games with his boys. He stumbles into the house tripping over his own feet, bumping into any piece of furniture on his way. He yelled to the ceiling, clamming they stole all his money. Olivia, who had fallen asleep on the couch, quickly awoke to his belligerent yelling. She watched Michael go up the steps, tripping on every one as he went. She went to his aid, trying to help him to the bedroom, but Ray pushed her hand away. He yelled at her "I don't need you help!"_

_Olivia covered her nose, she could practically smell every drink he had that night. "Did you drive home like this?" She asked him. He gave her a dismissive wave of his hand, and told her not to concern herself with his business. "You shouldn't have driven home like this. You could have hurt or killed someone, or yourself for that matter. What is wrong with you?" Michael stopped his stride up the steps. He cursed and yelled at Olivia, accusing her of trying to be his mother and trying to control him. She could barely make out what he was saying, because his words were so slurred. It was a miracle he had made it home safely, and wasn't wrapped around a light pole right now._

_Olivia tried once more to help Michael up the steps. As soon as he hand touched his lower back, Michael flew into a rage. He yelled, and called her a bitch, then pushed her down the stairs. Olivia tried to grab the railings but her hands slipped, and she tumbled to the ground. She was lucky, to only be on the fifth step when he pushed her. But someone made sure she hit any and every bone on the way down. In the time it took her to reach the bottom, Michael just stood in place watching her fall. His expression never changed nor did he speak a word. On the last step, Olivia slowed then rolled over onto the floor hard. She didn't move or make a sound, because she couldn't, she just lie on the floor accepting all the pain that immediately made its way around her body._

_"And I don't wanna have this conversation again." With that Michael turned around, and continued his rocky trip up the steps. Only when Savannah heard her bedroom door close, did she allow herself to cry._

_**Present...**_

_It had been three days, since Fitz had come home from his latest business trip, and he and Olivia had fallen back into their routine. Thing s were going smoothly between the two, sure they had those days when they didn't connect as well as they know they could. They had little disagreements, and petty arguments, but nothing too big or major or too often, to make them walk away from each other. They made it a point to try and spend as much time with each other, mostly because they both were selfish and didn't want the other spending time with anyone if it wasn't them. They were in the honey/ puppy dog phase. If they weren't working or in school, they were together. Fitz would spend some nights at Olivia's, and she and McKenzie would spend a weekend ever so often at Fitz apartment. Fitz made the decision to not tell Olivia about his house. As far as she knew, his apartment was his house, and he didn't have another place. He decided this, because he didn't want her to be uncomfortable in a house that he bought for him and Mellie. He didn't want her to think that she was infringing in someone else's home, when his apartment could be there's._

_So ever since he kicked Mellie out of the hose, he had her things brought to several charities for auctions, and the Salvation Army. He had no use for them anymore. And he had his things brought to his apartment. He was in the process of turning his spare bedroom into McKenzie's room for when she was there, which he hoped would someday be permanent. So far all he had was a bed a dresser and a couple of toys, but when he was done, it was gonna be the perfect room for his sweet pea. As for Olivia, he let her do all the decorating, he had to admit that his place looked like a room for a seventeen year old boy. It wasn't a home for a man it was a bachelor pad, and he was not on the market. So Olivia made a few suggestions regarding his place, and gave it a woman's touch. And although Fitz was a little worried at first, he had to admit that he loved all the suggestion, changes and improvements Olivia made to his place. The only change he hated, was all the damn throw pillows on the bed. "I shouldn't have to pull fifty thousand off my bed, to only sleep with two." Was Fitz's argument, every time he brought up the pillows. But of course Olivia won, and the pillows stayed._

_And now they were at the park, down the street from Olivia's building, with McKenzie. She was having the time of her life, running around with Fitz. They had played with everything in the park, but now all Kenzie wanted to do was go on the slide over and over. And since Fitz was obviously not built to squeeze or even attempt to squeeze through a child's playground, Olivia took her shift and played with McKenzie._

_Fitz was sitting on the bench, drinking a water, and watching his girls when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he flinched and spun around, only to half choke on his water when he turned around to the person taping on him._

_"Mellie? What are you doing here?" Fitz asked, as he stood to face Mellie._

_"It's nice to see you again, Fitz." Mellie smiled sweetly. "But I'm guessing the feeling isn't mutual."_

_"No it isn't._

_"Oh come on Fitz don't be like that. Listen I know we didn't end on the best of terms, but I would like to think that we could at least remain civil through this little trial separation."_

_"Trial separation? What the hell are you talking about? This isn't a trial, this isn't something just for the time being. Okay? This is it. We are no longer together, and we will not be getting back together."_

_"Why are you being this way Fitzgerald? You don't have-"_

_"What are you doing here Mellie?" Fitz was becoming impatient, as he kept looking behind him to make sure Olivia was still playing with Kenzie. He didn't want her seeing him talking to Mellie, he wasn't sure what would happen, but he was sure that it would end with Olivia being made at him for some reason. And he really didn't want to start an unnecessary fight._

_"I'm just doing a little jogging." Mellie made mention of her outfit; running tights, a long sleeve shirt and vest, and sneakers. "I mean isn't it obvious?"_

_"Little jogging? Who are you trying to kid Mellie? First you hate running, the only running you'll do is to a boutique or department store. Secondly, you live on the other side of town, you expect me to believe that you jogged all the way over here from the Chateau?"_

_"Why Fitzgerald, are you keeping tabs on me?"_

_"And just why would I want to do that? You put me down as your credit reference, without my permission I might add."_

_"Oh come on Fitzgerald, it's the least you could do for me."_

_"The LEAST?" Fitz growled, he was raising his voice, but not loud enough to bring attention to himself. "The least I could do? Mellie I don't owe you a damn thing, and after the way you acted when we split. I don't owe you a damn thing."_

_"Well what did you expect sweetheart? I mean you did cheat on me." Mellie looked over Fitz shoulder, and to the kids on the playground. "I saw you with that little girl earlier. That must be her mother with her now, I assume." Fitz didn't turn around, he had no need to. He knew Mellie was talking about McKenzie and Olivia. Mellie looked back to Fitz with a forced sweet smile. "Is that her Fitzgerald? Hmm? Really Fitz, you had to pick a whore with a bastard?"_

_Fitz walked closer to Mellie, inches away from Mellie face. You could just see the anger and hatred oozing from Fitz. "Watch. Your. Mouth. You hear me. Don't you ever talk about either of them that way. You stay away from the both of them, or I swear to God Mellie, I will make your life a living hell-"_

_"You shouldn't threaten me Fitz."_

_"Mellicent-"_

_"Fitz?" Olivia appeared from behind Fitz, with McKenzie still playing with another little girl on the seesaw. The three stood there staring at each other, none of them knowing what to say to the other. "Who's this?" Olivia asked, breaking the silence._

_"She's cute Fitzy." Mellie was the first to speak, before Fitz could introduce her. "Short, and a little rough around the edges, but cute."_

_"Excuse you?" Olivia tried to pass by Fitz, but he reached out and blocked her path. "Who the hell you think you talking to you uppity bitch." Luckily they were at a bench that was close, but far enough away from the playground, that no one overheard this altercation. And everyone was too wrapped up in their child or their conversation, to pay attention to what was going on by the tree._

_"Oh and it's got a little attitude."_

_"It!" Olivia tried to get to her again, but Fitz was still blocking her._

_"Fitzgerald I know this is only temporary, but honestly you didn't have to stoop so low as to start fucking a hood rat whore like you. I mean what do you think people are gonna say when they see her on your arm. Especially considering that you downgraded from me, I mean honestly."_

_"I got your whore bitch. And you're even dumber than I thought, if you think he'll ever go back to you-"_

_"Oh sweetheart, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Because I'd be damned if I let some loose whore get her hands on what's mine. He is my husband, and he always will be."_

_"Maybe if you knew how to keep a man, he wouldn't have come searching for better. And trust when I tell you he found it. You know I actually felt sorry for you, I actually felt that I owed you an apology. But now that I've met you, I realize that I did him the biggest favor of his life, and I pray for the next man that gets trapped in your web. Now why don't you so us all a favor, and go pick the cobwebs from your twat." Olivia ripped from Fitz's hold, and stomped back towards the playground, leaving Fitz and Mellie with their mouths hanging open._

_"Stay away Mellie." Fitz spoke in a defeated tone. He honestly thought he was done with the drama when he left Mellie. But he should have known better than to think that Mellie would go quietly._

_Fitz watched as Olivia stomped over to McKenzie and zipped her jacket back up, then pick her up off the seesaw. He could tell that she was upset, and she had every right to be. And he also knew he hadn't heard the last of this. He tried to catch up with her, before she made it to the side walk. The park wasn't that far from Olivia's apartment, so they decided to walk it. It was now, that he wished they were far away from Liv's apartment, and they had drove. Because he could still see Mellie, standing by the park. Then she started jogging in their direction on the other side of the street._

_Fitz finally caught up with Olivia, and tried to put his hand on the small of her back. He sighed, when she side stepped out of his reach. He could tell she was still upset, and struggling a little to carry McKenzie._

_"Here let me carry her." Fitz offered, holding out his hand._

_"No I got her." Olivia moved out of reach again, and picked up her pace._

_"Come on Liv-"_

_Olivia stopped abruptly, causing Fitz to slightly bump into her. "I can carry my own daughter Fitz." She growled, looking him in the eye. She had to let him know that she was angry, and not just at Mellie but him too._

_"I know you can, but I'm offering to help you." Fitz spoke calmly. He could see that McKenzie had begun to get sleepy. And it was even harder trying to carry a sleeping McKenzie than a fully awake one. When she was sleepy, she would slouch over your arm, and make it harder for you to hold her. And when you fixed her, she either slouch the other way or fall backwards. Either way it was hard for Liv to carry her, but Fitz could easily cradle her. "Just give her to me please." Olivia finally complied, and gave McKenzie to Fitz. And as soon as she was in his arms, Olivia took off walking in the direction of her apartment. Not bothering to wait for Fitz, who only sighed and slowly began to walk. Both unaware of the wondering eyes following behind._

** X**

_Olivia got home about five minutes before Fitz did with McKenzie. She didn't even notice, until she heard him open and close the door. She was out on the balcony, smoking a cigarette and drinking her second glass of wine. She was so angry! Yes Mellie had a right to be mad, but Olivia would not be disrespected by anyone. This just wasn't her day it didn't start off great either. She had went to sleep in Fitz arms just fine, but she began having dreams. Nightmare that she hadn't had in years. She didn't know why she was dreaming about this particular person, but it just didn't sit well with her. And because of the dreams, she had been on edge the entire day. And now she had to deal with Mellie and her bullshit. And not only was she upset with Mellie, but she was upset with Fitz too._

_Fitz saw her standing on the balcony, so he went to put McKenzie in her bed, then went to join Olivia. He crept slowly to the door, he could see she was still tense. She was stiff and she leaned against the railings, her knuckles white from griping the rails to tight. She was pissed._

_"That's a bad habit Livvie." Fitz tried to ease some of the tension._

_"I know. That's why I quit four months ago." Olivia spoke, as she took another sip of wine, followed by a pull of her cigarette. Fitz smiled, then took a cautionary step in Liv's direction. He was standing behind her, but made sure not to touch her. He didn't know how pissed she was, and he didn't want to risk her blowing up at him. He just wanted to talk, he didn't want another argument. "Look Livvie, I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry that I didn't get Mellie away, before you saw her. You shouldn't have had to have gone through that. And Mellie shouldn't have said everything she said to you, it was disrespectful and petty. And none of it was true. She's just upset, that we're no longer together-"_

_"Oh well according to her you're getting back together." Olivia sarcastically said, with her back still towards Fitz._

_"Liv you know that's not true. I have no intention of ever getting back with Mellie. She was my past, and you are my future. You and Kenzie." Fitz heard Olivia scoff, and he sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time today. "Liv-"_

_"Are you ashamed of me?" Olivia asked, but this time turned to face Fitz. Fitz was completely taken back by her question, how could she think that he was embarrassed by her?_

_"How- Why would you ask me something like that?"_

_"Are you?" Olivia asked, with attitude dripping from her voice._

_"NO! Why would you ask me that? Is this because of what she said? Because of what Mellie said?"_

_"Well she had a point Fitz. You haven't brought me around any of your friends. I haven't met them, I haven't met your parents, have you even told them about me?"_

_"Yes they know about you. And keep in mind that I haven't met your parents either. And the only reason you haven't met my friends is because number they are in short supply. And number two, we are always together! We are never around anyone else, unless it's your friends-"_

_"Well then maybe we need to spend less time around each other! Is that what you're saying? Because that's what I'm hearing, that you're tired of it just being you and me."_

_"No. I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, that you can't be mad at me for not introducing you to friends, that you never shown any interest in meeting! Nor can you be mad at me for not meeting my parents, when I have yet to meet your parents."_

_Sensing she was getting nowhere with this, she changed the subject. "Why did you just stand there?" She calmly asked._

_"What?"_

_"Back at the park, when Mellie was... Why did you just stand there? You didn't defend me, you just tried to hold me back, instead of standing up for me. Instead of correcting her, you were trying to correct me."_

_"Liv I was just trying to... I don't know. I just-"_

_"She called me a whore Fitz!" Olivia was becoming hysterical, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Oh no excuse me a hood rat whore, with an attitude! And you just stood there, protecting her instead of me!"_

_"What do you want me to do?!"_

_"STAND UP FOR ME FITZ!" Olivia was yelling at the top of her lungs. She was sure some of the neighbors heard them, and she was surprised Kenzie hand' woken up yet. The tears she was trying to hold back, were now pouring uncontrollably. She knew she shouldn't have been this angry, but she couldn't help it. It hurt when Mellie said those things to her, and it hurt even worse when Fitz didn't defend her. "I want you to stick up for me too."_

_"I did Olivia."_

_"When? Huh? Was it before or after she called me a whore? Or when she called me a hood rat? Or maybe it was after she called me a downgrade." Olivia was laughing through her tears._

_"Liv I'm sorry okay. You want me to say I'm sorry fine I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't get her away, before you saw her. I knew when I saw her that seeing her again, was gonna be bad. And I knew what was gonna happen. I was just trying to diffuse the situation. And letting you go, would have only made things worse and I didn't want it to get that far. You know what would've happened had I let you go, and we had McKenzie with us. "_

_"What do you mean seeing her again? When did you see her a first time?" Olivia knew what Fitz just said was the truth, especially about McKenzie being there. But the only part she heard was the fact that this wasn't the first time that he'd seen Mellie since they broke up. "What did you mean Fitz?"_

_"Are you serious? That's all you got from that?"_

_"What did you mean?" Olivia asked again, ignoring Fitz's question._

_Fitz sighed yet again. "Remember when I got that call from work the night after I got home?" Olivia nodded her head. "And you called and asked me to stop by the convenient store for some popcorn. Well I ran into her when I was coming out of the store. Said she was walking her dog."_

_"Her dog?" Olivia repeated in an unconvincing tone. "She said she was walking her dog. You didn't get home until ten that ten maybe ten thirty that night. You mean to tell me she was walking a dog that late at night almost five miles away from her apartment? She told you this, and you just believed her?"_

_"No, I didn't. But I didn't want to dwell and think about it or HER for that matter."_

_"Why didn't you tell me when you got home?"_

_"Honestly baby, because I didn't want to have this conversation with you. Because I didn't want to start and argument, over something from my past."_

_Olivia put her head down, trying to hide the smile that was forming. Damn him! He always says the right things, to get me to soften up. Fitz saw her trying to hide her smile, and he slowly walked over to her, with a smug smile of his own spread across his face._

_"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered into his chest, after he wrapped his arms around her._

_"Me too." Fitz spoke into the top of her head, before kissing it gently. "This was an argument, maybe even a fight right?"_

_"Yeah I guess so." Olivia smiled wider, because she knew where he was going with this._

_"So does that mean-"_

_"Make-up sex. Absolutely." Olivia whispered, before pulling his lips down to hers._

**X**

_Fitz was well off into his sleep, when he heard his phone ringing on the night stand. He looked down at Olivia, spread across his chest, with her arm thrown over his stomach. He should have known she'd still be sleeping. There could be and earthquake, tornado and fire, collectively and Olivia would still be sleeping. She'd sleep the entire day if you let her, and whatever you do, don't wake her up from a deep sleep. Waking a sleeping Olivia is like waking a bear from hibernation. It's difficult, and once you do succeed, you wished you never had._

_Fitz looked down at Liv still sleeping. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and Fitz never got tired of watching her sleep, or falling asleep with her. He had never been that big of a cuddler, especially after sex. It was hot and normally both parties would be a sweaty mess. Fitz didn't see the pint in wrapping up in each other, getting hotter and sharing even more bodily fluids. Nasty right? But that all changed when he met Olivia. Even after their very first time, Fitz remembered Olivia cuddling up with him, and every time he pulled away. Sometime throughout the night, she managed to somehow find her way back to him. Now, he didn't so much mind, in fact he welcomed it. He loved the way Olivia just fit so perfectly into him. And to be completely honest, he just slept that much better, with Olivia wrapped in his arms._

_Fitz had been staring at Olivia so long, that he hadn't realized his phone had stopped ringing, and now the caller was calling again. Fitz groaned, and reached over to get his phone. He read the caller ID, and groaned again. Quietly he slipped out of the bed, careful to not wake Liv in the process. He went into the bathroom, and only when he closed the door, did he answer his phone._

_"What?" He snapped at the person on the line._

_"Well you don't have to sound so-"_

_"What? Annoyed? Pissed? Angry? What?"_

_"Look, I didn't call to have yet another argument with you."_

_"Then what do you want? You can't call me. We- You just can't call me whenever you feel like it anymore."_

_"I know Fitz, it's just-" Mellie sighed on the phone before continuing. "I... I've just been feeling bad, about what has happened between us these past few months." Fitz could hear something in her voice. It sound like regret and remorse. But Fitz quickly dismissed it. I mean we are talking about Mellie here, and there was no way Mellie felt sorry or cared for anyone but herself. "I just hate the way things ended between the two of us. And also about what happened at the park a few days ago. What I said about your friend, that was childish and petty of me, and I shouldn't have said any of those awful things-"_

_"Mellie I'm not the one you should be apologizing to-"_

_"I know, but I think she's just a little too angry right now. Plus I don't think she'll even listen to me long enough to apologize."_

_"Yeah you're probably right."_

_"Well anyway Fitz, I just wanted to call and apologize. It's seems that you're doing very well since we-" Mellie didn't or couldn't finish her sentence. "Anyway I'm glad you're doing well, and I wanted you to know that I've been looking at a few jobs."_

_"Really? That's great Mell." Fitz didn't even realize that he had called her by the nickname he gave her. But of course Mellie caught it. She smiled from ear to ear. It had been so long since he called her that, this to Mellie was a sign. I mean why would he call me that, if he doesn't still have feelings for me? Mellie wanted bring it to Fitz attention that he called her Mell, but she knew if she wanted to get back into his life, that she had to play it cool._

_"Yeah thanks." Mellie tried to contain the excitement in her voice. "It was Julie's idea actually. You remember Julie from the club? Anyway, she's a professional buyer and decorator for. She mostly does homes, and the offices for business. And well you know how I love to decorate, and well shop." Mellie laughed. "Anyway, I figured it would be fun for me. So she's gonna put me in touch with a couple of people, and hopefully soon, I'll have a few clients." Mellie paused, at the silence on the other end. "Fitz? You still there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm here. And that sounds great, I'm glad you're doing something that makes you happy, and hopefully everything goes well."_

_Mellie could sense, that he was about to rush her off the phone. But she wanted to be the one to end the conversation, so that she didn't seem like she was being too clingy. "Yeah thanks again Fitz. And again, I'm sorry about everything. And I hope maybe one day we can be friends?"_

_Fitz thought for a second. Could we really be friends? After everything that happened could we really be friends? "We'll see Mellie."_

_"Okay well I'll let you go, sorry for waking you so early. Have great day, bye Fitz."_

"Bye." Fitz ended the call. He was about to relieve himself, when he heard Olivia, shifting in bed and softly yelling out from the bedroom.

** X**

_Three years ago..._

_"So what did you bring me?" Michael asked once he and Olivia were alone in his office. He had called her that afternoon, and told her to bring him some lunch by his office. He took the basket out of her hand, and placed in on the desk to make sure she brought everything he told her to bring._

_"I brought what you said you wanted." She named the contents, as Michael took them out one by one. "Fried chicken, mac and cheese, potato salad, and cornbread."_

_"Did you remember the maple syrup for my cornbread?"_

_"Yes I got everything." Olivia rolled her eyes, he had just called her an hour and a half ago. And he called her as she was leaving, to make sure she had everything. "It's in a container in the very bottom."_

_Michael piled his food onto one of the paper plates found in the basket, and sat down at his desk to eat._

_"There something you want?" He asked from his plate, when Olivia didn't leave._

_"Actually there is." She sat her purse on the couch, then took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. "I know when we got married, we agreed that I would be stay at home mother-"_

_"But?"_

_"-But we don't have any kids for me to take care of right now. There's no need for me to stay home, because kids haven't come yet."_

_"You wanna get to the point Olivia?"_

_"There's a school an elementary school just outside of town. It's called Spence Elementary. It's fairly new, and their looking for teachers to teach Art classes. The job doesn't require past experience in the system, just art experience. And you know how much I love art, and I just got back to doing my paintings-"_

_"No." Michael answered, without even hearing a question._

_"Wait, just please listen. Helen, our neighbor, she just started working there. And she told them about me, and my experience and they offered me a job Art class. I figured I could work as the new art teacher, until I start nursing school next year." The smile that once lived on her face, quickly vanished, when she saw the look on Michael's face._

_"They just offered you a job. One the spot, just like that?"_

_"Not exactly. I went to a couple of interviews, sat in on a couple classes, and then they offered me the job."_

_"Well now you need to go back to that school and decline the job."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"For one, because I said so. Two because you have responsibilities at home. You don't need to be wasting time with a bunch of snot nose kids, trying to teach them how to draw stick figures!" Michael growled, slightly raising his voice._

_"I can work and still take care of you and the kids we don't even have yet. There's plenty of successful working moms."_

_"And you just won't be one of them. So come Monday morning, you go up to that school, and tell them you don't want the job."_

_Olivia shook her head. "I can't do that."_

_"And why the hell not?" Michael was beginning to get angry._

_"Because I've already accepted the job." Olivia paused, and waited for the back lash of hell she knew he was gonna rain over her._

_"You did what?" Michael spoke through bites of potato salad._

_"I went down to the school this morning, and I accepted the job. I could start as early as Monday if I wanted."_

_"So you went down there and took a job, one that could affect our family without even talking to me first?" He stood from his desk, which made Olivia rise as well. With every step he took towards her, she took two steps back._

_"I didn't do this to spite you. I did this for me, everything I ever do is for you or our non-existing kids, and I wanted something just for me. Something that would make me happy, and teaching would make me happy. Teaching gives me a sense of fulfillment, like I'm actually doing something with my life. Like I'm doing something important, that will eventually influence someone's life." Olivia had backed up as far as she could go, and her back was now up against the wall. But Michael still continued on his quest towards her, and she had no way she could escape to. He stopped starring into her eyes and she into his. The out of nowhere, he swung his arm back with all his might, then brought it back to come into contact with her face. Olivia let out a soft scream and fell to the ground. She tried to get back up, but Michael kicked her arm, causing her to fall back to the ground. Michael put his foot on her back, as he watch her sob on the floor, then bent down and grabbed a hand full of her hair. And snatched it back so he was looking at her face._

_"You think I give a good God damn about your fucking self-fulfillment? I don't care if it makes you feel like the Queen of Sheba. Now you try and undermined me again, and I'll do a lot more than slap you around." Ray released her hair, and went back to his food at the desk. "Now get the hell out of my office. And change out of that fucking skirt I can see the veins in your ass."_

_**Present...**_

_Olivia yelled out at the feel of hands grabbing onto her shoulders. She screamed and grew even more hysterical, she began clawing and hitting at the arms. She had yet to open her eyes, and all she could think to do was hit and get away. She was too scared to even listen to the voice calling out her name._

_"Olivia!" Fitz yelled, as he dodge yet another slap. "Olivia wake up! Stop it wake up!" Fitz yelled again, to no avail. Olivia didn't hear him calling out for her, she was still locked inside her nightmare. Fitz had no idea what to do. Do I hit her to wake her up, do I just let go and wake for her to wake up herself? Fitz was broke out of thought, when Olivia landed a slap the side of his face, he grunted in pain. Not wanting to hit her, and not knowing what else to do, Fitz grabbed Olivia by her wrist and held on tight. He figured that he might be hurting her, but that was the only way he could control her, she was just too hysterical at the moment to be handled softly. Fitz pulled Olivia by her wrist and onto his lap, while Olivia kicked and screamed the entire time. Fitz ignored her, and pull her into his lap, then wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't move. He didn't want to be so rough with her, but right now it was all that worked. "Shh baby its okay." Fitz whispered, as Olivia still struggled to free herself._

_Olivia couldn't hear Fitz, nor could she feel that it was him that was holding her. All she felt was a pair of hands, grabbing on her. And since she had yet to open her eyes, she had no idea who it was. It wasn't until Fitz began whispering in her ear, that she finally really heard him. She settled down, and slowly opened her eyes. She still had her head nuzzled in his chest, and she didn't won't to come up anytime soon._

_"It's okay. I got you baby." Fitz ran his fingers through Olivia's hair. They would do this at night, she would lay on his chest, and he would wrap his arms around her and run his finger through her hair. Something he learned calmed and soothed her considerably. "Olivia?" Fitz spoke, when he heard her breathing even. "Livvie?"_

_"No." Olivia whispered, with her head still snugged into his chest, answering his unspoken question._

_"Olivia." Fitz warned he planned on talking about this. He knew Olivia had her quirks and things that she didn't like talking about. But this wasn't going to be one, they were gonna talk about this._

_"No Fitz. I don't want to talk about it." Olivia tried to raise off Fitz's lap, but he just tightened the hold around her waist, keeping her in place._

_Fitz was about to say something, but the bedroom door slowly opened. Revealing a sleepy McKenzie in her footed Mickey Mouse pajamas. She was standing at the door, rubbing her eyes holding the stuffed hippo Fitz got her on his trip. Fitz looked at the little girl, and thought she couldn't look any more like her mother, down to her messy bedhead. And just like her mother, McKenzie didn't like being disturbed out of her sleep, and considering it was close to ten at night, he knew her mood was not gonna be a pleasant one. "Daddy." The little girl whined, as she made her way into the room._

_"Hold on sweet pea." Fitz told her, when she held up her arms for him to pick her up. Fitz turned his attention back to Olivia, who was staring off into space. He shook her gently, breaking her from the wall she was staring at._

_"I'm fine." Olivia tried to reassure him, with a slight smile, that didn't reach her eyes. "I promise." Olivia wiggled out of Fitz's grasp, and went to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her._

_Fitz heard the shower turning on, she always took a shower when something was bothering her. Only then did he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He didn't know what was going on with Olivia, and he didn't want to push her too hard to open up. But sooner or later, he would finally break the last of her walls._

_Fitz looked down at McKenzie, who was still standing at the foot of the bed. And again, she couldn't look more like her mother. She had her eyes squinted, trying to glare at him. Her chubby arms were folded across her chest, and she had the Pope signature pout. Fitz smiled and chuckled at the little girl he thought of as his own._

_"And what's wrong with you Miss Missy?"_

_McKenzie held up her arms again. "Up daddy."_

_Fitz smirked at the little girl, before picking her up and cradling her into his chest similar to Liv. He knew she was still sleepy, and began rocking her back and forth coaxing her back to sleep. It worked for a little while, until Olivia's phone ringing. The ringing startled Fitz from the quietness of the room, and he jumped startled, causing McKenzie to stir awake from her sleep. She whined, something she did mostly when she was sleepy. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Fitz quickly got off the bed with Kenzie still in his arms. He dug through her purse, and answered the call just before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" Fitz answered without looking at the caller ID._

_"Hey Fitz its Quinn. Sorry I know it's late, but is Olivia awake?"_

_"Uh yeah, but she's in the shower right now."_

_"Okay well can you tell her that there was a change in the schedule and Kenny needs her to come in tonight. Like right now, at least by eleven."_

_Fitz sighed. He hated that Olivia was still working at the club. He knew she had her reasons for working there, but that didn't change the fact that he hated that his girlfriend was shaking her ass in front of half the pervs in DC. They had had many discussions that turned into arguments over the situation of her still working there. Fitz didn't understand why it was so hard for him to get her to see how he felt. And to understand where he was coming from. "I don't know Quinn, she isn't having the best night. I don't know if she's up to coming in." Fitz tried to explain. When really he just wanted to tell her that his girl quit and not to call about that club again._

_"Well she kind of doesn't have a choice. Kenny needs her in, and if she doesn't come she's gonna be in the hot seat."_

_McKenzie squirmed in Fitz arms, holding onto his neck even tighter. And Fitz saw his way out of this conversation. "Uh listen Quinn Kenzie just woke up, and I need to get her back to bed. But I'll tell Olivia you called."_

_"Make sure you tell her she needs to be in by eleven-"_

_"Yeah got it bye." Fitz hung up the phone, barely letting Quinn finish her sentence. Fitz was putting Olivia's phone on the nightstand, when the bathroom door opened. Fitz turned to see Olivia standing at the bathroom door wet, wrapped in a white towel and her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head._

_"Was that my phone? Who was it?" She asked, seeing her phone in Fitz hand. Fitz really didn't want to answer her, because he really didn't want her to leave. But he knew she wouldn't let it go. And even if he didn't tell her, all she had to do was check the call log on her phone._

_"Quinn. She called to let you know that Kenny needs you in after all. But I told her that you weren't really feeling up to it."_

_"Why would you do that?" Olivia asked, slightly annoyed._

_"Because it's the truth. You just woke up screaming from a dream, and practically beat me up when I tried to help you. You don't really need to be going anywhere right now."_

_"Gee thanks dad, but I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Olivia sarcastically responded, as she made her way to the drawers to get her underwear._

_"I'm not trying to be you father Olivia, I'm just saying-"_

_"What time did she say to come in?" Liv asked, as she took off her towel to put on her bra and panties._

_"Seriously? You're gonna go in really?"_

_"What Fitz? It's my job so yes, my boss needs me to come in so I'm going in."_

_"All I'm saying is you need to rest. You shouldn't go in tonight."_

_"No, all you're saying is that I shouldn't go in any night. Right? I mean that's what this entire conversation is leading up to right?"_

_"Okay yes, that is what some of this is about, yes. I don't want you to go to work tonight, or any other night if that's where you're gonna be working. Okay fine I said it. But I don't think I need to be penalized for saying it. I mean what kind of man would I be if I was okay with my woman being gawked and grabbed at by half the men in DC."_

_Olivia could tell he was getting upset. The vein in the middle of his forehead was bulging, and his ears were turning red. Something that only happened for two reason, either he was turned on or he was angry. And even though she was standing in front of him in only her bra and panties, she was gonna say the anger was the cause. Olivia let out a long breath to calm herself, she didn't feel like arguing, and with the both of them becoming irritated, and argument is where they were headed._

_"Fitz we've had this conversation plenty of times before. I'm not doing this to get a rise out of you, or to make you jealous or any other reason you can think up for me working. I work to pay the bills, I work to feed my child, I work to keep clothes on her back. I work to pay for school to give her a better-"_

_"You know what you can save your speech, because it's archived. And you don't have to do all of that by yourself. I told you, I've told you more than once, that I could do all that for you. I told you that I wanted to take care of you and Kenzie. I even offered to pay for your school, or at least help if you don't want me paying for everything-"_

_"And I told you that I didn't need your money!" Olivia's plan to keep calm was failing. "I'm not with you, so that I could turn to you whenever I need money. I have been doing fine for the past two years without your money and I will be fine without it now!" Olivia walked away to the closet and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She grabbed her gym bag and walked back out to the room, just as Fitz was putting McKenzie on the bed. He saw her coming, and decided the conversation wasn't over._

_"You know what, you can save all that holier than thou, independent bullshit! Because you may have been doing fine two years ago, but you weren't in a relationship two years ago. And more importantly you weren't in a relationship with me two years ago! And I don't want my woman working at some sleazy strip club! Not getting home until after midnight, sometimes four in the morning. Because she's been shaking her ass in some guy's face all night, for fucking dollar bills!"_

_"Screw you I have to go." Olivia tried to walk past Fitz, but Fitz grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Olivia tried pulling her wrists from his grasp, but he wasn't budging. "Let me go!" Olivia pulled one last time, and was finally free of Fitz's hold. Without another word Olivia walked out of the bedroom attempting to leave. But before she left, she turned around in the hallway, and spoke loud enough for Fitz to hear her in the bedroom. "And for the record Fitz, nothing less than a twenty touches this ass." With that Olivia left out the front door, slamming it behind her. And effectively waking a barely sleeping McKenzie crying and a pissed off Fitzgerald._


	7. Chapter Seven: Fallout

**I've been reading some reviews, and I saw one that asked who are Ray and Savannah. They are not characters or relevant to this story. They are characters from a previous story of mine that I wrote, when I took a creative writing class in high school. The flashback scenes between Olivia and Michael, are scenes from my old story. I just recycled a little and unknowingly missed a few names when I was revising my old work. So sorry for the confusion, and hopefully despite of my mishap you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Also this chapter is a little shorter, because I wanted to hurry and get it out to start on the next chapter./strong/p**

**Chapter Seven: Fallout **

That same night...

"So you just walked out?" Quinn asked, after Olivia had given her the minutes of her last fight with Fitz. They were in the changing room on break, waiting for their turn on stage. Tonight they were doing a double dance on the main stage, so they were getting ready, before they had to go out.

"Yeah, I mean what else was I gonna do?" Olivia asked, as she rubbed a little more glitter on her exposed stomach. "I mean I was tired of having the same argument with him over and over."

"Yeah but Liv, it's not like what he's asking for is so bad. I mean the man just wants to take care of you and your daughter. Shit do you know how many women would kill to have a man like Fitz take care of them?"

"I know. But that doesn't change how I feel. And it doesn't change the fact that he trying to control-"

"Oh cut the shit Olivia, Fitz is not trying to control anything. You're just stubborn. And you just don't know how to let anyone take care of you. Because you've never had a man who was willing to."

"I'm not stubborn." Olivia argued, earning an eye roll and scoff from Quinn. "I'm not. I just don't need anyone to take care of me. I've been doing it for a while now, and I've been just fine. It wasn't a choice, it was a decision. My parents couldn't put me through school, because of Dad's health problems. He's been in and out of the hospital for over four years now, so I had to make some decisions. I choice to support myself, and-"

"You know what I'm gonna stop you right there. You're rambling" Quinn cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Because we both know that this has nothing to do with your dad. "

"No? Then please enlighten my Quinn."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Quinn asked, although she had a pretty good idea of what the real reason was.

"What?" Olivia asked, thrown off by the question.

"You said you weren't sleeping well." Quinn remembered that part from Olivia's retailing of her night. But Olivia left out the part of why she suddenly awoke, and that she almost clawed Fitz eyes out.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think you know why." Quinn watched, as Olivia put down the glitter brush and hung her head, her eyes welling with tears. "You're having dreams about him again aren't you." Quinn made more of a statement then a question. Olivia tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but the more she sat there the harder it was. A single tear fell from her eyes, and she quickly tried to wipe it before Quinn noticed. But unfortunately for her, Quinn was watching her like a hawk. The moment Quinn heard a sniff and saw Olivia wipe a single tear, she was engulfing her in a hug.

Quinn wrapped Olivia in her arms, and immediately Olivia broke down. Luckily no one else was in their part of the dressing room, so no one heard or saw Olivia bawling on Quinn's shoulder. "Its okay Olivia." Quinn reassured her, as she soothingly rubbed her arm and ran her hand through her hair. She new Olivia well enough, to know that for some reason she loved for her hair to be stroked. It just calmed her for some reason.

"That's why you don't want to quit your job isn't it." Quinn asked, once Liv had calmed a little. "And why you think Fitz is trying to control you. You're afraid that if you give up your job, you'll be giving up your independence, just like you did with Michael. But Liv, Fitz is not Michael. He is not going to hurt you the way Michael did. Michael was a control, egotistical, abusive bastard. Everything he did to you, was because he was trying to control you. Because he didn't respect nor love you. But Fitz is the exact opposite. He isn't trying to control you, he just wants the best for you. He puts you and McKenzie before everything including himself. And he would never raise a hand to you, you know that. He respects you and you know he loves you, even if neither of you have said it yet."

"You think?" Olivia asked, once she finally stopped crying. She sat up in front of Quinn trying her best to keep it together.

"No, I know, and so do you." Quinn grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped of the stream of mascara from Olivia's face.

"But what if-"

"No. No 'what if's'. Because I know where you're going with it, and it's not going to happen. Fitz is nothing like Michael, or McKenzie's deadbeat dad for that matter. Okay? You got a good one this time around. And what you need to be doing is making sure you hold onto him, instead of pushing him away."

"I know."

"Sooo can I ask you one more thing? And please don't start crying on me again." Olivia chuckled and nodded her head. "Why do you think the dreams came back?"

Olivia thought about the question, and shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea why she was having the dreams again. She hadn't thought about him in so long. "I don't know. I mean I honestly couldn't tell you. I haven't thought about him since the last time I saw him."

"Maybe you should start back seeing that psychiatrist that doctor recommended a long time ago."

"Quinn, do you have three hundred dollars an hour for a psychiatrist, because I don't. Besides, I was never one to sit on a couch and disclose my deepest secrets to a complete stranger. That's what my pastor and God are for."

Quinn laughed. She had known Olivia for some time now, and never thought of her as the deeply religious type. "Olivia you don't even go to church."

"I got to church."

"Yeah on Easter, Christmas, and the first of every year. And when your mom drags you." Quinn laughed, causing Olivia to laugh, and effectively bringing her out of her funk. That is until Laurel walked in.

"Well well well if it isn't Beavis and Butt-head. What's so funny girls?"

"Don't start Laurel Okay. Because today ain't the day and I ain't the one." Olivia snapped, still sitting int he makeup chair.

"Ooh well someone's panties are in a bunch."

"And my foot's about to be in your ass." Olivia now rose up from her seat, causing Quinn to stand. Quinn knew how Olivia's temper had developed over the past two years, mainly right after McKenzie's father left. And Quinn also knew, that if Laurel kept pushing, Olivia was gonna blow.

"Oh come on you don't have to go all Player's Club on me. We're just a couple of friends talking about our problems."

"I ain't your friend."

"We don't even like you Laurel." Quinn chimed in.

"Oh that's neither here nor there. Honestly girls what's is so wrong with us being a little cordial."

"There's a lot wrong with that." Quinn piped in again. "Why would we want to be friends with a self-absorbed-"

"Egotistical-" Olivia took her turn on the vocabulary list.

"Self-righteous-"

"Highfalutin-"

"Sanctimonious-"

"Stank ass bitch like you?" Olivia finished off.

"You see, all of that was not called for." Laurel scoffed.

"Neither is your presence." Quinn informed Laurel, who then turned and left, before Olivia got a chance to insult her again.

"That was fun." Olivia admitted. "We should do that more often." The girls laughed, and after one last makeup check, they headed out to the main stage to perform.

** X**

"Well why the hell didn't you stop her?" Matt asked. He and Fitz had been on the phone for the past half hour, replaying the horrible Fitz just had.

"Because she didn't want to be stopped. She was going either way and besides I was done arguing with her. I needed her to leave before I said something I was gonna regret."

"Like what? You know she has you wrapped around her finger. Her and her kid. And I haven't even met them. Well not the kid." Matt snickered.

"Please stop trying to remind me that you've seen my girl naked."

"Correction I haven't seen her naked, I've seen her half naked. She never really takes anything off. She just wears skimpy clothes and teases a little. Throws her ass in-"

"I get it." Fitz growled. This was precisely the reason Fitz needed Olivia to understand why he wanted her to quit her job. It wasn't so he could feel like man, and be the steady paycheck in the house. It was the matter of principle of the situation. And if the situations were reversed, Fitz was 100 percent sure she would have an issue, with knowing that half of the women in DC had seen him naked.

"I'm sorry man, I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah well how about you stop being the fucking comedian and say something helpful."

"Well honestly I don't know what to tell you. You seem to know what you want, and how to get it. So I shouldn't have to tell you, or convince you. It's you that needs to be convincing Olivia to see things your way."

"Yeah but what if she doesn't?"

"Then why are you still with her?" Matt asked.

"Because I-" Fitz wanted to say it, it was on the tip of his tongue. But when he confessed his love for Olivia, he wanted to actually be talking to her. "Because I care about her. Both of them."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were an honorary dad. How's that going by the way?"

Fitz smiled brightly thinking of his little sweet pea. She was the highlight of his day every time he saw her. Of course he would never tell Olivia that, because of the faux jealousy she gets. He loves to see his two favorite girls fighting over him, they even race to his lap, when their watching a movie.

"It's great." Fitz answered honestly. "She's the cutest little girl. And the smartest two year old I've ever met."

"Need I remind you, that your god-daughter is in fact two years old. And she would be very jealous if she heard you right now." Matt complained, speaking of his own daughter.

"Well you talk so much shit about other married men with kids. And how awful it is, I forget that you in fact have a wife and kid of you won." Fitz laughed. "How is your wife and my goddaughter by the way?"

"Kendall is fine, still sassy and toothless. And Jess is- she's fine I guess."

"Still hasn't come back yet huh?"

"Man hell no! She just drops Kendall off, and leaves until she has to pick her back up again. She won't even talk to me I mean what kind of shit is that?"

"Well you did almost cheat on her."

"Key word there being ALMOST." Matt corrected. "Okay? I didn't fuck that girl. Besides I was drunk, but I stopped myself before anything happened." Matt referring to the night of his and Fitz friend's birthday party. They threw him a birthday bash, were several strippers were present. During the night, Matt had gotten gloriously drunk, and ended up going to a back room with a stripper named Candy.

"You sure man? I know you two were back there for a while." Fitz asked, remembering the night himself.

"YES! I think I would remember. Drunk or not, I did not have sex with that girl. I might have kissed her, and went to second base. But I stopped her before anything really happened."

"How did Jess find out anyway? Fitz asked.

"That fucking weasel Jeffery. You know his wife has his balls sitting in her purse. So when she asked him what happened that night, the bastard told her everything! And she in turn told Jess. Who then woke me up the next morning with a fucking cast iron skillet to the dick. I still can't piss right." Matt rubbed his package, as flashbacks of that morning crept into his mind. Fitz on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. He was just glad that the topic of choice was off of him for a while. "You know I'm glad you find this funny. Just wait until you piss Olivia off, and see what she does to you."

"First I would never do anything that would have Olivia pissed at me for. Secondly Olivia isn't as crazy as you wife."

"Yeah whatever, females are all the same, they're all crazy as hell. Especially when you piss one of them off. And speaking of wives, have you heard anything from your almost wife?" Matt asked, taking the attention off him and back to Fitz.

Fitz only sighed in response, remember his last altercations. He had already told Matt about the park fiasco, he however hadn't told him about the recent call he got from her. "Yeah I've heard from her. She called my phone, just before Olivia woke up-"

"Yeah what'd she want?"

"She called to apologize."

"Mellie? You sure you were talking to the right ex-fiance?"

"Same thing I thought. But considering there was only one, I'm gonna say yes."

"So what'd she say?"

"Like I said she wanted to apologize about everything that happened at the park, and all that she said to Olivia. And she know understands that we are actually done, and she wanted to know if we could still be friends. And she wanted to let me know she been looking at jobs."

"Hold on hold on! JOB! This is too much. And what the hell does she mean friends? She honestly thinks Olivia is gonna let you be friends with you ex-fiance?! And what the hell is she talking about job? That lazy nut has never worked a day in her life, she doesn't even know what a job is. A job for her is deciding between a coach or a Michael Kors."

"Yeah you're right about Olivia, but I think she could do the whole job thing. She wants to be a personal shopper or a buyer for a boutique or something like that."

"Figures." Matt scoffed. "If she can't shop on your dime, she'll do it on someone else's." Matt rolled his eyes, and his took another swig of beer. "So you gonna tell Olivia about this? I mean she already wants to kick her ass, I'm sure after she finds out she calling you, it won't help any."

"I don't know. She called right before Olivia woke up, then we got into the argument so I really didn't get a chance to tell her. Besides things are already tense I don't want to add fuel to the fire."

"By the way how did Mellie get your number anyway? Didn't you have it changed?" Matt asked, suddenly remembering Fitz calling him to get his new number.

"Yeah I thought about it after the fact. But who knows. Knowing her, she probably called my parents again."

Deciding to get back to the reason Fitz called him in the first place, Matt sighed before asking his next question. "So Fitz, are you sure you want to do this?"

Fitz knew what he was referring to. When Fitz first called Matt, before he told him what happened, he told him that he was thinking about taking a break from Olivia. He didn't know if he could continue dating her know what she was doing when she went to work. He knew he didn't want Olivia out of his life for good, so he thought they could just spend a little time apart. Maybe if he left, she would see how much he meant to her, and she would quit her job. He knew it was underhanded, but he just couldn't handle her still working at that club. Fitz was ready to beat a guy on the street for looking at Olivia the wrong way, how could he handle her working at a strip club.

"Yes, I think...I don't know." Fitz rubbed his free hand down his face, before drinking the last of his beer. "I mean I don't want to leave Olivia, I know that. But if she won't stop working at that club, then I don't know. And I'm not saying that I want to end things indefinitely, I'm just saying for a little while. A break."

"Yeah, and what happens during this break if she finds someone else. Or she decides, that she doesn't want to be with you anymore." Matt asked.

"I don't know." Fitz sighed again. "Maybe it's a risk I'll have to take. Because honestly I'm tired of arguing with her about the same damn thing."

"Daddy?" Fitz turned around, to see McKenzie walking down the hall towards him, rubbing her eyes. She walked right over to Fitz, climbing on his lap putting her head on his chest.

"Hey I gotta go Kenzie just woke up. She may not understand, but I don't want to-"

"Say no more. Talk to you later, good luck."

Fitz hung up the phone, and put it back on the receiver. "Sweet pea what are you doing up? It's almost two o'clock in the morning." Fitz asked, after checking the time on his watch.

McKenzie only shrugged her shoulders. "I not sleepy not more."

"Oh you're not sleepy huh?"

McKenzie shook her head. "Nope." She made sure to pop the p. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"Why are you sad?" McKenzie asked, as she turned on her knees on Fitz lap.

"I'm not sad." Fitz lied. It always amazed him how she picked up on certain things.

"Then why the sad face?" McKenzie asked, as she poked the corners of Fitz mouth, then turned then upward into a smile Causing Fitz to chuckle. "Do you miss mommy?"

"Yes, I miss mommy." 'Among other things' Fitz thought.

"Don't worry, she be back." McKenzie then stood on her feet on Fitz lap, she held onto his shoulders with Fitz holding the back of her legs. McKenzie then proceeded to give Fitz raspberry kisses on both his cheeks. "There. All better now?"

Fitz smiled brightly at the little girl. It always amazed him how she could lift his spirits just in an instant. "Not quite, maybe I need two more kisses." McKenzie let out an exaggerated huff, making Fitz laugh harder. She grabbed the sides of his face, and gave him two more kisses. This time she blew a little harder, leaving a little spit on Fitz cheeks. But Fitz was so entranced by her cuteness to even care.

"Now all better?" McKenzie asked again.

Fitz nodded his head. "All better."

"Can you color with me then?" McKenzie asked, knowing Fitz would say yes. She and Fitz both knew, that he couldn't tell her no.

** X**

It was close to three in the morning, when Olivia finally made it home. She was tired from work and dealing with Kenny, regarding her schedule. She was thinking about her conversation with Fitz, or rather her argument with Fitz. And she was trying to work something out with Kenny, so that she could work a little less. She knew it wasn't what Fitz wanted, but it was a step in the right direction. Olivia just wasn't ready to quit completely, maybe in the future she would. But right now, she was just a little scared. And the fact that she couldn't get the past out of her head as of recently, wasn't helping matters any. As Olivia put her key in the door, she hoped that Fitz was sleeping, because she really wasn't in the mood to resume their conversation. Maybe in the morning, after they both had calmed down, and got a good rest for a couple more hours would do them good.

Her hopes were shot, when she opened the door, to see Fitz on the living room floor. Her feelings turned from disappointment to agitation, when McKenzie poked her head up. They were both sitting on the floor. Well Fitz was sitting, McKenzie was standing, because she couldn't reach the coffee table. Olivia watched, as they both got lost in their coloring. Neither had even noticed Olivia was home.

"Daddy can I have the yellow?"

"What is she doing up?" Olivia asked, effectively breaking the two's attention away from the table.

"Coloring." Fitz answered nonchalantly, turning his attention back to his paper.

"I can see that Fitz." Olivia replied, becoming annoyed and angry. "It's three in the morning."

"Yeah. I noticed." Fitz harshly replied, still not looking at Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes, and let out a loud sign. "Kenzie go to bed." Olivia told her, as she dropped her bag on the floor. Not even caring where she dropped it.

"But I not sleepy." Kenzie pouted. "Me and daddy color."

"Now Kenzie."

"Mommy." McKenzie whined. If she had known that her mother wasn't in the mood to argue with her two year old about going to sleep.

"Dammit McKenzie! I'm not gonna tell you again! Get!" Olivia screamed, scaring Fitz and Kenzie even herself. She had never yelled at McKenzie like that, nor has she ever cursed at her before.

"Olivia!" Fitz yelled, breaking Olivia from her trance. She watched as the tears pooled in McKenzie's eyes. Then in the next moment, as the first tear escaped her big brown eyes, McKenzie was wailing loud enough to wake the entire building. Olivia tried to make her way over to McKenzie, but she only cried more and ran into Fitz arms, clinging onto his neck for dear life.

"Give her to me." Olivia spoke, as she tried to get McKenzie from Fitz. But Kenzie wrapped arms around his neck even tighter, still crying.

"Why, so you can yell at her again?" Fitz knew she didn't mean to yell at her, but he was still made from earlier that night.

Fitz walked out the living room, and down the hall to Kenzie's room. He left Olivia still standing in the same spot, wondering how her night turned to shit. After wallowing for almost ten minutes standing in place. Liv went to the kitchen and got one of her favorite bottles of wine, while Fitz put McKenzie back to bed. She was already on her third glass, when Fitz walked back in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, coming up behind her. Olivia ignored him, and brought her glass back up to her mouth. She nearly spilled the entire glass on herself, when Fitz grabbed the glass out of her hand.

"The hell is wrong with you!" Olivia mimicked Fitz's earlier question.

"Me? I'm not the one storming out of here, slamming doors and cursing at my two year old!"

"Oh well aren't you just the saint! The great Fitzgerald Grant!" Olivia slurred her words a little, effects of her three glasses of wine, plus the drinks she had before she came home. "Don't act like your nothing but calm and serenity, like you don't ever have temper tantrums."

"You having the temper tantrum Olivia."

"Oh well excuse me, for not listening to you. I'm sorry that I'm not McKenzie, and that I don't hang off you every word like your some kind of God. You know one day she's gonna see right through this fake ass facade you have. One day she'd gonna get older, and she will no longer look at you like you hung the stars!"

"So what, you're stomping around here like fucking big foot because what? You're jealous?"

Olivia turned her back on him, reaching for her wine bottle and a new glass. "Oh please jealous? What am I jealous of Fitz? No, this is about you trying to control everything!"

"Oh my God! Again with this shit?! What the hell do I control Olivia? Please enlighten me."

Olivia slammed the bottle down, and turned back to Fitz. "For starters, you try to control Kenzie, and you undermine everything I say."

Fitz rolled his eyes, letting out and exhausted groan as he ran his hands down his face. He could believe what he was hearing, he was convinced Olivia was just making up things, because she had nothing better to say. He was in no way controlling over McKenzie, nor Olivia for the matter. "Olivia, you're not even making sense anymore. You're just making shit up, to keep up this argument. I don't even know what we're arguing about anymore!"

"Why was she up?" Olivia randomly asked.

"What?" Fitz asked, taken back by her question. "What the hell are you talking-"

"Why was she up Fitz? You know her bedtime is 8:30 why was she up."

"This is why you're mad?! Because I let McKenzie color?!"

"No! It's because you always undermine me and disregard everything I say, when it comes to her. You know her bedtime is 8:30, but you let her stay up, knowing I'd come home and have to be the bad guy yet again, because she has you wrapped around her finger!"

"I did not let her stay up." Fitz spoke in a calm even tone. "She woke up, and I let her color. But this is not why you came in here cursing at every, drunk off your ass. So why don't you tell me what is really wrong with you. Because I am really getting tired of this shit. And I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"So what are you gonna do Fitz? You gonna leave us now? Huh?"

"Olivia I never said-"

"Then go Fitz! Leave just the rest of them. Because you know what, I didn't need them, and I don't need you!"

That stung. Fitz was rooted in his place, by Olivia's words. He couldn't believe what Olivia was saying. He couldn't believe how or when his night turned into a screaming match between the two of them. And now she was telling him to leave. He knew she didn't mean it, he knew it was just the alcohol, or so he hoped. But whatever the reason for her words, she said it. And she couldn't take them back, nor could Fitz un-hear them. He also knew that he couldn't stay here tonight, he couldn't look at Olivia another minute.

Without a word, Fitz walked to the door, grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out the door, without looking back.

** X**

**So that concludes this chapter, like I said before I know it was shorter, but I needed to get it out so I could start on chapter eight. It might be a continuation of this chapter, so another part one part two chapter. Or there might be a small time jump, and I'm leaning more towards the time jump because I just love them. So as always please comment what you think will happen next and what you thought of the chapter.**

**Until next time…**


	8. Chapter Eight: Reconciliation

**Sorry for the wait, my new classes are a real bitch. Anyway I decided instead of doing a major time jump, I would just do a small one, only a couple of weeks. Then longer one just wouldn't fit well with the story right now. Although I think I will have several time jumps in the chapters to come. So hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**Chapter 8: Reconciliation **

_'Hi this is Kimberly Jones with DC Food Network, and we're here with Fitzgerald Grant owner of chain restaurants; Paula's. Fitzgerald is here promoting the newest opening of his restaurant set to open in September of this year. But today we are joining him at his DC restaurant, because Fitz has some special plans for the upcoming days. Why don't you tell us a little about it."_

_'Thanks Kim, and please call me Fitz. And yes I do have some really neat plans coming up. As you know I work closely with a couple of organizations and charities. One of them being the 'Feed our children' charity here in DC. And we have teamed up together to well Feed our children, and we're starting here in DC. So next weekend, the charity as well as myself will be hosting a family day charity event, on Saturday the 15. Any and everyone who wants to help out with the charity is more than welcome to come. There will also be several items that were generously donated, up for auction. And even if you don't have much to give or nothing at all please just come out and support. Music, games, and of course food sponsored by yours truly, but nothing fancy, like what I serve in my restaurant. It'll be real food, so bring the kids.' Fitz looked at the camera, and gave one of his heart stopping grins._

_'That's beautiful, and I personally think it's amazing how involved you are in you charity work and giving back.'_

_'Well it's really a tribute to my mother, she's the one who instilled these values into me at such a young age. And she's even the inspiration and the reason for all my success. Hence the name of all my restaurants.'_

_'Well thanks again for taking the time to come have a few words. And good luck again, on your upcoming openings.' Kim turned back to the camera. 'Tomorrow we will be joined by Kyla Renolds_ the up and coming restaurateur from Illinois. I'm Kimberly Jones with DC Food Network, goodnight.'

The director yelled cut, and Fitz unscrewed his jaw from all the fake smiling. Not that he wasn't happy and excited about his charity work, but these days, he had very little to be happy about. It had been two weeks since his fight with Olivia and two weeks since he walked out of the apartment. Which meant it had been two weeks since he'd seen Olivia or McKenzie, and it was driving him crazy. He didn't know how long this separation was gonna last, but he hoped it wasn't gonna be too much longer. In the past two weeks he caught himself battling on whether to call her or not. He called plenty of times, but only to talk to Kenzie. He would call her throughout the day, and at night to before she went to bed. But during all the phone calls, he didn't speak with Olivia. She would answer the phone, and he would just simply ask for McKenzie, they'd talk and when they were done Kenzie would give the phone back to her mother, but Fitz would have already hung up when Olivia got the phone back. Although they weren't broken up since neither had expressed feelings to. And both Olivia and Fitz both hoped the other wouldn't take that next step.

"Fitz?"

Fitz was broken from his thoughts, by his name being called. He looked up from his chair, and saw Kimberly standing in front of him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I was just saying, that I wanted to say again, how inspiring all of your charity work is." Kim smiled.

"Oh well thank you." Fitz was about to walk off, but Kim started speaking again, stopping him.

"On an unrelated note, I hear your engagement to Mellicent was broken off." Kim asked, with a look of happiness instead of concern.

"You heard that? You a food network or a gossip channel?" Fitz asked, slightly annoyed that his private business was being discussed amongst people that didn't even know him. And more so, because he knew where this conversation was going. Not that Kimberly wasn't good looking or seemed to be a nice person, and not that he wasn't flattered he just wasn't interested. He and Olivia were still a couple and he had no intentions of changing that.

"Well I hear things." Kim answered coyly, slowly walking closer to where Fitz still sat. "So is there any truth behind it? Are you single?" Kim asked, as she put her hand on Fitz forearm.

Fitz nodded his head. "Yeah, Mellie and I are no longer engaged." Fitz put his hand over Kim's, as she started to slowly run it up and down his arm. "But no, I'm not single." The smile that was once on Kim face, quickly vanished as Fitz spoke.

"You- You're dating?" Kim moved her hand from Fitz arm.

"No, I have a girlfriend." Fitz answered honestly, with his own smile coming at the mention of Olivia.

"Girlfriend? Wow that was pretty fast. Tell me something is it-"

Fitz cut Kim off before she got a chance to finish. "Before you ask yes, it's serious. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch meeting with my business partner. It was great seeing you again, and I'll see you Wednesday when you cover the charity event." Fitz got up from his chair, and made his way out to his car.

**X**

Half an hour later, Fitz was walking into one of his favorite restaurants, and was seated in an outside table, where his business party was waiting on him.

"Hey Cyrus, sorry I'm late." Fitz apologized, as he sat in front of his partner and friend. He had known Cyrus since the opening of his first restaurant. Cyrus was the first person to take a chance on Fitz and donated a large sum of money to Fitz for his business. It was Cyrus money that got Fitz business off the ground. And now years later, he has advised him on many deals, managed meetings with other potential partners and advised Fitz on everything from his restaurants to his engagement to Mellie. They were no longer business partners, they were even closer.

"That's alright." Cyrus put his phone down on the table. "How was the interview with Kimberly?"

"It was fine. Up until she asked about me and Mellie. She said she heard rumors that we weren't together anymore."

"Yeah, I've been hearing that too. But haven't been together in months."

"Yeah I know, I just don't like people gossiping about me you know. I hate having my business out there for any and every one to discuss. I don't even know how I'm a topic of choice in their gossip, I mean I'm a chef not an actor. Why do they care so much?"

"Well you know why."

"Yeah and why is that?" Fitz asked, as they both ordered their food and the waiter left.

"Do I really need to remind you of exactly how wealthy you are? I mean not that you show it off, living in that bird house you call an apartment." Fitz laughed, he knew Cyrus had a flare for the more expensive things in life. So it always amused Fitz whenever he talked about how Fitz didn't know how to be wealthy.

"Yes I know Cy."

"Exactly, and so do plenty of people in this town. More so the lonely and desperate women in this town." Cy commented, as he took a bite of the salad he ordered.

"Are you saying the only way I can get a woman is with my wallet?" Fitz asked. "I'm hurt. I mean you have seen this face haven't you? And the smile? Women can't resist the smile, it's the panty dropper." Fitz smiled, for added affect to his point.

"Yeah well, speaking of irresistible women. How's-"

"Cy don't start." Fitz warned, talking a sip of his beer.

"What? I'm asking how's the relationship going? How's the girlfriend and the kid."

"Don't give me that, okay? Because I know where you were going okay. And you can save it, because Olivia isn't like all the other women, she isn't after my money. She doesn't even know how wealthy I really am. She just knows that I'm well off, and that I have a couple restaurants here and there. Besides Olivia has problems with me picking up the check when we go out to eat. But take my word for it, Olivia isn't after my money."

"I'm just saying. I mean she's a waitress and a single mother." Cy commented.

Fitz had opted to not tell Cyrus what Olivia's real job was, when they first met. Because he planned on introducing the two at some point in time, and he didn't want Cyrus to have any preconceived notions about Olivia or judging her before he even met her. So instead he told him the lie that Olivia told her parents.

"So not only does she have a low income, but she has a kid to take care of. Plus she's out on her own, that means she's got bills. Why wouldn't she want to date a multimillionaire?"

Fitz sighed. "Cy you know I have always valued your opinion. But Olivia is not something up for debate, okay? She was doing just fine taking care of herself and her kid, without me. She didn't even know who I was when we met. So I'll tell you one last time, Olivia is not after my money. And that's the last we'll talk about her or her kid."

Cyrus put up his hands in defeat. He would let him have this round. "Okay. But one more question. Will she be accompanying you this Wednesday? It is a family event, and you three are sort of a family now right?"

Fitz sighed again, thinking about the problems he and Olivia were having. He had been excited to bring Kenzie to the event. He knew she would have fun, getting her face painted and eating funnel cakes. He had pictured the three of them playing all the games and Fitz winning both Kenzie and Olivia prizes. And now, he didn't know where he and Olivia stood, he didn't even know if Olivia remembered.

"Uh, yeah I'll talk to her about it. Anyway, can we discuss business, since this is a business lunch meeting."

Cy nodded, and for the next hour and a half the two men discussed business and everything they would need to know for the upcoming events and the opening in New York.

"Well, I best get going." Cy took out his wallet and left money for his part of the bill. "I best get going. The wife and I are supposed to go see her folks, and she hates it when I'm late."

"Tell Carol I asked about her." Fitz stood, and hugged Cyrus before he left. Fitz didn't have anywhere else to go for a little while, so he decided to order a piece of cobbler, one of his favorite guilty pleasures. Cyrus hadn't been gone five minutes, before Fitz heard his name being called from inside the restaurant.

"Fitz?"

Fitz looked up from his phone, and groaned at the person making their way over to his table. Fitz said a silent prayer that this person would just say hello and not sit down. Because honestly he wasn't in the mood, and he didn't think he had enough faux kindness left in him.

"Fitz? Hey how are you?"

"Hey Mellie." Fitz stood as she came over to the table. He was caught off guard when Mellie hugged him. "I'm fine Mellie how are you?"

"I great." Mellie sat down at Fitz table, taking Cy's vacated seat. She didn't even care that Fitz hadn't invited her to sit. But reluctantly Fitz sat down in his seat, as the waiter came by with his cobbler.

"Oh! Cobbler, you know how much I love their cobbler." Mellie picked up Fitz fork, much to his dismay, and took a bite of his cobbler.

Fitz sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for anything involving Mellie. "No you don't Mellie, you don't eat sweets." Fitz swatted Mellie's hand away from stealing another bite of his food."

Mellie shrugged, "Yeah well people change. I don't know, it's like I'm this new person you know. I see the world differently."

"Is that so?" Fitz wasn't buying any of her crap.

"Yes! You know I've just done some real soul searching, and I realized that I didn't like what I found. And I made the effort to change it. And I owe it all to you Fitz." Mellie reached across the table and out her hand on top of Fitz. Her smile faded, when Fitz immediately pulled his hand back. She almost called him on it, but knew she had to keep her cool.

"Me?" Fitz questioned.

Mellie cleared her throat, before speaking. "Yes you silly. If you hadn't called me out on my ways, then I would never had done my soul searching, and you wouldn't be looking at the new and improved."

"New and improved huh?"

"Yep the new and improved Mellie Grant."

Fitz scoffed, "Mellie you're not a Grant.

"What?"

"You said Grant. You're not a Grant, you're last name is Vaughn."

"Oh well potato _potatoe_." Mellie tried not to show how his correction of her last name affected her.

"Well more like potato orange."

Mellie laughed, still trying to keep her cool. She definitely couldn't afford to blow up right now. "Well we were together for five years Fitz. I always felt like we were an old married couple."

"Minus the marriage license, the vows, the 'I do's', and hell the wedding all together."

"Well I see someone sense of humor hasn't changed much." Once again Mellie cleared her throat and smoothed down her hair. "Well I actually wanted to talk to you, and see if you had thought any about what we talked about?"

"And what exactly did we talk about?" Fitz asked, talking a sip of his beer.

"You know, about us being friends."

Fitz sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "You know Mellie I... I don't think that's such a good idea." Fitz watched as Mellie's face fell, and was mentally preparing himself for what he thought was to come. "It's just we didn't do so well in our relationship, and considering how things ended between us. I just don't think us being friends is the best decision. So I think we should just part ways, and if we happen to run into each other from time to time, then just be civil towards one another. Besides, even if I wanted to be you're friend, there is no way in hell Olivia is gonna let that happen."

Mellie became enraged by the mention of Olivia's name. She tried to control her face as best she could, but by the look on Fitz face she was failing. Before she could say anything, Fitz spoke again.

"You know Mellie, I can sense that you're about to say something to cause a scene. So I'm just gonna leave, before you embarrass us both." Fitz dropped some money on the table and stood to leave. Before he could walk away, Mellie reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You know, you're a big boy. And I think you're old enough to make decisions on your own, without having her speak for you." Mellie spat angrily, putting extra emphasis on her and not using Olivia's name.

Fitz removed Mellie hand from his arm. "Mellie I don't even know why you would want to be friends with me? We both know that Olivia doesn't like you, and I'm pretty sure that if she found out, that you have been calling me that she wouldn't hesitate to whip your ass. So as I said before, we part ways now and you don't catch a foot up your ass."

"Oh please that little-"

"Mellie, I would be very careful of what came out of your mouth next. Now the last time you disrespected Olivia, I saved you from an ass whopping." Fitz bent down to Mellie's level. "But the next time you disrespect her, I won't be so inclined to hold her back." Fitz smiled devilishly. "You have a great day Mellie."

**X**

Olivia was sitting on the couch at her parents' home, flipping through the channels. Her mom and dad invited her over, for an impromptu BBQ, Olivia's dad was just in the mood. Ben was out back, barbecuing the meat with the help of Harrison and Huck and a few of the neighbors. Her mother was in the kitchen the Kitchen with Quinn and a couple of other close family friends. But instead of being outside or in the kitchen with the rest of her family and friends, Olivia chose to stay cooped up in the den flipping through channels on the flat screen. She wasn't trying to be anti-social, but she just wasn't in the mood. She really only came, because McKenzie wanted to see her grandparents.

It had been two weeks since she told Fitz to leave, and she felt horrible. She was drunk and she was upset and she needed someone to lash out at, and now she hated that that person had been Fitz. She knew she didn't mean anything she said, she was just frustrated about their previous fight about her working, and she was also on edge about her dreams coming back. She wished that she had just told Fitz about her dreams, but she was scared. She had lost someone before, when she told them about her dreams, apparently she had too much baggage and that wasn't what he signed up for. She was also scared to tell him about them, because she didn't want to change anything between them. She didn't want him to have the same pity in his eyes that everyone else had, after they learned the truth of her short lived marriage. Her parents were the first people she told. They had no idea what was going on between their daughter and her husband, because besides the fact that they lived Delaware. Whenever she did visit with her parents, she put on one hell of a performance, and she and Michael were the perfect couple. But after they learned the truth, they were both devastated. They blamed themselves for letting their daughter move across the Country, with a man they barely knew. They couldn't stop Olivia from marrying a man 10 years older than her, considering they eloped, when Olivia was barely legal. And although they stopped blaming themselves, Olivia's relationship with her parents was never the same. Not that there wasn't still love, they just treated her different. And Olivia didn't want Fitz to end up treating her any different, she like the way things were between them.

Olivia also knew that she didn't want to lose Fitz, especially for something that she could easily fix. The day after he left, Olivia truly thought about what Fitz was saying, regarding her still working at the club. And she then finally realized where he was coming from. It wasn't about him wanting to control her, it was just the principle of the fact and his pride. And seriously what man wants another man to know what his girlfriend looks like underneath her clothing. So out of respect for Fitz and fear of really losing him, Olivia gave notice in to Kenny, and her official last day was Friday. She hadn't told Fitz, because he wasn't speaking to her. She was going to tell him, she just didn't know how or when the right time would be. But she also didn't want to be too late in telling him either. But considering that he hasn't said anything to her about them breaking up, she thought she had a little more time. She just had to make sure she had all her ducks in a row and knew exactly what she was going to say to get him to come home.

Olivia was staring blindly at the TV on the food network, when McKenzie came flying in the room squealing with Quinn chasing after her.

"Mommy!" Olivia smiled, as Kenzie ran towards her, holding her nose. "Save me mommy! Auntie Quinn gonna steal my nose!" Kenzie hoped on the couch with Olivia, and buried her face in the crook of her arm. Olivia always laughed whenever McKenzie called Quinn's name, because she couldn't pronounce Quinn right, it always came out more like win than Quinn.

"She better not take my baby's nose." Olivia replied, and Kenzie stuck her tongue out at Quinn.

"I guess I'll give you a break for right now butterball." Quinn plopped down on the couch. "So what are you doing in here all by yourself watching the food network, when there is real food in the kitchen?"

"I don't know. I'm just not in the mood to be around a lot of people."

"This got anything to do with a certain man whose name starts with an F ends in a Z?" Quinn asked. They couldn't say Fitz name around McKenzie or the waterworks would start. She was fine during the day, for the most part. As long as she didn't hear his name, or just randomly want to see him. But nights were worse, because Fitz normally read to her at night now, instead of Olivia. And although he calls her at night, to Kenzie it isn't the same. And apparently Olivia could no longer read to her the right way, so she cries for Fitz.

"A little. I just don't know what's going on with us." Olivia shrugged her shoulders, and ran a hand through Kenzie's hair.

"Well Olivia it's been two weeks, I think that is more than enough time to let him cool off. Besides, you did what he wanted you quit. Which was the main reason you were fighting. You know you miss him, and I'm sure he is going out of him find without you. So you just need to put your big girl panties on and go get your man back."

Olivia knew Quinn was right, and she had every intention of apologizing to Fitz. She just was waiting for the right time. "I know, and I'm going to apologize. I just-"

"Daddy!" Olivia was cut off, when Kenzie shouted from the couch. "Daddy! Mommy look its daddy!" Kenzie pointed to the TV. Olivia looked over to the TV, and saw Fitz standing next to a woman, giving an interview. Olivia wanted to jump through that TV, Fitz looked so good. He had on a light blue button up shirt and khaki pants. His hair was gelled to perfection, with the right amount of curls that refused to stay down. And she could tell that he hadn't shaved, because he had a little scuffle, which he knew drove Olivia crazy. Anytime he skipped a shaving, she just couldn't help but touch and kiss his face.

"How'd daddy get in the TV?" Kenzie asked, now standing directly in front of the TV.

Olivia was about to answer her, when she heard her mother's voice from behind them. "Daddy?" Pam asked.

Quinn and Olivia both spun around, startled by Pam's voice. McKenzie just stayed in front of the TV, with her nose now smashed into the screen, and her hands on either side of her head. Pam stood in place, staring back and forth from Quinn to Olivia waiting for one of them to speak. Quinn stared at Pam with wide eyes, she knew Olivia hadn't told her parents about her relationship with Fitz. And she didn't want to be in the room, during the awkward conversation when she finally did.

Quinn quietly stood up from the couch. "I'm just gonna let you two chat." Quinn looked back at Olivia and mouthed an apology, as Olivia looked at her with pleading eyes not to leave her alone.

After Quinn had left, Pam turned her attention to McKenzie who was still pressed up against the TV screen, watching Fitz interview as if she knew what they were talking about. "Kay Kay why don't you go help Quinn eat Nana's cookies."

"Okay!" Kenzie smiled, and ran off into the kitchen, leaving her grandmother and mother alone to chat.

"Sooo." Pam started, as she sat down on next to Olivia on the couch. "Who's this man my grand-baby's calling daddy?"

"Ma please-"

"No." Pam put up her hand, to hush Olivia, who scooted to the other end of the couch and away from her mother. "You've been quiet long enough. Now you've obviously been dating, and from what I gather you've been dating for some time now, and this is the first I'm hearing of it. And I'm willing to bet that your father has no idea who this mystery 'daddy' is either." Olivia rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics. "Now who is this man you've been parading around my daughter, and why haven't you told us that you were dating?"

"First I am not parading anybody around my daughter. Secondly, I didn't tell you because this isn't the eighth grade dance and Randy Johnson didn't ask me to go. I am a grown woman and I don't have to run to mommy and daddy, anytime I start dating a man!" Olivia wasn't raising her voice loud enough for everyone to hear, but it wasn't the tone you take with your mother. Olivia watched as her mother's eyes grew twice as big, and her top lip began to twitch. Olivia knew that this was a tell sign that her mother was angry. Olivia had seen it many times as a teen and so has her father.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope-" Olivia sunk in her chair, she always hated it when her mother said her full name. And she had grown to know it meant take cover. Although through the years, her mother had grown a little soft. "-You better take that damn bass and attitude from your voice, before I do it for you. You ain't too grown."

"I'm sorry." Olivia apologized, because a cursing Pamela was never a good thing. "But I'm just saying, I don't have to tell you and daddy every time I meet someone new. It's none of your bus-"

"It is my business. It's my business when it has to do with my granddaughter."

"Okay you can stop pulling the granddaughter bullshit card okay. Because frankly it's getting old. She may be your granddaughter, but she's my daughter and that trumps-"

"Olivia are you high? Because that would be the only way you'd be cursing at me right now."

"Ma I wasn't cursing at you- I'm just... I'm just trying to make a point."

"And what point is that?" Pam asked, folding her arms.

"That you and daddy can't control my life anymore-"

"I'm not trying to control your life Olivia."

"Yes you are. And I know you're only doing it because of what has happened in the past. But I can handle myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself, I just want to know who this. And why-"

"Ma pleas-"

"Don't speak when I'm talking to you." Olivia huffed, and sunk even lower in the chair. She loved her mother, and loved the talks they had. But these conversations were the worst, when her mother made her feel like a kid again.

"Now." Pam spoke, as she smoothed out her skirt. "I'm listening."

Olivia let out a defeated huff. She didn't want to tell her parents about Fitz, because once she did, he would no longer be just hers. They would no longer be their little family of three. She would have to bring him around to meet the family, her parents would grill him to no end, and they wouldn't been in the fairy-tale anymore, although right now the fairy-tale wasn't looking so promising. She just wanted Fitz to herself with McKenzie for a little while longer, even if she came off as a little selfish. Also, if she introduced Fitz to her parents, then that would mean she would have to meet Fitz parents. And Olivia wasn't sure she was ready to meet the Grants just yet.

Olivia straightened back up and cleared her throat. "His name is Fitzgerald, we met a few months back, and really hit it off. And before you say anything about him meeting Kenzie. Let me just say that I had no intention of introducing them so soon. Okay, he didn't even know I had a daughter, I didn't want to tell him. But he just came over one day, after I spent the night with him, and they met. I was talking a phone call in my room and McKenzie woke up from her nap and-"

"Yeah I can put two and two together Olivia. So what's with her calling him daddy?" Pam asked calmly, much to Olivia's surprise.

"I don't know. She had been calling him that for a while, mostly when he was away. I correct her and tell her his name was Fitz, and for a while she'd go back to calling him by his name. Then she'd go back to calling him daddy. And then one day, I woke up with her fingers in my nose." Olivia laughed, remembering the morning she woke up with McKenzie's chubby pointer finger up her nose. Olivia woke to McKenzie's face right next to hers. She standing next to the bed with her other pointer and middle fingers in her own mouth.

"She woke me up, and drug me to the kitchen-" Apparently McKenzie had been up for a little while, because there was an empty box of cereal on the floor. There was a bowl and the missing cereal scattered on the floor, although she managed to get some in the bowl. "-I asked her what she was doing, and she told me she wanted to make breakfast for daddy. And she looked so happy, and she was smiling like I've never seen before. And... I couldn't just break her heart. So I let him be her daddy." Olivia wiped a tear that had escaped, and she laughed at herself for being so vulnerable. "It was those stupid eyes. Anytime she looks up at me with those eyes, I give her anything she wants."

Pam chuckled. Olivia had gotten her many times before with the doe eyed look. "Yeah I know. You got me plenty of times with the eyes, and it didn't help, with your smile. You never really had all your teeth and ones until you got to middle school. You always had the toothless grin, and it got me most of the time. But now your father on the other hand, it broke him down every single time. Never failed, and that's why you've always been a daddy's girl. You've had that man wrapped around your finger since the day you were born." Pam looked over to her daughter, picking at her nail polish. Pam scooted over to Olivia, and smooth her hair from her face. "You love him?" Pam asked her daughter.

Olivia shrugged. Although she knew that she had deep feelings for Fitz, she didn't know if it was love. She was sure that she could see herself falling in love with him, wasn't it too soon to profess love? Although they were already moving fast in their relationship. "I don't know." Olivia answered honestly. "I could see myself being in love with him. Especially when I see how much Kenzie loves him, she'd never really liked anyone that fast. But he's great with her... and me. He's constantly bringing me flowers 'just because' he dots and pays attention to every little thing I do. Whenever I can't sleep, I call him and I know he'll pick up. And he talks and sings to me until I fall asleep. I mean I feel like I'm in high school again. He's the entire package. He's smart, funny, and so sweet. And he actually cooks for me, and you know I love to eat." Olivia stopped her rambling, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed that she just confessed all this to her mother, ad went back to picking at her nails.

Pam just stared at her daughter. She had never seen Olivia like this before, especially over a man. Never before has she smiled as brightly and wide as she was now. She never talked about a boy with such love and adoration in her voice as she has now. She knew her daughter was in love, but she also knew her daughter would come out and admit it. "Well... It sounds like this man has my daughter whipped."

Olivia shot her head up to her mother. "Whipped?" Olivia asked, in faux offense. "I am not whipped okay. No has me whipped, Olivia Pope doesn't get whipped."

"If you say so." Pam said smiling. Pam was adjusting the collar on Olivia's shirt, when something caught her eye. And suddenly she finally put two and two together, and realized that the man on the TV must be the Fitz on Olivia's wrist. "So I'm guessing that the TV guy is this Fitz." Pam asked, pointing to Olivia's tattoo on her wrist that she was hiding with her watch and bracelets.

Olivia nodded, it was no point in lying anymore. "Yeah, it's him."

"The guy you met at the bar?" Pam clarified.

"Yeah. The next at I left my wallet at his house, and he brought it back to me."

"Well who knew, a good relationship would be the result of a drunken one night stand."

"Mama." Olivia whined.

"I'm not judging, you know that. And I know sometimes, you think I'm being a little overbearing-"

"A little?" Olivia mumbled under her breath, but her mother heard her.

"Yes a little." Pam smacked Olivia's arm, as she laughed. "Anyway, I know I can be overbearing, but it's only because I love you and I only want what's best for you and my only grandbaby."

"I know, but can't you scale it down just a pinch?" Olivia asked.

"No." Pam answered humorously, although both she and Olivia knew it was true. "Now you know your father isn't gonna be too happy, that you've been lying to him." Pam told her, going back to smoothing back her hair.

"I wasn't lying. I just didn't tell you."

"Olivia you know that man asks you are you seeing anyone every time he sees you, because he wants to stay the only man in your life. But I refuse to let that man turn you into some spinster, because I want more grandchildren."

Olivia scoffed. Her mother had always told her she wanted more grandkids, but Olivia wasn't thinking about having more right now. She wasn't even sure she wanted more. "Ma I don't even know if I want any more kids."

"Of course you do." Pam retorted, and Olivia rolled her eyes. "You just want to wait until you're married." Olivia scoffed again, and Pam playfully popped the side of her head. "So if you weren't lying to us, and he's mister perfect, why haven't you brought him by to meet us? You could've brought him today, he's gotta eat."

Besides the fact that she and Fitz were hadn't spoken to each other in two weeks, Olivia was scared to introduce Fitz to her parents. She didn't want to lie or keep Fitz away from her them, well not for that much longer at least. Just for now, she wanted it to remain just her and Kenzie and Fitz for a little while longer. The day she introduces him to her parents, they are no longer in their little bubble. They have to go through the awkwardness that her parents are sure to bring. She gonna have to answer questions that she wasn't ready to answer right now. And although she knew that Fitz would do great, she just wanted to keep him to herself for a little while longer. It may have been a little selfish of her, but she didn't care. And also, whenever she introduced Fitz to her parents, he would have to introduce her to his parents. And Olivia was sure she wasn't ready to meet the Grants.

"We're uh... going through a little rough patch right now. He's a little upset with me right now."

"What'd you do?" Pam asked.

"Nothing. We were just arguing over this little thing, but I fixed it now so it's fine. I'm just waiting for him to cool down a little and I talk to him."

"Well don't wait too long, you don't want someone else coming by and snatching up your man."

"My man?" Olivia asked, shocked that her mother was suddenly okay with all this. "You know not too long ago, you were yelling at me over him."

"Yeah well, that was before I knew how happy he made you and my grandbaby. Don't worry he'll come back." Pam said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well judging by the fading bite marks on your neck, the man can't get enough of you."

Olivia's hand flew to her neck in embarrassment. She had forgotten about the bites on her neck, since Fitz had made them over two weeks ago. But since Fitz loved to bite her, and loved to do it a little hard a times, they made a lasting impression. The ones on her neck now, were fading, but they were still visible enough that anyone could see his teeth impressions. And since it had already been two weeks, Olivia wasn't sure if they would ever fade completely.

"I mean Jesus Christ Olivia, why does he need to bite you so much? Got my baby looking like a cheetah."

Olivia groaned, and sunk into the couch, with her head in her hands. Why did her mother have to embarrass her so much? Mothers aren't supposed to be this comfortable talking to their daughters about sex.

"Honestly Olivia I don't think it's natural. I never really was into all the kinky shit you kids do now a days."

"Mama please don't do this to me, not today. Why do you always feel the need to tell me about you and daddy? I don't wanna know how I got here."

"Oh well you were conceived on our honeymoon." Pam answered, making Olivia groan even more. Pam didn't never knew why Olivia was this squirmish when it came to talking about sex. It wasn't as if Olivia didn't use to tell her everything about the boys she was dating in her teen years. Pam still remembers the night Olivia told her about her first time. Pam was shocked and wide eyed the entire time, she even learned some new things. "It was the very first time your father and I made love-"

"Ma!"

"You know we didn't go away for our honeymoon until later, because we couldn't afford it. So we had our honeymoon right here at the house. Best week of my life, I think I lost ten pounds and never lost the bedroom."

"Oh my God Ma. Why do you feel the need to tell me this all the time? You're not supposed to be this comfortable talking about this with your daughter."

Pam laughed at her eccentric daughter, as Olivia laid her head in her mother's lap. "You can blame your grandmother, it's all her fault. She use to do the same thing to me, although she was a lot worse than I was." Pam spoke, as she played in Olivia's hair. "And let me tell you, your grandmother was a little freak."

Olivia laughed, because she knew it was true. "I know, I remember the piano story she told me."

"I remember the day before my wedding, your grandma sat me down, and coached me on how to please your daddy." Pam said nonchalantly, as if she was talking about the weather.

"Eww! Mama that's disgusting!" Olivia tried to be offended, but she couldn't help but laugh along with her mother.

"I know, but I was a virgin, and she wanted to make sure I did it right. Although it was for her benefit not mine, because she wanted grandkids. And what do you know, it worked. We got our perfect little girl."

"Yeah well as much as you and daddy use to go at it, I'm surprise I'm am only child."

"What do you mean use to? Baby you're father and I still-"

"Whoa! I was wrong, let's just leave it at that."

Pam continued to laugh, and play with Olivia's hair. It was times like these, that she loved that her only child was a girl. She couldn't have these intimate moments had she and Ben had a boy. "You know baby, your father is gonna find out about this sooner or later." Pam said, referring to the tattoo on Olivia's wrist that was staring to peak through her jewelry. "You can't hide it forever, I don't even know how you've managed to keep it this long."

"My long sleeves and watches work just fine."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being with one another admits all the crazy going on outside. Pam was the first to break the silence. "Come on honey, let's go back outside. Your father should be just about done with the food."

"I think I'm gonna stay in here for a little while longer." Olivia said, as she rose off her mother's lap to let her stand. "I'm not really hungry, and I haven't been feeling well all day."

"Alright, but don't stay hidden all day." Pam kissed Olivia's head, and went back outside.

Olivia sat a little while longer, thinking about everything that was going on in her life. And as much as she tried to keep her mind off Fitz, she couldn't. He was a constant in her mind whether she wanted it or not. She'd hadn't gone this long without talking or seeing him, and it was killing her. This little break had to end, before she lost her damn mind. Olivia sat a little while longer, until the ache in her head and stomach became too much, and she went upstairs to lay down. And as she lay down on her bed, snuggled in her favorite blanket her grandmother made her, she couldn't help but wish that it was Fitz who was holding her.

** X**

The next morning, after her talk with her mother and having all night to think. Olivia had finally made up her mind to finally talk to Fitz. After dropping McKenzie off at her parents; who luckily both were retired so they could watch McKenzie when Olivia had to work or during her classes, saving her money on daycare. Olivia returned home, to get ready to go see Fitz. She didn't want to just show up in some jeans and a t-shirt. She took a shower, and went through her daily ritual. Afterwards, Olivia pulled out one of her favorite dresses. It was a simple thick strap, white dress that crossed in the back and sheer strips on the bottom. She loved it, because it hugged her up top, and loose below. She also choose this dress, because Fitz loved her in white. She decided to leave her hair curly, and pinned behind her ear on one side. Mostly because she didn't feel like straightening it, but also once again Fitz loved her hair curly. She paired it with a pair of white ankle strap sandal heels, and simple diamond bracelet and diamond stud earrings. After calling the restaurant, and making sure Fitz was there and would be there for a while, Olivia left, thankful that her parents let her borrow the car.

** X**

Fitz was talking with one of his wait staff members, before opening time, when he saw someone coming in his direction. He turned to see Olivia, walking towards him. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, because she was walking in slow motion. She was beautiful, and Fitz couldn't stop staring at her. He was no longer paying attention to what his staff was saying, because he couldn't tear his attention from Olivia. She was the epitome of grace and style, as she glided across the room. The way her hair bounced with every step she took, the way her dress was clinging to her, it was a drug to Fitz in that moment. He didn't even know how long he was staring at her, once she finally reached. Having her that much closer, was clouding Fitz mind even more. Even her smell was intoxicating. God how he missed her.

"Fitz?" Olivia asked, after she had been standing next to him for the past minute or so, with him just standing quiet. Fitz didn't hear a word she said, he was still captivated be the sight of her. "Fitz?" Olivia tried again to get his attention. Finally breaking him from his spell.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What'd you say?" Fitz tried to get himself together, and not show her how much her presence has rattled him.

Olivia laughed to herself, loving the effect she was having on him. "I said hi."

Fitz smiled, "Hi."

The two stared at each other for, neither breaking eye contact, until Olivia realized they weren't alone. "Oh I'm sorry." She apologized. "Are you busy? Can we talk?"

"Uh yeah, of course." Fitz nodded his head. he excused himself from the staff he was talking to. he took Olivia by the hand, and pulled her with him as he walked away. The walked to the side of the restaurant to the steps, leading to the bar on the second level. On the way, Olivia took note of the swanky and fancy look the restaurant had. This wasn't a place you take you kids, looking for chicken fingers. This was a high class restaurant, where business men took potential clients. Olivia loved the feel of restaurant, although it was big, it was still and comfy and had a home-style feel. Not to mention the food was incredible.

Once they made it to the second level, Fitz walked Olivia to his office, off the side of the bar. The space was almost empty, except for a few people at the tables and a few at the bar. Because after all it was still early in the morning. And although the restaurant wasn't officially open, the bar was.

Fitz pulled Olivia into his office, and had to restrain himself from jumping on her, as soon as the door was closed. "You uh want a drink." Fitz asked, as he moved to his decanter on the table, to pour himself a drink.

"No thanks. Fitz it's ten in the morning." Olivia playfully scold.

Fitz chuckled, he hadn't realized what time it was. Since he won't early that morning, he had been working non-stop and lost track of time. "Right." Fitz nodded, putting the decanter and his glass back on the table.

"I uh... I saw you on TV, giving your interview for the charity thing." Olivia tried to spark conversation, since they were just staring awkwardly at each other.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Fitz knew that wasn't what she wanted to talk about, and knew she was avoiding the obvious. "But "I know you didn't come all the way down here, to talk about a TV interview." Fitz smiled, making Olivia smile in return.

"No I didn't. I actually came to talk about us." Olivia was looking down, twiddling her fingers, trying to not look Fitz in the eyes.

Fitz was standing at the opposite side of the room, but began to close the space, when he saw Olivia trying to not look at him. "Olivia?" Fitz called, as he slowly walked over to her. When he reached, Olivia was still looking down. He put his hands on her bare arms, and rubbed them up and down. The contact made her sigh. "Liv?" Fitz called again, and put a finger under her chin, to make her look at him. When Olivia finally looked up at him, Fitz could see unshed tears in her eyes. "Livvie-"

"I want you to come home." Olivia quickly spoke, before she lost the courage to. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting that night, I was just stressed. I'm sorry for telling you to leave, I didn't mean it. But I'm sorry, and now I just want you to come home please. I miss you, and you've been gone long enough. I quit my job, so now you have to come home." Olivia spoke quickly, knowing she had to get it all out now.

Fitz was shocked, but the only part he got was that she quit her job. "You quit?" He asked.

"Yes. I did, I did it for you, so now you have to come home. Because two weeks, has been too long without seeing you. And it's driving me crazy. It drives me crazy how dependent I am on you, and how much I need you. If I don't see you every day, I can't help but think about you constantly until I see you again. And when you left me, I... I thought I had lost you. I thought you didn't want me anymore, and that broke me, and I don't wanna fell like that again. So you have to come back-" Olivia was cut off from her rant, when Fitz crashed his lips down on hers. She immediately embraced his touch, missing it desperately. Never again, did she want to go so long, without this feeling. What started out as a simple kiss, quickly turned into a heated duel of tongues. Olivia's hands found their way into Fitz hair, and his snaked around her back, to rest on her behind. She moaned into his mouth, when she felt him softly squeeze her. In the next instant, Fitz had gripped Olivia by the thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasp, at the sudden change in position, and the feel of his erection pressing against her stomach. Fitz began walking, and she could feel as he started to tug at her underwear.

"Mmm Fitz." Olivia panted, as she pulled her lips away Fitz's. "We're in your office babe."

"I know, that's why the good lord made locks." Fitz smiled, as he locked his office door, and walked back to his desk.

"So you could have sex with your girlfriend in your office."

"Precisely." Said, as he put Olivia down on top off his desk. His lips finding their way to her neck, as his hand slid along her thigh and underneath her dress. "I love you in white." he moaned in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Lift up." He commanded, and Olivia lifted up off the desk without a word, so Fitz could slid her panties off with ease. Olivia was making quick work with Fitz belt buckle and jeans, when he connected their lips once more. Fitz groaned, when Olivia pushed down his pants and boxers, then grabbed his length. She started slowly stroking him, loving the grunts and moans escaping his mouth.

"I need you." Olivia whispered in his ear, and that was all Fitz needed to hear, before he thrusted hard into Olivia. Olivia let out a loud scream at the unexpected force of his entry, and the pleasure of it all.

"Quiet baby, you want them to hear?" Fitz teased, then bit down on her shoulder. He began to move in and out of her, loving the way she felt around him. It never ceased to amaze him how perfect she always felt around his length. It was as if she was made specifically for him. "Good you feel so good baby." Fitz moaned, picking up his pace.

Olivia moved her hand from his back, to his ass, digging in her nails. The pain and pleasure Fitz was giving her, was becoming too much, and she was becoming weak. She fell backwards onto the desk, spreading her legs even wider. "Fitz!" Olivia yelled, not caring if the people outside could hear her. And at the moment, neither did Fitz. He loved when she got like this. The way she throws her hear from side to side, how she runs her hands through her hair. The way her face scrunches when she's close. Fitz put Olivia's left leg over his shoulder, a bent down to connect their mouths again to conceal Olivia's moans and high pitched screams. The new position caused Fitz to hit Olivia's spot repeatedly, and soon after Olivia came hard, screaming into Fitz mouth, but could still be heard outside the doors. Fitz found his release soon after, from the feel of Olivia tightening around him.

They lay on top of the desk, with Fitz's face buried deep in Olivia's neck, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Both trying to catch their breaths. And both a sweaty mess, and their clothes were now all wrinkled. Fitz was glad, that he always kept an extra suit in his closet. Olivia however just wanted to take a shower, and she wanted more to take that shower with Fitz. Olivia was the first one to break the silence.

"I missed you." She moved his hair back, and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too." He couldn't resist biting her neck, then giving it a sweet kiss. Olivia laughed at the gesture, remembering the conversation she had with her mother.

"You know my mother says you bite me too much."

Fitz raised his head up, to look at her. "You talked to your mom about me?" He wasn't upset, he was just surprised. He hadn't realized that she had told her parents about him.

"Well not exactly. She saw the bites on my neck." Olivia laughed, at the embarrassed look on Fitz's face. "She said I look like a cheetah."

"Sorry." Fitz let out a nervous laugh, putting his head back down in Olivia's neck. A moment passed, before Olivia once again broke the silence.

"Um babe, not that I don't love being close to you. But you're kind of squashing me."

Fitz laughed, and rose off of her, pulling up his pants in the process. He spotted Liv's white lace panties, thrown across the back of one of his chairs. Smirking, he picked them up, and put them in his pocket. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"Uh can I have my underwear back please sir?" Olivia asked sweetly, pulling her dress down and fixing her hair.

"Actually I was thinking I'd hang onto these." Fitz smiled, and moved a strand of hair behind Olivia's ear.

"Fine. I don't need then anyway. I was just gonna go home and take a nice, long, hot bubble bath anyway. I don't think I'll be needed them." She smiled, because she got the reaction she was hoping for, when Fitz groaned and put his arms around her. The thought Off Olivia naked soaking in a bath was getting him hard all over again. Olivia felt him pressing against her stomach, and quickly removed herself from his arms, before she found herself back on top of his desk.

"What time do you think you'll be getting home?" Olivia asked.

Fitz smiled, he loved to hear Olivia reference her house as home. "Not until late. I have some paper work to do, then I have a dinner meeting later on tonight." Fitz pouted.

Olivia sighed, and kissed Fitz's pouting mouth. "Fine, Quinn was supposed to come over tonight anyway. So I guess I'll just have to have her entertain me." Olivia shrugged. "Well I guess I better go, before you have me back on that desk." Fitz laughed, because he knew it was true. He was having the hardest time trying to not do it now.

Fitz was about to walk Olivia out, when his office phone began to ring. He turned and reluctantly answered it, knowing that it was not going to be good news. Olivia watched, as his smile turned into a frown, and he let out a small sigh. She gave him a knowing look, kissed his cheek and told him she'd see him tonight.

Olivia walked out of Fitz's office, shutting the door behind her. She was glad to see that the bar was still relatively empty, so not too many people had possibly heard them. She was correcting her hair again, when she saw someone at the end of the bar. The person was in a conversation with the bartender, so they didn't see her staring at them. An uneasy feeling came over Olivia. She began to sweat, her hands got clammy and her skin was pale in a matter of seconds. She was hoping and praying, that she was mistaking, and that she didn't see her ex-husband. Olivia's legs got weak, when she heard his laugh, and his deep baritone voice command attention throughout the room. She was stuck in place, she couldn't move. As much as she wanted to, she was stuck, staring at the man who had haunted her dreams for the past three years.

A glass falling to the ground, finally broke Olivia out of her trance. She quickly moved to the steps, before Michael could turn to see her. Olivia raced down the steps, with tears falling from her eyes. She tried to keep it together, until she got to the car, but her emotions were getting the best of her. When she reached her car, she unlocked the doors, and practically jumped in. She didn't go anywhere, because as soon as the doors closed behind her, she had the sudden urge to vomit. She got out of the car, and kneeled beside it. The sounds of her crying and splashes against the concrete, were the only sounds, heard from the parking lot. And again, in that moment Olivia was glad it was relatively empty. Olivia's mind was clouded with all sorts of questions,reasons for why he was here, fears that he had seen her, and was just waiting for a chance to get her alone.

_'what is he doing here?' _Olivia thought._ 'Did he follow me here? How did he find me?' _

Olivia was shaking, as she squatted next to her car. She hadn't even realized another car had pulled up, and a man got out. "Are you okay miss?" He asked, with a southern accent. Olivia flinched at the sound of his voice breaking her from deep thought. She looked up to see a young man dresses in uniform and guessed he was part of the wait staff. She grabbed the handle and with the help of the man, she got up on shaky legs. He asked her again was she okay, as she got into her car , and she told him she would be fin. When in all honesty, she thought she was about to faint.

After assuring the man once again, that she was fine, he left. She sat in her car for a little while longer, and finally decided that it wasn't best that she drive right now. She called a cab, but couldn't wait outside the restaurant for it to come. She was too scared that Michael would come out. So she walked across the street to a crowed store. She felt better, that she was surrounded by a crowd of people, even if there were strangers. For fifteen minutes, she stood by the door of the store like a zombie. She didn't move she barely blinked, and she didn't talk. she stood perfectly still when someone would walk or bump into her, and didn't respond when some of them yelled. She just kept facing the sidewalk, waiting for the cab to come. And once she finally saw it pull up to the curb, she ran out the store. The driver barely had a chance to stop the car, before she jumped in. She quickly told him her address and told him to hurry.

All the while, Michael was watching from his car in the parking lot of Fitz's restaurant.

**Woah! Sorry to leave you right there. But the next Chapter will pick up where we left off. How do you think Olivia will handle seeing Michael again? What do you think he was doing at the bar? That couldn't have been a coincidence right? Anyway, as always tell what you think.**

**Until next time...**


	9. Chapter nine: Old Skeletons

**This chapter has some violence and unpleasant moments. So if those types of things bother you, then I might suggest you don't read the flashback part of this chapter.**

**Chapter Nine: Old Skeletons**

_Three years ago..._

_Olivia rode in nervous silence in the back of the cab. She had gone out the night before, with a friend for her birthday. She drunk a little more than she meant too, slept it off at her friend's house. But she forgot to call Michael and tell him where she was, and the next morning she overslept, and now she was in a panic trying to get home. She knew she was gonna catch hell when she got home, she just hoped that Michael had went to work already. So she'd have time to get her story straight. Olivia really didn't mean to stay out all night. She'd just been drinking way passed her limit and after her fifth drink, the rest of the night was a blur. Although she couldn't honestly say that she regretted anything. Last night had been one of the best nights she had in a long time. For once she could be free, without having Michael looking over her shoulder the entire night. And she didn't have to watch what she said or what she did, out of fear of Michael getting mad._

_The cab pulled into the driveway and she didn't see Michael's car. Olivia headed in the house feeling a little better that she had the house to herself. She dropped her purse on the couch and went to the kitchen for some aspirin and water. Olivia poured her a glass of water and sat in silence on top of the bar. She was staring out the patio doors when she heard a noise, she turned to see Michael standing in the doorway. She froze looking at him, she could move. He was standing in the doorway, looking like he'd been through hell. His clothes were hanging off his body, and he had sweat stains in every visible place. _

_"Michael…" Was all Olivia could manage, before he raced across the kitchen. He swung at Olivia with all his might, knocking her off the bar. Her glass of water shattered on the ground, and she fell on top of the broken cup, getting glass in her chest and face. Before she could react, Michael grabbed a hand full of her hair, and slammed her head against the base of the bar. Olivia started coughing because she couldn't catch her breath. She looked down and saw a pool of blood on the floor. She screamed when Michael grabbed her by the arm and swung her on her back. She tried to fight him off, and managed to hit him once across the face which only made him angrier. She was still swinging, when he grabbed her by her wrist with one hand and pinned them above her head. He wrapped his other hand around Olivia's neck, and squeezed slowly. She was stuck on the ground, with Michael on top of her, she couldn't move. The only thing she could do was kick her legs, and that wasn't helping anything. As Michael's grip got tighter and tighter, she could feel her life slowly slipping away. Olivia's head was pounding, her vision was blurred and she felt as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head._

_"Michael." She manage to get out in a force whisper. "Please."_

_Michael hadn't spoken a word, just grunting as he hit Olivia over and over. She had stopped kicking, and Michael could feel her going limp under him. He tightened his grip once more, while he screamed in her face. Then he reluctantly let her go and stood above her, with her still in between his legs. Olivia flopped like a fish out of water, gasping for air. She was crying and couldn't control her coughing, making herself choke even more. Michael noticed that she was slowly trying to crawl away, and put his foot on her back and pushed her back down to the ground. She tumbled back to the floor, and her face fell into a mix of her blood and spit on the floor._

_"Talk." Michael demanded. And when Olivia didn't start talking at his desired speed, he kicked her in her side. Knocking her up against the bottom of the fridge. "Talk!"_

_Olivia held up her hand in surrender, as she gasped for air to answer Michael._

_"I- I'm sorry." Olivia finally managed._

_"Oh you're sorry. Oh well then by all means I forgive you." Michael kicked Olivia in the side again. "It's okay because you're sorry. It doesn't even matter that its nine thirty in the fucking morning and my wife is just coming home. It doesn't matter that I drove around this entire fucking city looking for her. And it certainly doesn't matter that I've been calling her over and over since yesterday fucking afternoon!"_

_"My phone died!" Olivia yelled, after Michael kicked her yet again in her side._

_"Well isn't that convenient."_

_"It did." Olivia defended herself. "I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry."_

_"Yes, I'm sorry." Olivia repeated._

_"Oh you're sorry alright." Michael began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. "I'm gonna show you sorry." Michael unzipped his jeans and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He walked over to Olivia who had already seen him coming. And was trying to crawl away, when he caught her and bent to his knees. Michael grabbed her by her feet, and pulled her back towards him._

_"No." Olivia protested as Michael started ripping off her clothes. "No...Stop!" Olivia smacked, kicked and clawed at Michael but he still continued to rip of her shirt, then her bra. He was working on her jeans, when Olivia kicked him in the face. He fell back against the kitchen bar stools, with blood dripping from his nose. He felt his nose, and couldn't figure out if he was more angry that he was bleeding or at the fact that Olivia had kicked him._

_"You bitch!" Michael went back at Olivia with more force and anger than before._

_"Stop!" Olivia pleaded._

_"Shut up!" He demanded after getting Olivia's jeans off. She screamed out for help as Michael of ripped of her underwear. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up." Michael flipped Olivia over on her stomach, and pulled her up to her knees._

_"Michael no please. Stop-" Olivia's pleading was silenced by Michael's forceful entry. She screamed out, still trying to fight Michael off behind her. The he grabbed her hands in one hand, and pinned them behind her back while holding her in place with his other hand. Causing Olivia to fall face first into the floor._

_"Stop…please!" Olivia yelled into the floor. Michael only ignored her screams and tightened his grip on her hands. Continuing to pump and thrust in and out of her, each time harder than the last. Eventually Olivia stopped trying to fight. She figured he'd stop sooner if she just kept still and didn't put up a fight. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, and could feel Michael's knee's buckling causing him to shake. As soon as he was finished, he let go of Olivia's hands and pushed her forward._

_"You know." Michael spoke as he got up. "I watched on animal planet one time, that wolves in the wild mark their territory with their piss. So you know what I'm going to do? I'm gonna mark my territory." Michael took a couple steps forward, and began to pee all over Olivia. He swayed from side to side laughing, as she laid on the floor curled into a ball trying to hide her face._

_"And I expect for you to be here when I get back." Michael pulled up his pants. "Don't fuck with me Olivia. I'm gonna lose my temper if you're not in this house."_

Present...

Olivia raced in her apartment, locking the doors behind her. She was on auto ever since she got out the cab, and raced to the elevator. All she wanted was to be behind closed locked doors where at the moment was the only place she felt safe. After locking the doors, Olivia ran straight to her room, thankful that she didn't go pick up McKenzie form her parents. Because right now, she needed to be alone, plus she didn't want McKenzie seeing her like this. She was sure to be afraid. Olivia closed her bedroom door, and went straight for her closet. It was the only place that was dark, and her back was against the wall.

Once she was safely inside, she began to cry all over again. She had managed to hold it together in the car ride over, only letting a few tears fall. By the time she was walking through the lobby of her building, it was more than a few tears falling and she still didn't make a sound. But now that she was alone, she couldn't control it anymore. She was shaking in fear, her head was pounding, and she felt as if someone had kicked her in the gut. She hadn't been feeling good for the past two weeks, but she thought it was all because of the break with Fitz. But now, the pain was more severe. Clutching her stomach, Olivia curled on her side on the floor. She wanted Fitz, she didn't him to just hold her, but that would mean she would have to tell him what was wrong with her, and right now that was out of the question.

She remembered the last time she got like this, it was right when her dreams first started years ago. And just like the times before, Olivia knew that the only thing that would help her right now was time. So that's what she did, she gave it time. She lay curled in a ball for what felt like hours cry and cry, until she couldn't cry anymore. Now she just laid on the floor, staring into the black space of the closet. She could hear her cell phone ringing in the bedroom, then her house phone ringing in the living room, but she couldn't bring herself to get up and answer it. Whoever it was, was just going to have to wait.

**X**

Fitz dialed Olivia's number yet again, and got her voice mail for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. He had finished his paper work, and went outside for a smoke break, when he saw Olivia's car in the parking lot. At first, he had thought Olivia had come back to surprise him, he was happy, until he noticed that she wasn't in the car. And he knew she wasn't in the restaurant, because he would have seen her. He first checked, the make sure that it was Olivia's parents car, and after confirming that it was, he went back in the restaurant to see if anyone knew where she was, and to see if she was maybe in the bathroom. He checked the bathroom first, and she wasn't there. He then walked over to Austin, who was setting up the tables.

"Austin, you know that black SUV outside. Did you happen to see the person driving that car?" Fitz asked him.

"Was it a woman?" Austin asked, and Fitz nodded in response. "It might have been the woman I saw when I came in. She was kneeled beside her car, it looked like she had just thrown up, and she had been crying." Fitz eyes grew twice as big, now worried for Olivia, especially now that he didn't know where she was. "I asked her if she was alright, and she kept insisting that she was. I helped her up, and she just got in her car."

"Do you know where she went?" Fitz asked, with worry in his voice.

"Sorry, I went inside to start my shift. I assumed she left."

Fitz thanked Austin, then walked away pulling out his phone to call Olivia again, and got her voice-mail. He had just then thought to check the security cameras, unfortunately they only had cameras in the restaurant, and the front of the parking lot. They hadn't installed the ones towards the back end of the restaurant and off to the side, so he Fitz wasn't able to see Olivia on any of the camera angles. He was about to call her again, when Cyrus walked over to him. "Fitz I need to talk to you about the numbers for last month."

"Not now Cy, I have to leave."

"What do you mean leave? You can't leave, we have too much to do around here. Plus we have that meeting this afternoon, I need you to be here." Cy protested, although he knew that he could handle the meeting without Fitz being there, but he just didn't want too.

"I know Cy, but I can always do paper work, and you don't really need me for the meeting tonight." Fitz was already heading out the door, when Cy stopped him.

"Where are you going, you can't just leave."

"I need to go check on Olivia, something's not right. I don't know what it is, but something's wrong." Fitz explained, as he walked outside to his car, with Cyrus still hot on his trail.

"Fitz-" Cyrus tried to convince him to stay again, but Fitz cut him off.

"Cy, I know you mean well. But right now I'm not asking you for permission to leave, I'm telling you I'm going. Okay, something is wrong with Olivia and I am going to check on her. If you want you can reschedule the meeting, but I'm leaving." Fitz got in his car, and drove off, leaving an aggravated Cyrus to fend for himself.

On the way to Olivia's, Fitz ran into traffic. There was a bad wreck on his normal route that he took to go to Olivia's, and it seemed like traffic was backed up for miles. As he was turning around, he remembered that Quinn was supposed to go by Olivia's tonight. Fitz connected his Bluetooth with car, and called Quinn.

"Hello?" Quinn answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey Quinn its Fitz, I was wondering if you had made it to Liv's yet."

"Uh no, I'm not gonna be able to make it. I called her to cancel, but I got her voice-mail." Quinn heard Fitz sigh through the phone. "Everything okay?"

"I have no clue. Liv was at the restaurant earlier today, and when she left I thought she went home. But I came downstairs and saw her car was still in the parking lot. Then one of my employee's said they saw her throwing up and crying next to her car. I've been calling and calling here, to check on her but she hasn't been answering. So now I'm going over there, but I got detoured. Would you mind going by to check on her?"

"Yeah no problem, I'll go check on her."

"Thanks Quinn. I'm not too far away, I should be there soon." Fitz assured her, before he hung up the phone. On his way to Liv's he couldn't help but think that something was wrong, and she wasn't just sleeping through all his calls. He couldn't help but wonder what in the world happened in the short time between her leaving his office and getting to her car, that got her so upset that she vomiting and crying. Whatever the reason was, he wasn't gonna be able to calm down until he got to Olivia.

** X**

"Olivia?" Quinn called out. She had left her place, as soon as she hung up with Fitz, and it took her no time to get to Olivia's apartment. When she got there, she let herself in with the spare key Olivia gave her, and was now calling out to Olivia. She checked the living room and the kitchen, before heading down the hall to her Liv's bedroom. "Liv are you in here?" Quinn knocked on the door, before opening it. She was about to call out to Olivia again, when she heard a sniffle coming from the closet. Quinn walked over to the closet, and slid the door back. Quinn remembered the last time she had found Olivia in the similar position. It was when she found out she was pregnant, and McKenzie's father had left. Olivia had had a dream that night, and called Quinn to console her. When Quinn got to her house, Olivia was in the fetal position in the back of her closet gasping for air, because she was having a panic attack. Luckily this time around, she was just scared, although it was still a heartbreaking scene to see Olivia curled up in the corner of her closet. It was better than seeing her gasping and clutching her chest trying to breath.

As soon as Quinn slid the closet door open, she rushed to Olivia. "Olivia what happened?" She reached out, to move Olivia's hair from her face, so she could see hear. Olivia flinched at the sudden contact, she hadn't really realized Quinn was there, because she was so zoned out. She had been sitting in the corner for what felt like hours, and since then she had called down considerably. She was no longer cry, but she was still a little jumpy. "Hey it's okay, It's just me. Fitz was worried about you, he asked me to come check on you." Quinn watched, as Olivia sat up and sat with her knees in her chest, and her head resting on top. Quinn put a gentle hand on Olivia's knee, to calm her shaking. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I... I saw him." Olivia spoke in a quiet tone, not able to say Michael's name.

"You- you mean Michael?" Quinn was trying to keep calm for Olivia's sake, but on the inside she was freaking out! She knew it wasn't good that Olivia saw him today. And more importantly she was wondering what he was doing here. Had he followed her yet again, and found her? What did he want? Was he gonna confront her? Quinn knew by the look on her face, that Olivia was thinking the same things. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No." Olivia sniffed, and wiped her nose. "No I don't think he saw me, at least I hope. I ran out of the restaurant, before he saw me. I couldn't even drive home, because I was so upset."

"What do you think he's doing here?" Quinn asked.

Olivia shrugged, and wiped a tear that had fallen. "I don't know. He use to travel here for business, so I'm hoping that's what's he's doing here, and that he doesn't know I'm here. I mean he knows my parents still live here, but I don't think he knows I came back."

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked, feeling a little bad that she couldn't offer a little more comfort. Little did she know, that all Olivia needed was just someone to talk to, and not someone to try and fix her problem.

"Nothing. I'm not gonna let him do this to me again. When he found me the first time, I was too scared to even leave my house, that's why I came back to DC. But I'm not gonna let him run me off, I can't keep running form him my entire life. Besides, there's nothing to worry about at the moment. i saw him, but he didn't see me. As far as I know he's here on business, and isn't thinking about me. He could have moved on for all we know." Quinn knew that Olivia wasn't as fine as she said she was. And she also knew, that yes it could have been just a coincidence that Michael was at that restaurant. But she also knew, that Michael did not and would never just forget about Olivia. She knew that he would never move on and he would never leave Olivia alone. He put it in his head a long time ago, that Olivia was his and would forever be his.

"You need to tell Fitz when he gets here." Quinn told Olivia, getting ready for the protest she was about to make.

"No. No he doesn't need to know about this, I'm fine."

"The hell you are. You were curled into a ball in your closet, Olivia. I don't even know how long you've been here, but it was long enough to make your boyfriend start to worry about you. He called me in a panic, and I could tell he was trying to keep it together. It was different when you were just having dreams, although you needed to tell him then too. But now, now you've seen him. Michael is back, and you need to tell Fitz."

"No I'm fine. That was the past. My marriage, everything that happened, Michael- It's all in the past. And there's no need to bring up the past."

"Well apparently Michael didn't get that memo, because he's here in the present. And you keep playing loose with Fitz feelings, and he'll soon be in the past."

Olivia was about to respond, when she heard he front door open and Fitz call out for her. "Olivia?" He called out from the living room.

"Tell him." Quinn repeated, before Fitz came into the room and over to the closet. "I'm gonna let you two talk. Call me if you need anything Olivia." Quinn hugged Olivia and kissed her cheek, as she left, she gave Fitz a comforting pat on the shoulder and made her way out.

"Livvie?" Fitz called to her, once Quinn was gone. He could tell she had been crying hard for some time now. Her eyes were swollen, puffy and bloodshot red. She looked a little pale, and so small sitting in the corner of her closet. "Liv are you alright?" Fitz asked, as he walked into the closet.

"Hi." Olivia spoke softly.

"Hi." Fitz responded, a little confused about how seemingly calm Olivia was being. He could tell just by looking at her that it was a facade. "Baby what are you doing on the floor in your closet?" Olivia didn't answer him. She only put up her arms the way McKenzie did when she wanted to be picked up. Fitz smiled, and reached down putting an arm behind her back, and another under her knees, picking her up with ease. He carried her out of the closet, and over to the bed. Fitz pulled back the covers, and put Olivia on the bed, and covered her up to her neck in the covers. He had no idea why, but he had learned that's the way she liked to go to sleep. Although she never woke up like that, she couldn't go to sleep without some sort of blanket on her.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?" Olivia knew what he was getting to, she just didn't want to talk right now. But she knew Quinn was right, and soon or later, she was going to have to stop avoiding the inevitable.

"Are we not gonna talk about what happened today?" Fitz asked, as he got in the bed beside Olivia.

"What do you mean?"

"Olivia, don't be cute. Okay this isn't funny. Now you were fine when you left my office, then I find out you were puking and crying at your car. Then you don't answer my calls,I'm thinking the worst. Then I get here, and you're curled in a ball in the back of the closet. Now what happened from the time you walked out of my off to when you got to your car? I know you don't like to talk about certain things, but enough is enough. You're allowed to keep some things to yourself, but this isn't one of them. So start talking."

If this was any other time, Olivia would have found his tone and demanding attitude sexy as hell. But this wasn't the time, she could tell he was truly worried about her, and it made her feel a little guilty that she had ignored all his calls and had him thinking something horrible happened to her. So Olivia finally put on her big girl panties and decided to talk to Fitz.

Olivia sighed, and sat up in the bed, so she could face Fitz. She took a deep breathe before she spoke. "Well um... I guess I have to tell you from the beginning. I was married once before." Olivia paused, but kept her head down. She couldn't look at Fitz, as she spoke or else she would've stopped. She could just imagine the look he had on his face, when she said she was married once before.

"I was young, naive, and dumb and I thought I was in love. I was barely legal when we eloped. I didn't tell anyone, because my parents barely knew him; they had only met a couple of times. They didn't like Michael because he was much older than me. Anyway, we got married and for the first few months everything was fine. We had moved, bought a new house, his business was starting off, and I had plans to start nursing school. Everything was fine, until he started drinking." Olivia paused again, to keep it together. She could feel her emotions starting to get the best of her. "He started to change. I guess he was always the same man, but he only choose to show me who he really was, after he had made me dependent on him. He- he got violent. He became this very possessive, and jealous man, who had to know my whereabouts every minute of everyday. He constantly checked up on me. I could do anything without consulting him first, he even chose my clothes. And whenever I didn't do something to his satisfactory, or if he even thought I was flirting with someone, he would become enraged, and just start hitting on me-"

Fitz didn't know what to do, as Olivia was confessing all this to him. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to tell her to stop, but he knew that she needed to get this off her chest. But most off all, he wanted to beat the shit out of this Michael.

"-It got to the point where he would hit me just about every day, for no reason. Just to scare me into submission to never leave him. And I was scared. I was scared everyday that I was with him, I always thought, that this was the day that he would go too far and I would end up dead. I thought about leaving constantly, but I had nowhere to go. He alienated me from everyone I knew when we moved. I had no money because he wouldn't let me work. I had little friends, but most of them were friends of Michael's. I was completely alone-" Olivia's tears were now in full stream, but she just wiped her eyes and nose and continued on. Still not having the courage to look at Fitz yet.

"-Until one day, I had gone out the night before with a friend that I met though Michael, it was her birthday. We went to this bar, and I had too much to drink, more than I meant to. I decided to sleep it off at the friends house, and I fell asleep, without calling Michael to let him know where I was. I went home the next morning, and was gonna explain, but it was too late. he had already worked himself into a frenzy the night before, when I didn't come home. He didn't even give me a chance to say anything, when he hit me. I tried to explain I said I was sorry! But he just kept kicking me and kicking me! Then he pulled down his pants and ripped off my clothes-" Olivia couldn't bring herself to finish. She was starting to get hysterical, and was surprised she had made it this far into the retailing of that day.

"Anyway, I blacked out. I don't even know how long I had been there on the floor in our kitchen, but then I heard Quinn's voice." Olivia smiled through her pain, "I heard her voice. And I opened my eyes and there she was running towards me. It was just my luck that she just came all that way to surprise me. Quinn saved my life that day. If she hadn't come when she did, I would have died."

"Livvie-" Fitz scooted over to Olivia, and tried to console her. But she pushed him back slightly. Not that she didn't appreciate him trying to console her, she just knew that is she stopped and broke down now, then she would never finish the story.

"No, not right now. I have to finish, I have to finish or I'll never finish telling you." Fitz nodded, but kept his hand on her leg, as she finished. "That was the last time I saw Michael. I wouldn't let Quinn take me to a hospital, because I was afraid Michael would show up. So she me a train ticket home, and we went to the hospital when we got there. I had a broken jaw, a busted eye socket, four cracked ribs, my right leg was broken in two places, and I had a compound fracture on my left arm." Olivia let out a weird laugh, something she sometimes did when she was embarrassed or nervous. "Bastard really worked me over. I was in physical therapy for five months, before I could walk on my own."

Fitz saw the tear streaming down Olivia's face, even with her head down. Without waiting for her approval, Fitz quickly pulled her into his lap and held her for dear life. He was afraid to let her go, he felt he needed to protect her from something that happened years ago. "I wish you had told me Livvie."

"I wanted to, but I don't like talking about it. It's bad enough I has dreams about those years, I don't want to talk about them." Olivia buried her face in Fitz chest. Inhaling his scent was calming her down unsurprisingly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand why you didn't want to tell me, I just wish you had." Fitz kissed the top of her head, "So is this what happened today? You were thinking about what happened?

It took close to forty minutes, for Olivia to talk Fitz out of going back to the restaurant and looking through the security tapes of the bar. Just so he could hunt down that Michael fuck and beat his ass. He was furious after Olivia told him that she had seen Michael, and that's what had her so upset. He couldn't believe that that ass hole was in his restaurant. And that he had possibly followed Olivia all the way to DC. It pissed Fitz off even more, that he didn't know what Michael wanted. He didn't know if he was trying to hurt Olivia or if he was truly here on a business trip.

Olivia had to plead with him to calm down. She loved that he was trying to come to her rescue, but right now, all she wanted was to lay in bed and cuddle for the rest of the day. After finally getting him to calm down, Fitz stripped down to his boxers and sweatpants, and Olivia in just her underwear and one of Fitz's shirts that he left. And they climbed into the bed, with Olivia's head on Fitz's chest, as he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. Neither of them ever wanting to let go.

A couple of hours later, Fitz woke up to the doorbell and someone knocking on the door. He groaned, not wanting to get up. After another round of knocking, Fitz reluctantly rolled a still sleeping Olivia off him, and headed to the door. He was too tired to think about the fact that he was just in his sweatpants. Fitz finally reached the door, and swung it open, to be met by a short, slender woman with black hair, and big brown eyes. Fitz knew those eyes, he knew only one person could have those eyes besides Olivia and McKenzie. This had to be Olivia's mother.

**So I was originally gonna put this int he last chapter, but thought it would be too long , and just made it into two. Okay so I know the beginning was a little much, but I really wanted to show how much of an evil ass, hole Michael really was. And with the help of mu twisted mind, I think I captured that. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if you didn't enjoy the flashback. I know most if not all of you are glad Olivia finally told Fitz about Michael. About time right? I know I'm the one writing this shit, but she was getting on my nerves too! **

**Also I meant to put it on the last chapter, but who all watch the mid-season premiere of Scandal? Can we just give Kerry all the awards for her performance?! That bitch slayed! And I don't care what anyone has to say about it, she carried that entire episode and I was blown away. But was like damn, when she broke through the red door, and thought she was free. I was like damn! They did not have to do her like that. And then they messed with my emotions, showing those clips of Vermont! My poor little heart couldn't take it after eyeing that big ass rock on Liv's finger. Anyway, i could talk about that episode all night, so I'm gonna start the rambling. So as always tell me what you think ab out the chapter.**

**Until next time...**


	10. Chapter Ten: Fresh Start

**So I was reading some of the reviews, thanks by the way, and I saw one asking were Olivia and Michael divorced, and was McKenzie Michael's daughter, and her age. So first yes, Michael and Olivia are divorced, I will go a little into that in this chapter. And second no, Michael is not McKenzie's dad, and she's two, with a birthday coming up. I know the timing is cutting it close, but that's how I wanted it. Olivia relationship with McKenzie's dad, was really just a rebound. And they were only together for a couple of months. But he's non-factor to the story right now, he comes at a later date.**

**There really isn't any main events in this chapter, just Olivia and Fitz being a regular couple, and the introduction to Matt's wife. I really enjoyed writing his family into the story, so hope you guys love them too. So hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Ten: Fresh Start**

_A couple of hours later, Fitz woke up to the doorbell and someone knocking on the door. He groaned, not wanting to get up. After another round of knocking, Fitz reluctantly rolled a still sleeping Olivia off him, and headed to the door. He was too tired to think about the fact that he was just in his sweatpants. Fitz finally reached the door, and swung it open, to be met by a short, slender woman with black hair, and big brown eyes. Fitz knew those eyes, he knew only one person could have those eyes besides Olivia and McKenzie. This had to be Olivia's mother._

"Daddy!"

Fitz had very little time to react to Olivia's mother being at the front door, before McKenzie practically jumped out of her grandmother's arms and into Fitz's. He tried not to think about the way Olivia's mother was looking at him right now, and what she must be thinking. All he wished now was that he had on a shirt, or maybe for it to have been Olivia that opened the door. But instead, Fitz just held McKenzie tight, as she wrapped her little chubby arms round his neck, successfully cutting of his oxygen supply.

"Look Nana, it's my daddy." McKenzie beamed at her grandmother, once she finally released Fitz from her hold. Fitz envied McKenzie at that moment, because she was so oblivious to the tension filled fire that her sweet and innocent self, was adding fuel to.

Pam didn't answer her granddaughter, just kept staring at Fitz. Although Fitz felt like she was glaring at him, she was really admiring. Pam had seen brief picture of him on the TV, but to see him in person was entirely different. The TV just didn't do him justice. Pam knew her daughter had bad taste in men, but damn if she didn't know how to spot a good face. Pam's eyes followed from Fitz face, to his shirtless chest and stomach. ''If I was young woman again...' Pam thought to herself, still standing in the doorway, watching as McKenzie squeezed the life out of Fitz.

"So you gonna let me in, or you just gonna stand there?" Pam asked, after she had gotten her eyeful.

"Oh! Right of course." Fitz stumbled out of the way, to let in Olivia's mother. He wondered where Olivia was. He knew she could sleep through anything, but was hoping she would soon here her mother's voice, and decide it was time to wake up. "Sorry Ms. P-"

"Pamela. Olivia's mother." Pam held out her hand, for Fitz to shake. Fitz shifted Kenzie in his arms, so he could take Pam's outstretched hand.

"Yes, I know." Fitz gave her a firm handshake.

"Oh? What gave me away?"

"The eyes."

"And you must be Fitzgerald."

"Please call me Fitz. What gave me away?"

"My daughter's name stamped on you." Pam pointed to his tattoo, "I would hope you're Fitz."

A silence fell over the two, each not knowing what say to the other. So instead they just stood there for a moment, starring. Fitz could've sworn he saw Pam checking out his chest, before she spoke again.

"Is my daughter here?" Pam asked, and on cue, Olivia walked down the hallway in one of Fitz's shirts, rubbing her eyes.

"Babe who was at the door?" She spoke groggily, as she scratched her head.

"Your mother." Pam answered, effectively pulling Olivia out of her sleepy state. Pam quite enjoyed the shock, and embarrassed face and reaction that she got out of her daughter. Pam watched as Olivia looked back and forth between herself and a shirtless Fitz and then down to her own clothes, or lack thereof. Pam knew this wasn't how she pictured Fitz meeting her parents for the first time.

"Momma? What uh- what you doing here?" Olivia asked, after she got herself together.

Pam didn't respond, but pointed to McKenzie who waved. "Hi mommy!"'

"I have to pick your father up from golf, and take him to his doctor's appointment, that he conveniently forgot about. And you know your daughter can't sit still for more than five minutes, so I had to bring her home." Pam turned to Fitz. "Looks like I made the right choice." Pam said, making Fitz laugh and Olivia groan. Leave it to her mother to make an already uncomfortable situation even worse. "Great timing huh?" Pam winked at Fitz, which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"Okay, easy tiger." Olivia chastised, and Fitz couldn't help but find everything about this funny. He had always loved mothers, and mothers loved him, mothers were just easier.

"Olivia dear, you've got the wrong jungle cat. I believe the correct wild cat is cougar."

"Momma!" Olivia slapped her hands over her face, then slapped Fitz on his arm, when he failed to control his laughter. "Don't encourage her."

Fitz finally managed to stop laughing, when he heard his phone ringing in Olivia's bedroom. "If you'll excuse me." Fitz put McKenzie down, much to her dismay, and grabbed Pam's hand. "It was very nice meeting you, maybe next time, we could have lunch or dinner and properly get to know one another."

Fitz kissed the back of Pam's hand, adding fuel to the fire. He could feel Olivia rolling her eyes, and a new wave of laughter was building. He knew he was gonna like Olivia's mother.

"Of course." Pam said, as Fitz released her hand, and retreated to the bedroom, to see who had called him. Also to get a shirt and some pants for Olivia.

Olivia watched, as her other starred her boyfriend as he walked down the hall, until he could no longer be seen. "You can stop drooling now, he's gone."

"No I can see why you're whipped, that man is a God."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh now, she had held it on long enough. "Okay Momma, not okay. Stop eye sexing my boyfriend."

"I'm just admiring. They didn't make 'em like that when I was young. The lord must have been in a generous and giving mood, when he made that man."

"Stop it. I'm telling my daddy you're looking at other men." Olivia said, as she went and sat on the couch, closely followed by McKenzie, who sat on her lap as soon as she sat down.

"You could, but then you would have to tell him that you're seeing someone." Pam reminded Olivia.

"I know." Olivia sighed. "And I planned on telling him, the both of you really soon. Fitz has been hinting at me meeting his parents, so I figures it was time you guys met him."

"Good. Because your dad already knows."

"What? Mommy you said you weren't gonna tell him." Olivia whined.

"I know. I didn't mean to tell him. We were in bed one night, and he mentioned that he had tried to call you a couple times one day, and you didn't answer your phone. He asked if I knew where you were, and without thinking, I said 'She's probably with her boy toy.'"

"Momma." Olivia whined again, knowing how it got on her mother's nerve.

"I know. But then he asked me what I meant, and you know I can't lie to your father when he asks me something directly."

"I know." Olivia rolled her eyes at her mother's pureness.

"Especially given the compromising position that we were in at that time."

Olivia sighed in a playful manner, as she shook her head. She wasn't even gonna dwell on what her mother just said.

"Anyway, now he wants to meet Fitz. I suggested church this weekend, because I figured your father would be less likely to strangle him, in front of the lord."

"Fine, I mean not that I really have a choice."

"No you don't, so I'll see you three this Sunday, and don't be late. You know how your father gets." Pam gathered her things, before turning back to where Olivia and McKenzie sat. "Anyway, I've got to go get your father, before he's late for his appointment. Kay Kay come give Nana her kisses." McKenzie hoped off her mother's lap, and ran to give her grandmother a big hug, and several kisses.

"I love you Nana."

"Nana loves you too sweet cheeks." Pam blew her daughter a kiss, and told her she loved her, then left out the door.

"Come here Kenzie." Olivia said, after the door closed. "Mommy missed you." Olivia hugged her daughter close, and buried her face in her hair. That always somehow smelled like cookie dough.

**X**

Fitz walked back into the living room, to see Olivia hugging McKenzie close to her, swaying her back and forth in her arms. He smiled, leaning against the wall. It was these moments that he had missed in the last two weeks, and the moments that he had longed for in his five year relationship with Mellie. The simple times, where everyone and everything jut slowed down, and there wasn't a care in the world.

One were a mother and daughter could share a sweet intimate moment. Just enjoying being around one another without interruption. He could see himself like this for the rest of his life. He didn't need the lavish and fast pace life that Mellie loved to live. He would be content, with just being with Olivia and McKenzie, sharing more intimate moments.

Fitz cleared his throat, to let make his presence known. Olivia looked up from the couch, and stretched one of her arms out, for him to join them. Fitz made his way over to his girls, and plopped down on the couch beside them. He pulled McKenzie into his lap, and wrapped his arm around Olivia. After a while, McKenzie got bored of just sitting on the couch hugging each other, so she got down form Fitz's lap and turned on the TV.

"Who was on the phone?" Olivia asked, as she snuggled deeper into Fitz's side, watching McKenzie flip mindlessly through the channels.

"Oh, it was Cyrus. He called about some last minute details for this weekend." He kissed the top of Olivia's head. "So what'd you and your mom talk about after I left?"

Olivia scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually I would." Fitz smirked. "I mean considering you mother wants me, I'd say I was allowed to know what she said about me while I was gone."

Olivia gasped, and smacked Fitz on the chest. "First off, my mother does not want you okay."

"Oh please, you saw the way she was looking at all this. Momma wants me. What is it with all you Pope women?"

"Shut up. You are really cocky this morning you know that?"

"Oh I'm cocky alright." Fitz replied, as he fixed his pants.

"Shut up!" Olivia playfully shoved Fitz. She loved the times like these, when they were just lounging around the house playing and joking with each other. Then she remembered, a point in her conversation with her mother, and figured this was as good as any to bring it up. "Uh babe, there was a little thing, that my mother said."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Well uh, she kind of told my dad about you."

Fitz cleared his throat, and slowly nodded his head, taking in what Olivia just said. It wasn't as if he didn't want to meet Olivia's parents, or that he thought it would go horribly wrong. He was just a little nervous. He really needed and wanted Olivia's parents to like him. And especially after she told him about her relationship with her ex-husband, he knew it would only be harder to win her parents over.

"Well uh, I'm not dead yet, so I take it he doesn't know who I am."

Olivia shook her head no, "No. Which is why I brought it up. My mother kind of told him that you would go to church with us this Sunday, and then come to Sunday dinner at the house so that he could meet you."

"Um..." Fitz started, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that's alright. I'm gonna be honest with you though, I haven't been to church in... shit I don't even remember the last time I was in a church."

Olivia laughed, "Babe that's okay, because I haven't been in god knows how long either. But I promise it will be okay. And for the future, maybe don't curse and talk about church in the same sentence." Olivia playfully chastised. "Especially in front of big ears over there who repeats everything she hears t the wring people. That is the fastest way to get my dad to punch you, teach his granddaughter her first curse word."

"Sorry." Fitz whispered, and placed a small kiss on Olivia's lips.

"Thank you for doing this by the way." Olivia smiled, and kissed him one more time.

"You don't have to thank me Olivia." Fitz bent down, and whispered into Olivia's ear. "But if you're really in the thanking mood, you could show me tonight."

"Why are you always so horny?" Olivia laughed.

"Have you seen my girlfriend lately?" Fitz grinned and leaned down to give Olivia a proper kiss. They had forgotten McKenzie was in the room, until she spoke.

"Hey." Kenzie whined, Olivia and Fitz didn't immediately break apart, so McKenzie took it upon herself to do it. Getting up from her spot on the floor, McKenzie climbed up on the couch and smushed her face in between Olivia and Fitz's. "My daddy."

Fitz laughed, as McKenzie tried to push Olivia away from Fitz so she could sit beside him. "See you Pope women are all over me." Olivia only rolled her eyes.

"Mommy I hungry."

"Well Kenzie I'm gonna going out on a limb here, and say that mommy didn't go grocery shopping." Olivia rolled her eyes again.

"Oh shut up, we can just go out to get lunch. I don't feel like cooking anyways." Olivia huffed, as she got up from the couch to the bedroom, sticking her tongue out at Fitz on her way.

Forty minutes later, Olivia was finishing her makeup, while Fitz and McKenzie were in the living room waiting on her. Fitz had taken his bath first, because he knew Olivia was gonna take longer. He then got McKenzie dresses in a black ruffled skirt with pink polka-dots, and a white shirt with a pink hippo on the front, and her pink converse. He thought he did pretty good, considering her didn't spend much of his time dresses two year old girls. He however had no idea how to do her hair, so he let Olivia handle it.

But Olivia knowing McKenzie, knew that she didn't like her hair to be combed or done. So in the spirit of wanting to skip a meltdown, Olivia just fluffed her curls and put a ping headband with a bow in her hair.

And now after all this time, McKenzie and Fitz were still waiting on Olivia. "Livvie? Baby are you almost ready?" Fitz called out from his spot on the couch. "Liv this is already gonna be a late lunch, we wait any longer and it's gonna be dinner."

"Alright already I'm coming." Olivia walked down the hall, to meet the two sitting on the couch. Olivia decided to keep it simple, because they were just going to a quick lunch. She decided to wear her favorite pair of dark blue jeans, and a teal loose crop top, that really only became a crop top whenever she raised her arms, so it didn't show too much. She put on her brown strapped wedge heels, and leaving her hair in loose curls. "So come on already, you rushed me now I'm here, so let's go."

**X **

Twenty minutes later, they were being seated in a booth, at one of Fitz's favorite places. They were seated at a curved booth, so Fitz sat on one end opposite Olivia, and McKenzie in the middle.

"You know babe, I thought that because you owned a restaurant, that you'd eat there just about every day." Olivia said, as she slid in the booth.

"Yeah, I know, that's what everyone says. But there is such a thing as too much of a god thing. Besides I don't sell the sandwiches they make here."

"Can I get you drink orders?" Their waitress asked.

"Yes I'll have an ice tea." Olivia answered, while looking over the menu. "Kenzie what do you want?"

"Apple!" McKenzie shouted a little too loudly.

"I guess she'll have apple juice." Fitz chuckled, "And I'll have a beer." Fitz looked up, to see Olivia staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm only gonna have one, I Promise. Besides you know you're gonna drink half of it anyway." Olivia playfully rolled her eyes, knowing her was right.

Half an hour later, the waitress was bringing them their food. Fitz ordered a BBQ pulled pork sandwich with onion rings, Olivia got shrimp fettuccine Alfred, and much to Fitz's surprise McKenzie wanted the same thing. So Olivia ordered her the same, only with chicken instead of shrimp, and a much smaller portion.

"You know she doesn't eat like a normal two year old." Fitz said, as he watched McKenzie ate another fork full of pasta, then use her hand to shovel another piece of chicken in her mouth. "I was expecting her to want chicken fingers or something. If I gave this to me niece, she'd throw it on the floor."

"Yeah? I guess, but she's been eating like that since she got her first tooth." Olivia sighed, thinking about something that was on her mind all day. She knew that she and Fitz had talked, but she wasn't sure that he was okay with everything, because he was too busy trying to make sure she was okay. And she wanted to make sure that he was fine, but she really didn't want to have to bring the conversation back up. But she figured now was an okay time, because they were out in a public setting although it was a little secluded. She figured this would be better, because if they were alone, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep a lid on her emotions. And she was not about to cry in front of a bunch of strangers in a restaurant.

"Um babe..." Olivia started, not knowing how to word her thoughts. "I know we talked last night, but you never really got a chance to say anything because you were taking care of me. But are- are you okay with everything? Or is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Fitz put his sandwich down mid bite, and turned to Olivia. He was glad she had brought this up, because he had been wanting to ask her something, but he didn't want to reopen wounds. "Well there was one thing, I mean if you're okay with it." Olivia nodded her head, and Fitz continued. "Well I know you said that you hadn't seen him since you and Quinn left that day. But are... are you still married?"

"What?" Olivia asked, shocked, and a little tickled that he actually thought she would still be married.

"Well you said you hadn't seen him since the day you left, and you haven't been back. So how-"

"Fitz relax," Olivia reached over, and placed her hand on top of his. "Relax okay, I'm not married anymore. Me and Michael got a divorce almost three years ago. My dad has this friend that's a judge. SO when I got home, after explaining everything that happened, my dad called his friend and a lawyer that owed him a few favors. They handled everything, Michael was served only a week after I left, and then only a month after, I signed and so did he. It was very quick, especially since I didn't want anything form him. So yes I'm divorced, feel better now?"

Fitz nodded his head, and Olivia could see he had something else he wanted to ask. "What Fitz? Just ask."

"Is he McKenzie's father?"

"Oh God no! No." Olivia shook her head. "I met her dad during my physical therapy. He was one of my instructors. We kind of became friends, since he was really easy to talk too. My parents and friends were still handling me with kid gloves, and I hated talking to them, because they felt they had to tread carefully around me. So instead I talk to Ryan, and eventually we started to date. Then one day, after months of physical therapy hell, I was feeling a little better, and I had started taken my first steps. Then after, Ryan came over with a basket of things, to congratulate me. I was still staying at my parents, but they weren't around. So I had the bright idea to start drinking my dad's Jack Daniel's-" Olivia laughed at the expression on Fitz face. "Hey my dad may be a religious man, but he loves a god drink now and then. Anyway, so we're drinking and one then led to another, and I got pregnant."

"So what happened? Why'd you guys break up?"

"Well he wasn't ready to be a father, and I understand that. I mean, we had only been dating for a month maybe two, and for the most part all we did was my physical therapy. I mean I couldn't go out anywhere because I couldn't walk, and I was not about to go out on a date in a wheelchair. And I got pregnant the very first time we had sex. But anyway, Michael wasn't a bad guy, but what he did put a bad taste in my mouth. He gave me money to get an abortion, and then I never heard from him again. And I know that makes him seem like an asshole, which I guess he is. But he really wasn't that bad, he just wasn't ready to be a father. And he didn't handle the situation well."

"Has she ever met him?" Fitz asked, referring to McKenzie, who was walking back and forth on the booth cushion between Fitz and Olivia. Every so often, she would stop to take another bite of food, after he mouth was empty.

"No, and I don't want her to. He had his chance to be her father, to be in her life and he didn't want it. Besides, she's doing just fine without him." Olivia smiled, at McKenzie shoving yet another fork full in her mouth. It was wired how much she ate, and seemed to never be full.

"One more question, how did you manage to have sex with-"

"Fitzgerald!" Olivia playfully threw her napkin at him, before he got a chance to finish. "You're so disgusting."

"I'm just curious." He laughed.

"Any more questions?" Olivia asked, turning back to Fitz and taking a sip of his beer.

"No, I think I'm good." Fitz kissed her hand that was still on top of his. "You okay?"

"Never better."

**X**

"You tell Libby I wanna meet that hook head boy she's dating behind my back?" Ben grouched, as he walked into his house after his doctor's appointment. He had been on edge ever since Pam let it slip that Olivia was dating and didn't tell him, He never got his chance to see if this boy was good enough for his little girl. He had slipped up in the past, and let a couple bad apples get past routine checking. So he as not too keen to learn that his wife was aiding in the deception. Dramatic right?

"Yes In told her. And he is not a hook head boy. He actually seems like a nice young man." Pam took off her shoes at the door, and walked behind Ben into the den.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Ben murmured to himself, as he poured himself a drink.

"Ben." Pam warned, "When they you meet him Sunday, I want you to be nice. I mean it Benjamin, nest behavior. She really likes this one, I think she might even love him." Pam stopped, when she saw Ben was about to say something smart, but she gave him a look to keep quiet. "And he seems to love her too, and your granddaughter. They seem happy."

"Yeah and she seemed happy with Michael too." Ben reminded his wife.

Pam sighed, "Yeah I know. But we can't judge and base all her relationships off that bad one. Not all of them are the same." Pam walked over to Ben at the small bar. She wrapped her arms around his waist sideways, and put her chin on his shoulder. "Now please promise me, you will at least give this one a chance." Ben looked at her as if it would kill him to give this guy a chance. "Please." Pam whined, and kissed Ben on the corner of his mouth. "Please."

"Alright. Alright. But I'm telling you Pam, if this guy so much as-"

"I know," She kissed his cheek again. "Thank you, and if he turns out to be a bad apple, I will help you bury the body."

**X**

Matt looked in the mirror n his foyer, and smoothed his shirt down once again, and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He didn't know why he reacted this way every time Jess came to drop his daughter off. It wasn't as if she ever said more than two words to him when she came. Most times, she would even get out of the car. She'd only beep the horn, and wait for him to come out and get Kendall out of the car. Matt never thought he'd be the type of guy to be sitting around his house, losing his mind over a woman. But that's exactly what he did, day after day he sat in his house, drinking and sleeping. That was his daily schedule. The only time he deviated, was when his daughter was coming, or when one of the guys made plans, or Fitz called. He wanted to keep up appearances, he couldn't have people thinking he was losing his mind. Which in fact was exactly what was happening. And all he needed, was for his wife and child to come back home.

Matt heard Jess's car pull up in the driveway. After one last look in the mirror, Matt opened the door, and made his way outside. He was surprised, to see Jess getting out of the car, and making her way over to him. He almost smiled, but then saw the look on her ace and decided against it. She was either disgusted, mad or sick, and Matt couldn't make out which.

"You okay Jess?" He asked, as she got closer to him.

"Get Kendall out of the car." Jess yelled out, as she breezed by Matt without stopping. Matt was confused, as he watched Jess rush into the house with beating on her forehead.

"Jess?"

"Get the kid!"

Matt shook his head, as he walked over to Jess's Prius. He had always hated that car, and hated every time Jess had made him drive it.

"Daddy!" Kendall yelled out from the back seat, trying to unbuckle her car seat.

"There's my girl." Matt pulled her out of the car, and held her close to him. It always amazed him how much she looked like him. She had her mother's smile and nose, but everything else was purely Matt. Including his piercing blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair just like when he was a kid, that eventually turned brown. "I missed you munchkin." Matt kissed her cheek, "Let's go see what's wrong with mommy huh?"

**X**

"Jess?" Matt called out, as he walked through the house. He had come in, and gotten Kendall settled, and now he was looking for his wife. "Jess." Matt climbed the stairs, with McKenzie on his heels. He was about to check the bedroom, when he heard a groan coming from the guest bathroom. He put his ear up to the door, before he called out for her again. "Jess? Sweetie you in there?" He heard another groan, and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Matt looked down at his daughter. "What's wrong with mommy huh?" Matt looked down at his wide eyed daughter, as she looked back up at him. She smiled, as if she knew what was going on, then went back to eating her sucker, that Matt knew Jess would give him hell for giving to her.

"Jess open the door."

"Go away!"

Matt put his ear to the door again. "Jess are you- are you taking a-"

"Mathew get the hell away from this door, before I kill you!"

Matt tried to contain his laughter, but he was failing miserably. He knew how much Jess hated using the bathroom when he was around or anyone for that matter. She always found it embarrassing, as if she was the only person on earth who had to do 'number two' as Kendall calls it.

Matt could hardly talk, because he was laughing so much. "Come on munchkin, let's let mommy finish her business."

Twenty minutes later, Mat was still standing on the other side of the bathroom door. Kendall had left him long ago, to play with her dolls. He could still hear Jess groaning and moaning through the door, and had finally stopped laughing. He still found the entire situation extremely funny, but hearing her groaning, he could tell that she was in some discomfort. And all he wanted to do was make it go away.

"Jess, babe I got something I for you to take." Matt knocked on the door, holding a bottle of Imodium, but of course she didn't answer him. "Babe I'm gonna open the door." Matt wedge the butter knife he got from the kitchen, in the door and slowly pushed the lock back.

"No! Matt don't come in here!" Jess warned, but was too late as Matt slowly opened the door. She braced herself for the next wave of embarrassment that would soon follow his entry.

"Whew! Sweet damn!" Matt covered his face, trying to block out the smell that rushed to his nose as soon as he opened the door. "Damn girl, did something crawl up your ass and die?"

"Matt!" Jess put her head in her hands, to hide her face from the embarrassment. And also because she was trying to hide the smile on her face, as she was starting to find this funny as well. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was sitting on the toilet hunched over, with one hand covering her face, while the other clutched her stomach. She had taken off her dress, because she was getting hot, and now she was left in her bra, with her panties around her ankles.

"I'm sorry baby, but the paint is peeling. You got my eyes watering."

"Oh would you just shut up and give me the damn bottle." Jess reached for the Imodium bottle from his hands.

"Now I can smell why you don't like pooping while I'm around. Did you eat something bad?"

Jess shook her head, "Your mother brought some food by the apartment last night."

"Baby how many times do I have to tell you not to eat anything that comes out of my mother's kitchen, unless my dad made it."

"I know." Jess groaned, "But I don't like to be rude. She drove all that way."

"Yeah and I bet now you wish you'd told her no." Matt wet a rag in cold water and put it on the back of Jess's neck. "And just for the future, this is one area where you are allowed to tell my mother no." Matt put his hand back over his nose. "Okay, I'm gonna go and let you handle your business, before I pass out from this smell." Jess groaned, and threw her dress from the floor at him.

**X**

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Fitz asked. They had finished their lunch, and were now waiting for Olivia to finish her root beer float, and for McKenzie to finish her ice cream. Fitz was sure it was a bad idea to give her ice cream, but he couldn't say no to her. Olivia always teased him that he was a pushover.

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged, "I really didn't have anything planned. Why?"

"Well you know, this weekend, is the kids charity even. But next weekend, there's a charity gala. And I go every year, and this year, I want you to come with me." Fitz grinned.

Olivia smiled up at him, with her straw in her mouth, "You asking me on a date Mr. Grant?"

"Looks that way Ms. Pope."

"Well I'll have to check my schedule, but I'm sure I'll be able to squeeze you in."

"Good." Fitz smile, and stole a sip of Olivia float. "So I was thinking, I could take you dress shopping today." Fitz knew Olivia hated when Fitz bought her things, but he was determined to do this whether she wanted or not. Besides she only hated for a man to take care of her, because outside of her father, no man has ever properly taken care of her. And Fitz was determined to show her that it wasn't all bad, to let a man help and take care of his woman.

Olivia shook her head adamantly, "No Fitz, you don't have to do that really. I can buy something, it's not a problem."

"And it's no problem for me to buy you a dress. Really Livvie."

"Mommy it gone." McKenzie pointed to her empty bowl of ice cream.

"That's because you ate it all." Olivia wiped her mouth.

"I want it." Kenzie continued to whined, until Olivia slid her root beer float over to her. Olivia really wasn't in the mood, to deal with a tantrum. Besides if she had all this sugar now and with the running around she was doing, she'd burn herself out eventually. Perfect timing for a nap.

Olivia turned her attention back to Fitz, "You know I don't like-"

"I know, but you're not making me. I want to." Fitz grabbed hold of one of her hands. "I just want to take care of you, the both of you." Olivia was about to protest, but Fitz held up his other hand. "And I know you can take care of yourself, but there's nothing wrong with getting help." Fitz kissed her hand, and pouted. "Please."

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew that even if she said no, that Fitz would just show up at her apartment with dresses, and make her pick one. And was it so wrong that Fitz wanted to buy her a dress? It was actually kind of sweet the way he always wanted to take care of her and Kenzie. And besides, if she agreed now, she would get to pick her dress, instead of him showing up next week with a bunch of dresses she didn't like.

Olivia rolled her eyes once more at Fitz pouting, and reluctantly agreed to let him buy her a dress. "Fine. You big baby."

Fitz smiled, the same smile he had every time he got his way. "Great!" He clapped his hands together.

"So after she finished, we'll go to this place I went to get my mother a dress for her birthday party."

Olivia's eyebrow shot up, "Your mother?"

"Don't worry. They have a lot of dress style. I promise you won't look like an old lady."

"Glad we cleared that up." Olivia laughed. "By the way why do we have to go today? The gala isn't until next week right?"

"Yeah, but you have to give at least at least a week in advance if you need alterations." Fits signaled the waitress for the check, "So let's get going, I don't wanna be out, when the sugar finally poops this one out."

**X**

"Well look who it is. I she you finally put a plug in it." Matt teased, as Pam came down the steps, and into the living room. Matt was sitting on the couch, reading over some paperwork, and Kendall was in the floor playing with one of her many dolls.

"Would you please shut up?" Pam slowly made her way over to the chair Matt was sitting on, and sat beside him. "What is it with your mother? Why can't she cook?"

Matt smiled, as Pam slid off her shoes, and laid down. She had her head on one of the overstuffed pillows, and her feet in Matt's lap. Matt got the hint, and started rubbing her feet. He loved that she wasn't counting the seconds until she left, like she always did. Nor was she making up an excuse as to why she couldn't stay, like she always does, whenever Matt would ask to talk. He figured this was the perfect time to talk, he knew she wasn't about to leave, and from the looks of it his foot rub was putting her to sleep. He decided it was now or never, she had been avoiding the inevitable long enough.

"Jess, baby can we talk now?" Jess didn't answer, just moaned as Matt added a little pressure to the balls of her feet. Matt stopped rubbing her feet, and put them on the couch, much to her dismay. He slid off the couch, and kneeled in front of her.

"Baby we've been avoiding this conversation for long enough. We need to talk. Now I want you to come home, I didn't want you to leave in the first place. But this between us now isn't working. I don't like only seeing my daughter on the weekends. I don't like that I can't come home to my wife every night, and that I now have to sleep in our bed alone. I miss you, and I'm losing my mind without you here."

Matt paused, "I mean I'd this what you want? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"No, that's not what I want." Jess whispered, and Matt let out the breath he was holding. He was so afraid to hear her answer, afraid that she didn't want to be married to him anymore.

"So what do you want Jess? What do I need to do to get you to come home?"

Jess stared at Matt, with her face half hidden behind the fluffy pillow. "What happened that night?" She still spoke in a whispered tone.

Matt sighed, he didn't know how many times he had told her the same story over and over again. "Jess I was telling the truth when you asked me the very first time. I was at the party, and then one of the girls pulled me to the side. She had been giving me drinks all night, and then she said she would give me a private dance." Matt paused, watching Jess's facial expressions. "Yes I did go to the back room with her, and she danced for me. Then out of nowhere she kissed me, and I'll be honest, I didn't immediately push her off. I was drunk off my ass, but when I realized what I was doing I pushed her off. And I swear to you, nothing else happened. I don't know what Jeff told his wife, or what she told you. But none of them were in that room that night." Matt rest his head on the edge of the couch, his face centimeters away from Jess's. He gave her the pleading look that Kendall always gives him.

Jess was hurt by what Jeff's wife had told her. And she wanted to believe that she could trust her husband when he said that nothing happened, but that didn't stop her mind from wondering and her insecurities to bubble to the surface.

"Did you fuck that girl Matthew?" Jess whispered even lower than before. A single tear rolled down her face, and Matt's heart broke.

"No." Matt shook his head, and kissed her tear away. He kept peppering her face with kisses, and whispering his apology and 'I love you', until he finally reached her lips. Without hesitating, Matt gently kissed her lips, and held still until he felt her returning the kiss.

Jess was the first to break form the kiss, "I swear to God Matthew if this ever happens again, or I find out that you lied to me. I will do much worse than a fucking skillet" Jess spoke with conviction.

"Yes ma'am." Matt smiled, as he leaned in for another kiss. He may have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside, he was freaking. Because he knew Jess meant it, and he did not want to find out what was worse than skillet to a man's manhood.

Matt slid back on the couch, behind Jess and spooned her from behind, He wrapped his arm around her, and laid his head right next to hers nuzzling his face in her neck. He kissed her cheek, and listened to her breathing even out, and watched Kendall slowly fall asleep on her mat on the floor. For the first time months he was finally content.

**X**

"Fitz no." Olivia stood outside of the boutique Fitz had taken her to. They had parked their car at a nearby parking garage, and decided to walk around a little. They had been walking for about five minutes, when Fitz stopped in front of a boutique. She immediately recognized the name on the top of the building. She had seen in multiple fashions magazines that Quinn buys. It was a small shop, but it was in the magazines a lot, for dressing the stars. Olivia also knew that this place was expensive. "No."

"No what?" Fitz was holding McKenzie's hand with one hand, and holding the door to the boutique open with the other. He looked back at Olivia, who had her arms crossed and her ace scrunched up in a scowl. She was so cute, when she was trying to be mad. "No what, baby what's wrong?"

"No I'm not going in there. Babe, I said nothing expensive, and this place is expensive."

"No it isn't." Olivia rolled her eyes, and gave him a look. "Okay, maybe it's not expensive to me." Fitz let go of the door, and put one arm around Olivia. "Come on Livvie what'd you think I was gonna take you to a mall?" He kissed her softly. "Now you already said yes, and no take backs. So let's go." He swatted her ass, causing her to jump.

After practically dragging Olivia inside, and finding the consultant Fitz had asked for, Olivia was finally getting in the mood to shop. She had tried on dress after dress, and modeled them all for Fitz, but none of them seemed to be the right one. So while Olivia tried on her dresses, Fitz entertained McKenzie, who was getting a little tired of staying in one place.

Fitz had no idea it would be this hard to get Olivia a dress. She had turned down dress after dress that Mia had brought, and a few that Fitz brought. Neither of them could seem to get it right. Either they were too old, too flashy, plain and boring, or downright ugly. Either way, Olivia had no problem expressing how she felt about the dress. But it wasn't just Olivia who was being difficult, Fitz had shot down a couple of dress too. He just didn't think they were right either. So between Olivia and Fitz, Mia wasn't having her best day at work.

"Fitz babe what about this one?" Olivia asked, as she came out of the dressing room, followed by Mia, the girl that was helping her. Fitz was running around with McKenzie, because they were both getting a little antsy and couldn't sit still. "Hello? Fitz could you pay attention to me for a second please."

Fitz finally caught up to McKenzie, and she squealed as Fitz spun her around. "Huh?" He asked, when it finally registered that Olivia was talking to him. He turned around, to look at Olivia. He sighed. Not that she didn't look beautiful, because she did, she look beautiful in all of the dresses she had tried on. They just weren't the right dress. Each one she tried on, was missing something, or had a little too much of something. This one however, had a little too much of something, and that was fabric. Olivia was covered head to toe in the black cloth. It was a lack long sleeve dress that started at the neck, and ended at her feet, with a line of diamonds going down each side or her body and arms. Fitz thought the dress was beautiful, and Olivia looked beautiful in it. But she didn't look like she was going to a fun event, she looked depressing.

"Now babe you look beautiful. But you look like your dress for a funeral and not for a party. I mean come on baby, this is a charity even yes, but it's still gonna be fun. Right now you just look depressing."

"Well shit why don't you just tell me how you really feel!" Olivia yelled at him, as she stormed back into the dress room. Luckily they were in a part of the store that was semi secluded, so no one other than Fitz and the girl helping her saw Olivia's little tantrum.

"Liv you told me to be honest." Fitz tried to defend himself.

"Not that damn honest!" Olivia slammed the dressing room door shut behind her, leaving Mia outside with Fitz.

Fitz sighed, "Mia, sweetheart you're killing me. I'm not shopping for my mother this time, I need something that doesn't give me a senior citizen vibe OK?" Fitz asked, causing the woman to laugh.

"I'm sorry Fitz, but your girlfriend is difficult, and hard to pick for. She's particular, and knows what she does and doesn't want. And most of the time that's a good thing, helps people make up their mind faster. But in this case, all we have is a bunch of stuff that she doesn't like, or you don't like."

"I can hear you two talking about me." Olivia called out from the dressing room.

"Olivia go ahead and take off that dress, I'm gonna go pull a few more dresses I think you'll like." Mia left, to go get Liv some more dress, praying that she like even just one of them.

"Liv?" Fitz cracked the door open a little, so that no one saw her undressing.

"No wait!" Olivia used her back, to push the door closed, before Fitz could open it any more.

"You okay?"

Olivia sighed, and moved away from the door, "No. I'm stuck."

"You're what?" Fitz opened the door, and Olivia was standing in the corner. She had her hands raised in the air, and the dress lifted above her head, stuck covering her face, and part of her arms.

"I said I'm stuck. And I can hear you laughing you asshole." Olivia couldn't help but to laugh at the situation too. "Will you just help me?"

Fitz moved to the corner, and pulled the dress over Liv's head, leaving her in her white bra and panty set. "Damn baby... You know if we-"

"Uh uh, stop right there. Mia will be back with the dresses soon, and besides you're supposed to be watching McKenzie."

"I am watching her, I got this."

"Oh you got this huh?" Olivia asked, looking over Fitz shoulder. "Then why is Kenzie crawling under the dressing room doors?" Just then, Fitz heard a woman scream, and looked and McKenzie as half way in someone's dress room laughing.

"McKenzie!" Olivia laughed, as Fitz scrambled to get Kenzie off the floor, hitting his head on the way up.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Fitz apologized, rubbing his head.

About two minutes later, Mia returned with a couple of dress, feeling hopeful that Olivia would find something she loved in this pile. Ten minutes later, Olivia walked out the dress room with a huge smile on her face, holding a dress in her arms. As soon as she saw Mia she thanked her for finding her the dress. After thanking Mia, and giving her the dress to take to the counter, Olivia turned to Fitz.

"Thank you baby, I love the dress." She kissed him slowly, "It's really beautiful."

"You found one?!" Fitz eyes shot up, he was both ecstatic that Liv found a dress she loved, but also because that meant they could leave.

"You don't have to sound so happy."

"I'm just saying baby, we've been here for almost three hours."

"Need I remind you that you're the one who wanted to take me shopping."

"I know, and next time I'll know to just give you my credit card, and let you shop till you drop. While me and Kenzie stay home, eating Cheetos on the couch."

"Cheetos!" McKenzie yelled, as she reached for her mother. After Fitz convinced Olivia to let him buy her shoes for her dress, Fitz paid for Olivia's dress and shoes. Fitz wanted to see the dress, but Olivia wouldn't let him. She wanted it to be a surprise until the day for the charity gala.

After walking back to the parking garage, and getting to Fitz car. They were making their way back to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia sighed, and turned her attention from outside the window to Fitz. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, to have met this wonderful man. He was everything she could've have ever wanted in a man. Sometimes she had met him sooner in life, but then she wouldn't have McKenzie. And her daughter was the best thing she has ever done, and wouldn't trade her for the world. But Olivia also couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have a baby with Fitz. To have a family with Fitz, to be married to Fitz. Olivia never thought she would want to get married again, but that all changed when she met Fitz. And although she hadn't expressed her feeling for him yet, she knew in her heart that she had fallen in love with him.

"Livvie?" Fitz called out for the third time, finally breaking Olivia from her daze.

"What?" She asked.

"I said how about we stay in tonight? We can order some pizza, rent a couple movies and have a movie night." Fitz asked, as he rubbed Olivia's thigh.

"Mmmm that sounds-" Just then, Olivia remembered that she had to work. She also remembered, that she hadn't told Fitz that she had to work up until Friday. She only told him she quit her job.

"What?" Fitz asked.

Olivia sighed, she knew he was gonna be angry at her for not telling him the truth. But when she came to his job that day, all she wanted was for him to come home. She would've said anything to get him home, and she didn't think telling him that she quit her job but still had to work would be the best way to get him to come home.

"Babe that sounds great, and Kenzie would live that. But I- I have to work.

Fitz's head swung to face Olivia so fast, she thought his neck would snap. "Excuse me?" Fitz stopped at a green light, earning him several honks and shouts from the cars behind him. "What the hell do you mean you have to work Olivia?" He growled, and Olivia could feel the anger dripping from his voice.

"How could you lie to me Olivia?"

"Well baby I didn't really lie. It's just that-"

"Did you or did you not tell me you quit your job?"

"Fitz-" Olivia tried to reach out and hold his hand, but Fitz moved it away. Olivia couldn't hide the hurt on her face.

"Just answer my question. Why'd you lie to me about quitting your job? To get me to come back? Your job as the main reason we were fighting. Why'd you lie to me about quitting?" The beeping behind him caused Fitz to look up, and saw that the light had turned green again. Fitz sped forward, until he got to the next light, and stopped. This time at least the light was yellow. As soon as he was stopped, Fitz tuned back to Olivia waiting on her to start talking.

"Fitz I didn't completely lie to you okay? I did quit my job, and I did it for you, and to get you to come home. But my boss already had me on schedule, and for me to get the rest of the money he owes me I need to go in. But it's only until Friday baby I swear. After Friday I'm done with that place OK?" Olivia waited for a response from Fitz that never came. "Fitz baby please say something?" Olivia was pleased, when she reached out to stroke his cheek and he didn't pull away.

"I don't like that you lied to me." Fitz's tone was still and little harsh, but Olivia could tell he was softening.

"I'm sorry baby. I just wanted you to come home. I was gonna tell you I really was. But baby we didn't do a lot of talking that day in your office." Olivia teased, and she could see Fitz's lips turning into a smile. Although he was trying to hold it back. The light turned green, and Fitz continues on to Olivia's but she had to make sure they were back on the same page.

Olivia unbuckled her seat belt, leaned over the console, and kissed Fitz's neck ever so gently. She heard a soft moan escape his lips, and she started biting him just behind his ear.

"Olivia." Fitz warned, as he gripped the staring wheel tighter.

"You still mad baby? Hmm?" She kissed and sucked on his neck, until he turned into the garage at her building. He parked the car in her normal spot. He turned in his seat, and grabbed Olivia's face in his hands. Wasting no time he connected their mouths in a desperate kiss.

"Ewww! Daddy stop!" McKenzie whined from the back seat, causing both Olivia and Fitz laugh as they moved away from each other.

Olivia was looking back at McKenzie laughing, when Fitz put a finger under her chin to face him again.

"Friday." He sad more of a statement than a question.

Olivia nodded her head, "Friday." She kissed him once more, "After Friday I promise, the only man I'll be dancing for is you."

**X**

It had been a couple of hours since they had gotten home, and Fitz was now on the bed playing dolls with McKenzie on the bed. He looked up, just as Olivia walked out of the bathroom after her shower. She was wrapped in a fluffy black towel and had her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, with just a few strands sticking out. She hadn't noticed him watching her, as she walked over to her vanity, and began her rituals of creams and lotions. She was she was so beautiful to him. Everything about her, he found beautiful. Even her little wired quirks and habits that other found weird he found unique. And just added to the list of why he loved her so much.

But in this moment none of that mattered, because right now he was trying to calm himself. He was trying not to be angry with her, and just enjoy playing with Kenzie. But it was proving to be a challenge. Because he knew what Olivia was getting dressed for and where she was going, and what she was going to be doing there. It pissed him off, that week after week his girlfriends was shaking her ass in front of hundreds of men. And he knew that Olivia never really got fully naked like some of the other girls there, but that wasn't the point. He would have a problem if she was wearing a parka and ski mask.

And he heard her in the car, when she said that Friday would be the last day, and he believed her. But he needed for tonight to be the last day. He needed for two weeks ago to be the last day. Hell he needed for her last day to be the moment the two of them began their relationship. And now today, all he wanted to do was eat pizza and watch movies all night with his girls. But once again, he was being put on the back burner, to her job.

"Daddy." Kenzie whined, trying to get Fitz attention since he wasn't paying any attention to her. "That's not how you do it." McKenzie corrected the baby doll in his arms, and then stood on the bed, so she could sway his arms side to side.

Olivia had been watching them from the vanity, and could tell that Fitz had something on his mind. He was normally so attentive and lively when he was with McKenzie. Now he just looked detached. She could tell he was still a little angry.

"Babe." She called out, and he raised his head to look at her. "You okay?"

"Mhm fine." He replied his voice void of any emotion.

"No you're not. Fitz what's wrong?" Liv got up from the vanity, put on her robe, and walked over to the bed. "You're still angry aren't you?" She asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Just as she was about to say something else, the bell rang.

"That must be the pizza." Fitz announced. "Come on sweet pea, let's go get some pizza." McKenzie hoped on the bed, before jumping in Fitz arms. On his way out of the bedroom, Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head, and whispered. "I'm fine."

_'Well now I feel like shit' _Olivia fell back on the bed. She could hear McKenzie squealing and laughing in the living room. She heard the intro to Kenzie's favorite movie, the lion king, and she could just imagine the mile wide smile that she had on her face. This was where Olivia wanted to be. She wanted to be with her family stuffing her face with pizza and watching hours of movies all night long. It may seem like a boring night to some people, but when you have an amazing daughter and boyfriend, it makes the night that much special. So why, why was she about to go to a nasty bar and spend her night with a bunch of girls she didn't like and dancing for a bunch of strangers.

Realizing that there was only one place she wanted to be, Olivia got dress in a blue long-sleeved Georgetown shirt, and a pair of yoga pants. She took out her contacts, and grabbed her glasses off the dresser and a blanket of the bed.

When he walked into the living room, she saw Fitz and McKenzie spread out on a blanket on the ground. Fitz was leaned against the couch, and McKenzie was sitting on his lap, both of them eating pizza straight out the box.

Without a word Olivia sat down on the floor next to Fitz. She wrapped the blanket around herself, then grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. She could feel the smile on Fitz's face spreading, but she also knew that Fitz wasn't gonna say anything. And just let the night go on.

"So, the Lion King. Great movie, but is this what the entire movie night gonna be like?" Olivia asked, in a whispered tone after being shushed by McKenzie.

"No, I figured with the amount of sugar and running around she's done today. That it's only gonna take one movie to put her to sleep. Then that's when the grown up night starts." Fitz whispered the last part in Olivia's ear, and pulled her closer to him.

He knew Olivia thought he was going to say something about her staying tonight, instead of going to work, but he planned on showing his appreciation a little later on.

**XxX**

**Until Next Time…**


End file.
